MíA
by kika uchiha
Summary: Sasuke es un Shifter y su lobo quiere a Hinata. Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella, está luchando contra la necesidad de marcarla como suya. Pero cuando la luna esté llena para el apareamiento, no será capaz de controlar a su lobo por mucho tiempo. El hecho de que sea Humana no lo detiene cuando el calor del apareamiento se haga cargo y su obsesión es puesta a prueba.
1. Prólogo

Hola mis lindos lectores, como había prometido aquí les dejo mi nueva historia ^-^ Les agradezco aquellos que leyeron mi otra Historia "¿**_Trabajo o Place_**r?" aun estoy un poco indecisa si hacerle un epilogo.. jeje lo siento, aun no tengo nada claro.

Esta historia como había informado se tratará de lobos, serpientes, etc... fantasía. Habrá mucho romance y como no.. *¬* erotismo (si han leído mis otras historias ya saben lo que les espera).

Parejas: SasuHina, NaruIno, ItaZumi.

**_Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje. _**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Dolía... Dolía mucho ser despreciada por él. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para hacerlo feliz? Solo deseaba su amor, su atención, pero todos sus intentos solo lograban enfurecerlo. El frío se colo por todo su pequeño cuerpo y gimió asustada. Odiaba la oscuridad y soledad de aquella "_**Habitación**_" como la había nombrado su progenitor.

Hinata alzó su rostro y miró los barrotes de hierro que la mantenían encerrada. ¿cuándo vendría su padre a sacarla de la jaula? Tenía mucho miedo... ella no había querido desobedecerle. Había llorado cuando la arrastro allí y la encerró, igual que a los pobres Shifter que había cazado.

—Tengo miedo, madre —Lloriqueó Hinata acostándose en la paja, tenía mucho frió. Deseo poder tener una sábana con que acobijarse.

Miró la oscuridad de aquella habitación desde el interior de su jaula. Su padre la había instalado allí para ella, diciendo que la soledad la haría entrar en razón. "_**No hables ni intentes liberar a las bestias**_" una regla que había seguido y cumplido hasta ahora. Había desobedecido y ahora estaba castigada.

Deseo que su madre aun viviera, así su padre volvería hacer él mismo de antes. Su verdadero padre jamás la habría hecho daño, ni a ella ni a los Shifter que mantenía encerrado. Estaba lleno de odio hacia los Shifter lobo. Aun podía oír la voz de su padre en su cabeza.

—_¡Ellos son los culpables de que Hana este muerta, ellos la mataron!—Gritó su padre enfurecido frente la tumba de su madre._

Abrazó sus piernas ante el recuerdo... Eso no podía ser cierto. Su madre le había contado historias sobre ellos antes de dormir, ella los quería. Ellos no eran malos.

—_Odialos, Hinata. Ellos nos quitaron todo. ¡Odialos! —Ordeno su padre. _

No los odiaba. Sufría por ellos, odiaba verlos en jaulas. Odiaba la forma en la que lo maltrataban, Odiaba oír sus aullidos de dolor, Odiaba ver la sangre correr por sus cuerpo, Odiaba al hombre que enveneno la mente de su padre... Odiaba a Hiashi Hyüga por ser el principal causante de su odio.

Hinata respingo y escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, Su padre estaba de vuelta. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y su padre ingreso y encendió la luz. Cubrió sus ojos ante el resplandor, parpadeo varias veces hasta que su vista se ajusto a la luz.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? —Le preguntó su padre desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

Aun estaba molesto... Hinata gimió asustada y asintió. No quería seguir encerrada. Tenía mucho frió.

—¡Responde! —Demando su padre molesto.

Hinata brinco asustada y alzó la vista hacia su progenitor.

—¡S-Si, padre! —Respondió con miedo. Lamentando al instante haber tartamudeado, eso lo molestaría más.

—Tan patética como siempre —Le dijo— ¿Cual es la regla que debes seguir, Hinata?

—No hablar ni liberar a las bestias —Repitió sus palabras con tristeza, lamento llamarlos así pero si decía Shifter su padre se molestaría más. Para él eran bestias Salvajes. Monstruos. Seres que no deberían de existir entre los humanos.

—Espero que el tiempo que pasaste dentro de la jaula entiendas que jamás debes volver a desobedecerme —Le dijo mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo y abría la jaula —Ven —Le ordeno mientras se ponía de rodillas y abría los brazos.

Hinata vaciló antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hija mía —Le dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba.

Lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos mientras se aferraba a su padre. El dolor en su pecho creció. Había olvidado su cumpleaños, y que su padre lo recordará la alegro. Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en aquel laboratorio como lo llamaba el otro hombre que trabajaba con su padre. Sin contacto con el exterior, no había ventanas así que no podía ver si nevaba a fuera, recordaba que para su cumpleaños siempre había nieve a su alrededor.

—Ya tienes Diez años Hinata, no debes desobedecerme —La voz grave de su padre la sobresalto. Quiso gemir de dolor cuando la sujeto de los brazos y la alejo de su cálido cuerpo — ¿Lo entiendes? —Demando.

—¡Si, padre! —Respondió.

Hiashi la observo unos segundos y asintió satisfecho.

—Bien, Vamos —Exclamó mientras se levantaba.

Hinata se sintió feliz de poder salir de la jaula. Siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación. Caminaron por los miles de pasillos que tenía el laboratorio hasta llegar donde se encontraban las otras jaulas.

—¿Conseguiste sacarle la muestra de sangre al número siete?

Hinata apartó la vista de sus pies y observo al hombre con él que hablaba su padre, un tipo alto de piel pálida estaba frente a ellos. Ese hombre le daba miedo. Sus rasgos eran extraños, su piel, los ojos, su lengua... Era como una serpiente. Y a ella le daba miedo las serpientes.

—Ya esta hecho —Respondió el hombre ante de posar su mirada en ella, la sonrisa que le dedico la aterró—, Hola pequeña, Hime-Sama. Feliz cumpleaños, estas tan hermosa como siempre.

Se quedó en silencio.

—Gracias, señor Orochimaru —Respondió Hinata al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

Un gruñido se escuchó y ella voltio el rostro. Jadeo sorprendida. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Recorrió su mirada perlada por el pelaje lleno de sangre del Shifter lobo que había intentado liberar. Su mirada roja se encontró con sus ojos llorosos.

Su estomago hormigueo como siempre sucedía cuando se miraban directamente. Las ganas de abrir la jaula, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón la golpearon. Le dolía mucho verlo sufrir. Nunca había visto su forma humana, ni escuchado su voz, él siempre gruñía o la miraba, jamas le respondía. Pero nunca intento hacerle daño.

—¿Qué sucede, Hime-Sama? ¿Te preocupa el pequeño lobo? —La voz burlesca de Orochimaru le hizo apartar la mirada del número cuatro. Otro gruñido se escucho.

Su padre la observo molesto.

—No sientas lastima por estas bestias —Reclamó Hiashi mientras le lanzaba una mirada de asco al lobo. —No intentes hablar o liberarlo de nuevo, te atacara en cuanto abras la jaula.

Hinata asintió y escucho el fuerte gruñido que lanzo el lobo. Estaba molesto. Ella también lo estaría si estuviera en su lugar. Poso su mirada de vuelta a la jaula, el lobo no era muy grande comparado con el de la jaula siete, era un cachorro según Orochimaru. Pero comparado con ella era muy grande, le llegaba hasta la altura del pecho. Su pelaje es de un negro azabache y sus ojos eran de un extraño color rojo sangre. Miró con tristeza su cuerpo, estaba flaco. Su padre y Orochimaru no lo alimentaban ni le daban agua por un tiempo para debilitarlo y así poder entrar en la jaula y hacerle las pruebas. Por sus heridas notaba que lo habían torturado recientemente, la culpa y tristeza la golpeo al pensar que lo lastimaron por intentar liberarlo.

Ella no quería que sufriera. Ni él ni los seis Shifter que mantenía encerrado su padre en las demás jaulas. En total eran siete, habían sido diez, pero los otros habían muerto. Todos eran Shifter Lobos. Su padre había dicho que existían otras razas además de los lobos, pero nunca había visto otra raza de Shifters en las jaulas.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas Hiashi? —Preguntó Orochimaru mientras la observaba— Tengo algo importante de lo que hablarte.

La mirada que le lanzó la asusto. ¿Por que la miraba así?

—Esta bien —Respondió su padre, la miró y añadió—, Busca algo de comer en el comedor y vuelve a tu otra habitación.

Otra habitación... hablaba de la habitación con una cama y calefacción. No la otra oscura y fría, donde se encontraba su jaula.

—Si, padre —Susurró, miró al lobo por última vez y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo antes de llorar frente a su padre. Dolía.. Dolía mucho.

* * *

Los odiaba. Odiaba a los humanos que le quitaron su libertad. Deseaba poder salir y hacerlos pedazo. Observo con recelo a los dos sujetos frente a su jaula. Con la fuerza que le quedaba se coloco sobre sus patas y gruño.

La serpiente rastrera fue el primero que lo miró. Odio su sonrisa. Sabía lo que era. Su olor lo delataba era un Shifter también. Una serpiente. Él fue quién lo había engañado y capturado hace ya dos años. Había ido a su primera caza después de cumplir los Diez años, se había alejado de la manada en un acto de rebelión contra su hermano mayor, quería hacerle entender que ya era suficientemente fuerte como para cazar solo. Se había equivocado. Había caído en la trampa de una serpiente mentirosa y lo habían sedado. Y cuando había despertado estaba en el interior de una jaula.

—¿Que sucede número cuatro? ¿Tienes hambre o sed? —Se burlo la serpiente.

Gruño ante de arremeter con fuerza contra los barrotes. Mas sangre broto de sus heridas pero la ignoro. El Humano se alejo de golpe pero la serpiente permaneció en su lugar. Odio que tuviera razón... estaba débil. Lo último que había comido fue hace horas... cuando la pequeña humana había venido a su jaula, le había dado unas galletas y un poco de agua. Pero para un lobo como él no era suficiente.

—Deja de hablarle a la bestia —La voz del humano lo molesto.

Lo odiaba. Quería poder enterar sus colmillos en su cuello. No podía creer que la niña humana fuera su hija. Ella era muy buena y bondadosa. Su olor era dulce y a su lobo le gustaba. Lo calmaba. Odiaba verla llorar por culpa de aquel hombre. El olor de su miedo aun estaba en el aire. Había estado preocupado cuando el humano se la llevo por intentar abrir su jaula. La acusación hecha por el humano minutos antes aun lo molestaba. Él no le abría hecho daño en cuanto le hubiera abierto la jaula. Su parte lobo no quería hacerle daño. Ella no era culpable de nada.

—Tengo listo el sedante —Exclamó la serpiente mientras sacaba una pistola de su bolsillo, la misma con la que lo había dormido en el bosque hace dos años. Gruño en advertencia.

—¿Con eso volverá a su forma humana? —Preguntó el humano.

Arremetió contra los barrotes de nuevo. No quería tomar su forma humana frente a ellos. Durante esos dos años había evitado transformarse, solo lo hacia cuando no estaban, cuando estaba seguro que estaban dormidos. Tenía que hacerlo o su cuerpo se adaptaría a la forma de su lobo y jamas podría volver hacer completamente humano. Su hermano el alfa se lo había dicho.

—Sí, con esto podrás hacer las pruebas que quieras con él —exclamo divertido la serpiente.

El Humano asintió.

—Perfecto —Dijo mientras se alejaba—, hazlo rápido y tráelo.

Cuando el humano desapareció de su vista volteo a ver a Orochimaru.

—El alfa debe estar como loco buscándote —Se rió divertido mientra lo apuntaba con el arma —, Debe ser difícil para ti estar encerrado. Sabes, había planeado secuestrarlo a los dos, imagínate, dos miembros de sangre pura para experimentar. Hubiera sido fantástico. Pero tendré que conformarme solo contigo.

Gruño furioso, asegurándose de que tenga una buena visión de sus dientes. Él nunca hubiera podido encerrar a su hermano.

—A pesar de ser un cachorro se nota tu sangre alfa —Sonrió Orochimaru maravillado—, Duerme.

Gimió al sentir el dardo clavarse en sus costillas, cayo al suelo debilitado. Su cuerpo empezó a transformarse sin su consentimiento. Sus rasgos caninos desaparecieron hasta tomar la forma de los humanos. Trató de permanecer despierto cuando escucho abrirse su jaula.

—Eres un niño duro —Exclamó orochimaru al verlo aun despierto.

—Los... Los mataré —Juro ante de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Hinata se paralizó y agudizó su oído para saber de donde provenía las voces. Había estado un buen tiempo buscando algo para comer en el comedor, solo pudo hallar un paquete de galletas salada y mermelada. Estaba de camino a su habitación hasta que la voz de su padre la sorprendió.

—¿Ya tienes la sangre de este hijo de puta? —La voz de su padre se escucho en el pasillo.

_**Es en el ala tres**_.. pensó mientras observaba el pequeño pasillo de su izquierda. Miró hacia el frente y luego a la izquierda indecisa. Su padre se molestaría si la hallaba escuchando sus conversaciones.

—Ya esta todo listo —Esta vez fue la voz de Orochimaru—,La droga que le di lo mantendrá así una hora más.

Reprimió un gemido de angustia, tenían a uno de los Shifter con ellos.

—Perfecto... quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes, odio ver a estos animales en forma de Humanos —Se asqueo su padre furioso.

Hinata respingo ante el tono molesto de su padre y dio dos pasos hacia el frente. No quería volver a la jaula.

—¿Aun no le has dicho a la pequeña Hime sobre nuestros planes con ella? —La pregunta de Orochimaru la paralizo.

¿Planes con ella? ¿De que estaban hablando? la curiosidad por saber la obligo a dar unos pasos hacia la izquierda. Con cuidado se acerco, el ruido de los pasos de los adultos le ayudo a saber en cual habitación se encontraban. La enfermería. Se acerco al pequeño orificio que tenía la puerta, agradeciendo por primera vez el mal estado de aquel laboratorio.

La figura de su padre y el otro hombre apareció a su vista curiosa. Las batas blancas y los guantes le confirmaron que estaban experimentando con los Shifter, eso y la visión de un cuerpo en la camilla. No lograba verlo bien ya que el cuerpo estaba en sentido vertical, solo distinguía el cabello azabache y de que era pequeño, era un niño. ¿Estaba drogado?

—Es mi hija —Respondió su padre—, No necesito su consentimiento para experimentar con ella.

Tanto la sorpresa como el miedo la golpearon, se hecho para atrás asustada ¿Su padre quería experimentar con ella? Tenía diez años pero sabía lo que significaba que experimenten contigo, había visto como sedaban y sacaban mucha sangre a los Shifter, y no solo eso también le introducían algo que les causaba dolor, o los ponía agresivos. Uno de ellos había muerto hace dos meses por los experimentos.

—Eso es cruel —el tono divertido de Orochimaru la hizo respingar.

—Necesito a un humano para las pruebas —Explico su padre como si no fuera gran cosa.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Aquel hombre no era su padre. El dolor en su pecho casi la hace caer de rodillas... Asustada se alejo de la puerta con una mano en su boca... Dolía... Sin esperar se hecho a correr hacia su habitación. Tenía que huir...

* * *

—Maldita especie —La voz enfurecida del humano fue lo primero que reconoció mientras su mente se despejaba de la droga.

No abrió los ojos...y agudizo sus sentidos. Lo primero que noto era que no estaba en la jaula ni tenía cadenas que lo ataran. Estaba acostado y solo se escuchaban los pasos del humano en la habitación. Estaban solo los dos. Olio, el olor de la serpiente era débil... había estado en la habitación pero se había marchado.

—Todo es culpa de tu maldita especie —Le dijo el hombre. Estaba culpándolo de cosas de que no tenía ni idea alguna. Estaba loco. Espero que se alejara un poco y abrió un ojo, el hombre llamado Hiashi estaba de espaldas a él.

Vio la tijera sobre la mesa y supo que tenía una oportunidad. El odio por su gente y por todo lo que paso por culpa de aquel hombre lo golpeo. Se sentó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y agarro las tijeras.

Antes de que pudiera idear un plan, Hiashi giró y lo observo. No le dio tiempo de que reaccionara salto de la camilla y se abalanzo sobre él hundiendo la tijera sobre su garganta. El humano gimió de dolor mientras caía en el frío suelo sangrando hasta morir.

Miró su mano ensangrentada y luego al hombre que lo torturo hasta que la luz abandonó sus ojos. Estaba muerto. Sonrió satisfecho, nunca más ese hombre le haría daño a otro Shifter. Solo faltaba la maldita serpiente. Completamente desnudo salio de la habitación en busca de su otra presa y la liberación de su raza.

Él Sasuke Uchiha destruiría ese Maldito lugar.

* * *

Corre. No mires atrás. ¡Huye! Se repitió Hinata mientras corría por el bosque. La nieve lastimaba sus pies, pero no dejo de correr. El miedo de que su padre la encontrara la impulso a continuar.

Su corto cabello se pego en su rostro mientras corría entre los arboles. Había logrado salir del laboratorio mientras su padre y Orochimaru experimentaban con el niño Shifter. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos por abandonarlos. Necesitaba ayuda.

Llevaba ya media hora corriendo, no sabía a donde iba, solo quería alejarse lo más que pueda de su padre. Se recostó contra un árbol y Jadeo en busca de aire, el cansancio de su pequeño cuerpo era terrible. El frió le estaba haciendo daño a su piel. Y el dolor de su pies contra la nieve la hizo llorar más fuerte.

Un aullido se escucho y pasos a su izquierda la asustaron. Algo estaba en el bosque. Y muy cerca de ella. Asustada siguió corriendo. alejándose de todo, pero tropezó con una rama y rodó en la nieve, el golpe en su cabeza la aturdió unos segundos. Intento levantarse de nuevo pero cayo de vuelta en la nieve.

—_Es mi hija —Respondió su padre—, No necesito su consentimiento para experimentar con ella._

Gimió de dolor mientras se acurrucaba en la fría nieve.

_**¡Huye!**_

No tenía fuerza.

—_Hinata, hija.. Regresaré pronto. Obedece a tu padre mientras no estoy —Le dijo su madre antes de subir al auto. _

_**Nunca regreso...**_

—_¡Deja de tartamudear! —Grito su padre después de golpearla—, Eres una deshonra como hija._

—Ma.. Madre—Llamó con tristeza mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro— No quiero... sufrir más... quiero estar contigo.

Otro aullido se escucho a su espalda junto a unos pasos... pero no voltio, ya no tenía fuerza. Sea lo que sea que estaba con ella ya no le importaba. Solo quería dejar de sufrir. Una figura se planto sobre ella, y Hinata trato de ver más allá del dolor y las lágrimas.

_**Un Zorro**_... fue lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia...

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Tan,Tan,Taaaaaan... jaja ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vale la pena continuarla? aun estoy ajustando algunas cosas sobre esta historia, será la primera vez que escribo este tipo de genero, espero estar haciéndolo bien ^-^

Me tomo mucho más de lo que pensé escribir este prologo... las ideas me venían en cataratas y no sabía cual elegir, y bueno al final me decidí por un comienzo algo... ¿Fuerte?, no sé creo que es atrayente y deja al lector con ganas de más.. (al menos eso me dijeron tres personas que lo leyeron).

¿Quieren continuación?


	2. Capitulo 1 - Compañeros

Hola mis queridos Lectores ^-^ después de un mes por fin pude terminar este primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. La verdad es que estoy sorprendida por el apoyo que esta recibiendo la historia hasta ahora. Estoy super feliz por compartirselas.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 "Compañeros"**_

—¿Realmente quieres venderla? —La voz de Itachi le hizo apartar las vista de los perfiles de los nuevos reclusos — ¿Algunos de los nuestros está interesado en la panadería?

Sasuke miró a su hermano. Era un alfa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Nada pasaba por alto, de alguna forma siempre sabía todo lo que pasaba en Konoha.

Konoha,es una ciudad pequeña, pero antigua. Estamos cerca de un parque nacional, que recibe un montón de turistas durante todo el año, pero normalmente las personas no viven aquí. Nunca les damos la oportunidad de poseer propiedades, solo vendemos a otros shifters. Mi familia, juntamente con algunas otras, están aquí hace generaciones.

Conozco a todos los que viven aquí, y si no los conozco, hago mis averiguaciones para

descubrir quiénes son. La mayoría de las personas creen que solo somos una comunidad muy

unida, pero en realidad somos una comunidad de shifters que viven como una manada. Y Itachi su hermano mayor era el Alfa. Su líder.

—Pasó mucho tiempo en la comisaría así que lo mejor es que la venda —Respondió—, y no, ninguno miembro de la manada se ha interesado.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo —Rió Itachi—, como alfa no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Te dije que pensarás bien tu decisión de tomar el puesto del Sheriff.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y rodeo el escritorio.

—Nuestro Clan siempre estuvo a cargo de la seguridad —Le dijo mientras observaba la insignia de los Uchihas—, Ellos crearon la comisaria, nuestro padre fue el Sheriff, igual que nuestro abuelo. Ahora, Es mi deber.

Itachi se levanto también y observo el perfil de su hermano.

—Obito puede ocupar el puesto, aun eres joven.

Sasuke gruño mostrandole sus dos colmillos, a pesar de estar en su forma humana un Shifter siempre mantenía esa característica, no eran muy grandes, pero si eran un poco diferente a los de los humanos.

—Tengo veintidós años y estoy apto para el puesto —Reclamó—, ¿Crees que no puedo proteger a nuestra manada de los humanos?

Itachi suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca —Respondió, dando unos pasos hacía su hermano—, Confió en ti para protegernos, en caso de que muera. Solo no quiero que te sientas presionado por la manada.

—Si acepte el puesto no fue porque me eligieron, sino porque era lo que deseaba —Explico Sasuke observando a Itachi—, Me gusta lo que hago.

Itachi asintió.

—Me alegro —Sonrió.

—Entre unas Horas me reuniré con Izumi en la panadería —Añadió Sasuke colocándose su placa en el pantalón.

Itachi se tenso y gruño en Advertencia.

—¿Para que? —Gruño las palabras.

Sasuke alzo una ceja divertido por el cambio de Humor del Gran alfa. Solo tenía esa reacción cuando nombraban a su protegida. Izumi era una Shifter lobo de diecinueve años, Itachi la había rescatado de unos cazadores hace ya unos años. No es que él sepa muchos los detalles, para aquel tiempo él estaba luchando contras sus demonios. Contra las garras de sus captores.

La rabia creció en Sasuke ante los recuerdos. Había olvidado muchas cosas después de su liberación. Pero aun perduraba en su memoria el cuerpo ensangrentado del humano que lo encerró, después de aquello había liberado a los otros shifters. Todos huyeron tan rápido como pudieron sin volver la mirada. Recordaba haber ido afuera y encontrado un poco de gasolina en un almacén cercano. Le prendió fuego al lugar.

Se marcho después de ver que todo estaba en ceniza. Para su rabia nunca encontró a la serpiente. Unas semanas después se reencontró con su hermano y su gente.

El gruñido de impaciencia de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Ella esta a cargo de la venta mientras yo trabajo —Respondió Sasuke, remangando su camisa hasta la altura de su codo. Hacia calor afuera y su uniforme no era muy fresco, miró a su hermano no muy feliz con su respuesta —, Ella se ofreció ayudarme.

Otro gruñido provino de Itachi. Sasuke quiso mostrarle los dientes también, no le gustaba que lo desafiaran. Culpa de su sangre alfa. Pero se resistió, una pelea entre dos miembros del Clan Uchiha sería desastrosa. Además que su hermano era el alfa y una pelea entre ellos haría pensar a la manada que estaba en busca del dominio de su gente.

—Sabes que no me interesa como mujer —Reclamo Sasuke—, La veo como una hermana.

—Eso aun no lo sabes —Contraatacó Itachi—, No puedes estar seguro de que no es tu compañera.

Los Shifter solo tienen una oportunidad en la vida para aparearse y eso es cuando encuentran a su compañera de vida. Su otra mitad.

Las hembras lobas entran a la edad adulta a los veinte años. Cuando eso ocurre los machos sabrán si es su compañera por el olor. Cuando él cumplió los dieciocho entro a la edad adulta, habían desfilado un montón de hembras frente a él, todas con el fin de provocarlo con su aroma. Ninguna fue su compañera. Hasta ahora había muy pocas de la manada que aún no entraban en la edad adulta. Deseaba encontrar su compañera pronto.

Miró a su hermano. El alfa a pesar de tener veintiocho años aun no encontraba su compañera. Miles de hembras al entrar a la edad corrían hacia su hermano, pero ninguna resulto ser su compañera. Quizás sea Izumi... la química que existía entre esos dos era notable, siempre estaban pendientes el uno por el otro. Sabía que Izumi estaba enamorada de Itachi pero su hermano era tan ciego como para notarlo.

—Lo mismo podría decirte a ti.

_**Muy pronto lo averiguare**_, pensó Sasuke. Solo unos meses más. Estaba seguro que ella cumpliría los veinte muy pronto.

* * *

...

..

.

**_¡Plasf!_**

Hinata se sobresalto en el asiento del conductor ante el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Un gruñido a su derecha le confirmo el estado de animo de su amiga. Levanto las cejas observándola.

—¡Maldito, gilipollas! —Gruño la rubia cabreada—, Le pedí tres hamburguesa con carne extra y el muy cabrón me respondió que era malo para mi cuerpo, ¡Ni siquiera me miro a los ojos, solo se quedo mirando mis senos el muy maldito!

—Ino, Dime que no le respondiste ni lo agrediste de ninguna forma —Deseo Hinata ante los sonidos de su estomago—, ¡Tengo hambre!

Ino es su mejor amiga, pero le daría un jalón de pelo si no le traía nada para comer. Ino era una mujer de gran belleza, no le sorprendía que el vendedor se hubiera sorprendido. Si una mujer rubia y de perfecta figura ordenaba carne extras para sus hamburguesas también se sorprendería. ¡Vamos!, ¿donde le cabría todo eso?.

Pero después de vivir tantos años entre los Shifter zorro no le sorprendía. Y Ino era una de ellos.

—No te preocupes, no le hice nada —Sonrió Ino inocentemente—, Solo le dije unas cuantas cosas... y me dio mi orden.

Hinata no quería saber lo que le dijo. Ino tenía una personalidad un poco explosiva si la molestaban. Se concentró en la hamburguesa que le brindaba. Le saco la carne extra y le dio un mordisco. Gimió gustosa.

—¿Cuanto falta para llegar a Konoha? —Le preguntó Ino extendiéndole una lata de refresco.

—Gracias. Unos cuantos kilómetros más —Respondió aceptando la bebida—, Si no hacemos más paradas llegaremos en una Hora o más.

Ino le dio un último mordisco a su hamburguesa y saco la otra.

—He escuchado que hay una manada de Shifter Lobos allí —Le dijo Ino.

Hinata voltio a verla sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Hinata, Ino asintió—, ¿Por eso quieres ir allí? Pensé que lo elegiste al azar.

—Deidara me lo dijo después de que decidimos —Se explico Ino observándola—, Si te trae malos recuerdos podemos dar la vuelta.

Hinata pensó en su padre y en los Shifer lobos en las jaulas. Los malos recuerdos seguían allí, las pesadillas de que su padre la encontrara todavía la atormentaba. Pero seguiría adelante.

—No les tengo miedo, ellos fueron las victimas de un hombre sin corazón —Murmuró con pesar—, Tengo que dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante —Añadió mientras le sonreía a su amiga—. Iremos a Konoha.

—Bien dicho —Sonrió Ino—, Espero encontrar a mi compañero allí.

Hinata sonrió. Ino estaba empeñada en encontrar a su compañero. Sabía que ella había abandonado la manada con ese propósito en mente, ese y ser libre de las ordenes que dictaba el alfa, su padre. Inoichi era un Shifter Zorro y el alfa. Hinata Estaba muy agradecida con él.

Después de huir de su padre, despertó en una cabaña desorientada y asustada. Allí fue donde conoció a Ino, una niña de su edad. Ino le relato que su padre y ella la habían encontrado en la nieve y que había dormido tres días seguido. La debilidad de su cuerpo era una prueba de ello. Asustada ante los recuerdos, les pidió ayuda. Después de contarles sobre los shifter encerrados unos cuantos miembros fueron a la ayuda. Solo encontraron cenizas. La idea de que todos hayan muerto y de que su padre este libre por allí buscándola aun la atormentaba.

La manada la adopto. Era la única Humana entre ellos pero la trataron con cariño. Un vinculo se creo entre Ino y ella, la quería mucho. Eran como hermanas. El deseo de Ino de explorar y ser libre la contagio. Juntas decidieron abandonar la seguridad de la manada y viajar. Llevaban un año brincando de un lugar a otro. Y por fin habían decidido donde permanecer.

Konoha era un lugar tranquilo y seguro. Lleno de vegetación, casi igual de donde estaba la manada. Querían crear un negocio de repostería, las dos eran muy buenas horneando, así que buscaban un lugar donde establecerlo. Y Konoha sería perfecto para ellas.

_**Sera un nuevo comienzo**_... Pensó.

* * *

...

..

.

Izumi salio de la casa donde vivía hecha una furia. Odiaba a esa familia. Odiaba a Konan y su grupito de idiotas. Si no fuera por las ordenes del alfa se iría de esa casa sin pestañear. Pensar en Itachi la desaliento..

—¿A donde vas? —La profunda voz a su espalda la detuvo de golpe. Era imposible no reconocerla, era él.

Izumi se dio la vuelta y enfrento a Itachi. Maldijo para a sus adentro al verlo tan atractivo como siempre con aquellos pantalones chandal y una camisa sin mangas negra. Todo en él le gritaba fuerza y dominio. Era tan atrayente.

—A la panadería —Respondió Izumi mirándolo a los ojos, había notado que pocos miembros de la manada lo miraban a los ojos, pero ella sí. No le tenia miedo. Para ella él era su seguridad, se sentía segura en su presencia.

Itachi se acerco hasta estar solo dos pasos lejos de ella. Su olor le llego a la nariz, su aroma la hace sentir en casa un aroma que él le prohibió alejándola.

¿Por que la abandono con esa familia? Ella aun se sentía como una cachorro perdido por su culpa. ¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de él? El arrepentimiento por acosarlo cuando era una cachorro la invade. Ella jamás quiso molestarlo, solo quería estar a su lado. Y por ello la alejo.

—La panadería ya no esta en servicio —Le gruñe Itachi claramente molesto.

Izumi alza una ceja intrigada por su actuar.

—Voy a reunirme con Sasuke allí —Explicó ella.

Itachi gruñe y da un paso hacia ella. Su gran mano sostiene mi mentón y me inclino hacia él inconscientemente. Su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla y algo surge en sus ojos negros antes que él aparte la mano. Quiero traerla de vuelta en mi rostro pero no lo hago.

—¿Por que te ofreciste ayudarlo? —La pregunta suave de Itachi la sorprende.

_**¿Como sabía él eso?.. Es él alfa es obvio que lo sabe**_, piensa Izumi.

—Quise hacerlo, Sasuke esta muy ocupado estos días y quise ser de utilidad —Respondió—, Me aburro en casa así que me ofrecí ayudar en la venta.

No quiso decirle que solo quería estar lejos de esa familia. Si Itachi supiera que era infeliz y maltratada por la familia de Konan se sentiría culpable por dejarla con ellos tantos años. Él era el alfa y su deber era velar por el bienestar de cada miembro de su manada y cuando él la rescato hace doce años atrás y la trajo con él se volvió un miembro más de la manada.

—¿Solo por eso? —Preguntó Itachi.

Izumi asintió.

—Me tengo que ir —Comento Izumi agachando la cabeza en muestra de respecto—, Que tenga un buen día, alfa.

Itachi gruño y ella se alejo lo más rápido posible de él. Sonrió. Había notado que siempre gruñía cuando ella lo llamaba así.

* * *

...

..

.

—¡Por fin! —Grita Ino entusiasmada.

Hinata sonrió y conduce lentamente mientras admira el paisaje. Habían llegado por fin a Konoha. Era un pueblo pequeño pero hermoso. Estaba lleno de arboles y belleza. Pero aunque estaba entre la naturaleza no perdía su toque de modernidad. Las casas estaban muy bien construidas, las calles estaban en perfectas condiciones. Hasta ahora había visto varias tiendas, una iglesia, un bar, dos restaurante, una fuente hermosa en medio de un parque.

—Oh, tiene un cine también —Exclama Ino pegada en la ventana—, ¿Crees que haya tiendas de moda?

Hinata ríe y asiente.

—Vi una tienda hace poco, creo que era un abuti —Recuerda Hinata girando a la izquierda—, estoy segura que te gustara.

—Eso es genial —Asiente Ino satisfecha—. Antes dijiste que era un lugar de turismo, eso quiere decir que tendremos un techo donde dormir. ¿Donde estará el mejor hotel? ¿Rentaran casas?

—Estoy segura que si. Por ahora tendremos que rentar una habitación de hotel, después podremos ver si alguna casa de nuestro agrado esta a la venta.

Ino volteo a verla sonriente.

—Y una propiedad para montar nuestro negocio —Añadió Ino.

Hinata asintió sonriendo.

—Sí.

manejo unos metros más, memorizando el lugar.

—¡Oh, Dios, Hinata! —Grito Ino repentinamente—, ¡Detente!

Hinata asustada ante su grito giro el volante y estaciono el auto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto preocupada mirando a su amiga en busca de algún malestar—, ¿Te sientes bien?

Ino volteo a verla.

—Estoy bien —Le dijo y señalo —, ¡Mira, esta a la venta!

Hinata se inclino en el asiento del copiloto y miró por la ventana el lugar señalado. Un edificio de dos planta, el cartel de publicidad decía que era una panadería. Miró con curiosidad las vidrieras de la primera planta, y luego el cartel pegado en ella, estaba en venta. Observo a Ino y luego al lugar.

—Que putada de suerte —Exclamo Ino saltando en el asiento mientras la observaba —, ¿Te gusta? Por fuera se ve perfecto y esta en un buen sitio.

Ino no espero respuesta, salio del auto y miró encantada, Hinata se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salio, se pasó una mano por su vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y rodeo el vehículo.

—Me gusta —Confirmo Hinata parándose a su lado—, Tendremos que ver si por dentro es mejor —Miró el segundo piso—, ¿Crees que hay habitaciones en la otra planta?

Ino siguió su mirada.

—Sería un Combo, perfecto para nosotras —Celebró Ino, luego la voltio a ver—. Deberías ir, hay personas abajo, dos para ser exacta.

Hinata miró la vidriera pero no vio a nadie desde su posición.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Le preguntó Hinata confusa.

Ino señalo su oído.

—Escucho ruido, y vi una mujer entrar antes de ver el cartel de se vende —Explicó.

Hinata asintió. Ella no podía oír nada. Eso era cosa de Shifters.

—¿No vendrás conmigo? —Le pregunto.

Ino negó.

—Voy a buscar algún mercado o tienda de alimentos, necesitaremos comida para esta noche y es mejor comprarla ante que cierren —Respondió Ino mientras rodeaba el auto y abría la puerta del piloto.

Hinata se inclino en la ventanilla y la miró cuando se sentó.

—Busca un Hotel para esta noche, no sabemos cuanto tiempo durara la compra o si ya esta vendida —Le dijo Hinata.

—Déjamelo a mí —Aseguró Ino sonriendo—, Tu solo ocúpate de conseguir esa propiedad.

—Eso haré —Sonrió Hinata.

* * *

...

..

.

Sasuke se tensó extrañamente ansioso, con los ojos clavado fuera de la panadería. Desde ya hace unos minutos que un auto se había estacionado en el otro lado de la calle, frente a la panadería. Al principio solo lo vio unos segundos ya que no lo había visto antes en Konoha, pero se dijo que era algún turista nuevo y siguió con su conversación con Izumi. Pero luego dos mujeres salieron y observaron el edificio.

Sus ojos quedaron clavado en la mujer junto a la rubia. Su cuerpo se sobresalto y hormigueo ansioso. Extrañado por la sensación observo a la mujer, la piel blanca y el vestido del mismo color resplandecía bajo la luz del sol. Era pequeña y tenía el cabello largo color negro-azulado suelto, cayéndole como unas cascada sobre la espalda.

—¿Sasuke? —La voz de izumi se le oyó lejana.

No respondió y siguió examinando a la nueva turista. La mujer sonreía por algo que le dijo su acompañante. Su sonrisa lo estremeció, deseo agudizar su oído para escucharla reír. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediéndole?

La rubia ingreso al vehículo, y su lobo aulló al ver a la extraña inclinarse para ver dentro del auto. Sus ojos se clavaron en el trasero redondo que se marcaba contra el vestido suelto. Sorprendido baja la mirada hacia sus propios pantalones al sentir un cosquilleo placentero en su polla.

—Que mierda —Maldijo entre dientes.

¿Aquello fue real? era imposible que sintiera eso. Al menos que...

—¿Estas bien, Sasuke? —Le preguntó Izumi preocupada. Obviamente lo escucho maldecir, su oído era mejor que los Humanos.

Levanto la mirada y asintió.

—Si, lo est —El ruido de la campanilla de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Aparto la mirada de Izumi y volteo hacia la entrada de la panadería. Su cuerpo se tensa y observo a la mujer, una brisa caliente llego a él, trayendo su perfume. Su lobo aulló Feliz y excitado, mientras siente que su cuerpo se prende en llamas, como un detonante despertando cada sentido dentro de él. Antes de darse cuenta se levanta de su sitio excitado.

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquella mujer. Sintió su polla despertar por primera vez al observar de cerca aquel cuerpo.

—Bue.. Buenas Tardes —Tartamudeo con una suave voz la mujer —, Soy... Hinata y quiero saber —Suspiró—, ¿esta aun... en venta este lugar?

Su voz lo hechizó. Y su lobo aulló en reconocimiento.

_**¡Mía!...**_ Con esas palabras en su mente lo supo... Había encontrado a su compañera.

* * *

Notas Finales de la autora:

*~* se acerca lo chido jeje. Sé que este capitulo no fue tan impactante como el prólogo y seguro quieren más detalles de lo que paso después de que Sasuke y Hinata escaparan de las garras de orochimaru y Hiashi.. tranquis.. si voy a relatar con más precisión pero será mientras avanza la historia.

Mientras tanto se nos han unido, Ino, Izumi y *¬* Itachi.. espero que les este gustando la historia hasta ahora.

Les agradezco mucho los comentarios de apoyo que recibí en el capitulo anterior... cada vez que los leo me da ganas de seguir escribiendo ^-^

_Sa-Yo-Na-Ra *-*_


	3. Capitulo 2 - Instintos Shifters

Un nuevo me... Un nuevo capitulo ^-^ Disfrútenlo

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 "Instintos Shifters"**_

* * *

Era Hermoso y perfecto, esa fue la primera descripción que paso por su mente al momento de entrar en la panadería. Primero miró las paredes hermosamente pintadas de un color lavanda, Luego al hombre frente a ella, su mirada bajo y admiró el piso perfectamente limpio y brillante. Ignorando al hombre y la reacción de su propio cuerpo que hormigueaba en nervios y algo más que no lograba entender.

_**Caliente**_... La palabra llego a su mente rápidamente sonrojándola hasta niveles inimaginables.

_**NO**_, no era que el hombre frente a ella fuera caliente, se refería que _**ELLA**_ estaba caliente.

Hinata se reprendió mentalmente por lo que ella catalogaba como nervios antes de la compra, y dándose ánimos miró directamente al hombre frente a ella. Alto, cabello negro, y un cuerpo fuerte cubierto por unos pantalones tipo militar de color completamente negro, y camisa del mismo color, la placa dorada en su cinturón le daba a entender que era policía.

—Bue.. Buenas Tardes —Tartamudeo a su pesar —, Soy... Hinata y quiero saber —Suspiró derrotada y no queriendo ponerse más en vergüenza frente al posible dueño del local añadió—, ¿esta aun... en venta este lugar?

El hombre dio un paso en su dirección, y ella retrocedió inconscientemente, clavando por primera vez la mirada en los ojos contrarios. Los ojos color negro crecieron más con su mirada dejándola hipnotizada, Hinata se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido de vergüenza, ante la penosa situación en la que se encontraba.

Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Sus pechos le dolían mientras que todo su cuerpo se sentía completamente en llamas. Nunca había experimentado eso en su vida. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Estaba enferma? No, imposible, hace tan solos unos minutos estaba perfectamente, tal vez las horas que estuvo conduciendo sin descansar le estaba tomando factura.

_**Si... era eso. Él hombre frente a ella no tenía nada que ver... **_Pensó Hinata apartando la mirada.

—Izumi —La voz ronca de Sasuke hizo sobresaltar ambas mujeres por distintos motivos.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Izumi sin poder ocultar el tinte de sorpresa en su voz.

Hinata sorprendida miró a la mujer sentada en una esquina del local ¿Siempre estuvo ella allí? No podía sentirse más avergonzada. Pero antes de disculparse como era su costumbre, se le corto la respiración al ver al hombre dar unos pasos hacia ella, sin poder evitarlo se quedo quieta en su sitio. Ansiosa por alguna razón.

—Es de ella —Fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de salir rápidamente del local dejando sin saber a una Hinata con las piernas débiles y el corazón acelerado.

Izumi analizando la situación se quedo en silencio unos segundos, mientras observaba la huida rápida de Sasuke y a la humana que parecía apunto de desmayarse.

_**La encontró ... **_Pensó Izumi mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. El olor a excitación era la prueba de que Sasuke había encontrado a su compañera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó Izumi a la mujer después de ver como se sujetaba de unas de las mesas, rápidamente se levanto de su silla y fue hacia la humana —, Ven, siéntate un rato, creo que vas a desmayarte.

Hinata sintiendo su cuerpo extraño, como si cada parte de ella hubiera despertado, se dejo llevar por la mujer hacia una silla.

—Respira despacio —Le aconsejo Izumi preocupada—, ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

_**¡Vaya que sabes dar buena impresión Sasuke!**_... Pensó divertida, _**aunque nunca había oído que un humano podía sentir algo cuando conocía a su pareja de vida. **_

Los shifter lo sabían al momento de olor a su pareja, su parte animal se los decía, igual que su cuerpo, la mayoría de las veces cuando un shifter conocía a su compañera el instinto sexual y territorial se despertaba al instante, y las ansias por aparearse eran muy fuerte, muchos shifter de la manada se aparearon al los pocos minutos de conocer a su pareja. Aquello en los humanos era un acto sucio y vulgar.

Pero.. el olor de la humana era sin duda de excitación mezclado con nerviosismo, sin duda su cuerpo había reconocido a Sasuke, a pesar de que su mente debía estar hecha un caos. Que Sasuke haya huido había sido una buena decisión.

—Lo.. Lo siento —La voz suave de la humana la hizo salir de sus pensamientos—, Yo... Bu-Bueno.. ¡Realmente lo siento!

_**Tierna.. **_Fue la palabra que le vino a Izumi a la cabeza al ver como agachaba la cabeza para ocultar el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte —Respondió Izumi sentándose al otro lado de la mesa y sintiéndose feliz por Sasuke estiró la mano para sujetar la temblorosa mano de la mujer—, Créeme es normal.

Hinata levanto la cabeza rápidamente ante lo escuchado. La idea de que aquella mujer fuera pareja de aquel hombre y que de paso se haya dado cuenta de las reacciones de su cuerpo no hizo más que avergonzarla más.

Izumi viendo que no hacia más que aumentar la timidez de la mujer decidió tranquilizarla.

—Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy intimidante pero es buena persona —Dijo Izumi—, por ello me dejo a mi encargarme de la venta de la panadería.

—¿Sasuke? —Repitió Hinata.

Izumi asintió.

—El hombre que acaba de salir. Es el dueño de este local, además del sheriff del pueblo, es como un hermano para mi —Explicó, soltando las ultimas palabras apropósito—, Heredo la panadería cuando murió su madre, pero dado a la dedicación de su trabajo no puede hacerse cargo de ella. Estuvo rentándola a unos miembros de la mana... —Se mordió la lengua antes de decirlo, aclarándose la garganta, continuó—, a unos miembros del pueblo, pero hace medio año decidieron viajar por el mundo, así que ha estado abandonada todo ese tiempo.

Hinata asintió entendiendo. Si continuaba deshabitada lo más posible es que terminaría por destruirse. Y siendo un recuerdo de la madre de aquel hombre suponía que le dolería verla en tan pésimas condiciones.

—Quisiera comprarla, por favor —Dijo Hinata ya más tranquila y sonriendo miró alrededor de la panadería—, es muy bella, no es ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, es perfecta para nosotras.

Izumi sonrió.

—Me alegra que te guste —Exclamó Izumi alegre, "_**Porque es tuya**_", añadió solo para ella al recordar las últimas palabras de Sasuke antes de irse — Si gustas puedo darte un recorrido por la propiedad y luego nos tomamos un café antes de firmar el contrato ¿que te parece?

Hinata sonrió emocionada ante la idea. ¡Lo había logrado! Ino estaría muy feliz.

—Si por favor —Respondió Hinata hasta que cayo en cuenta en algo—, Oh, perdón aun no nos hemos presentado —extendiendo la mano dijo—: Hinata.. Solo Hinata.

—Izumi.. Solo Izumi —Respondió sonriendo.

.

.

.

* * *

Ser el Alfa era difícil. Escuchar, aconsejar, intimidar, dominar. Amaba a su pueblo ante todo pero en ocasiones como en esta, donde tenía que fingir interés y tranquilidad, lo molestaba y mucho.

—Itachi ven a cenar esta noche con nosotros, mis padres estarían agradecidos que el alfa nos visitara —Canturreo la peliazul subjetivamente sujetándose de su brazo derecho.

Los pechos que sobresalían de la camisa de tiras color azul y se apretaban contra su brazo no le produjo absolutamente _**NADA**_. Se pregunto si sentiría algo si fuera humano completamente, pero siendo un Shifter y que la mujer a su lado no fuera su compañera, aquel gesto no provocaba ningún signo de excitación o interés en él.

—Lamento rechazar la invitación —Se disculpo mientras lentamente quitaba su brazo del agarre de su acompañante—, Dile a tus padres que agradezco la invitación pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Konan sintiéndose molesta por ser rechazada nuevamente por el alfa, maldijo mentalmente a Izumi. Sabía que una mediocre y huérfana Shifter como Izumi nunca podría llamar la atención del Alfa pero aun así su mera existencia la molestaba.

Tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho que el alfa personalmente había suplicado a sus padres para que cuidará y protegiera a Izumi como un miembro más de la familia, de _**SU**_ familia. Siempre había sido hija única hasta que apareció aquella huérfana arruinarlo todo. Y sus padres al ver que era la petición del alfa aceptaron sin dudar. Después de todo era el alfa y quién no estaría dispuesto de hacerle un favor tan importante para ganar su respeto.

Los planes habían comenzado. Trataban bien a la pobre de Izumi el primer año, pero al ver como el alfa la cuidaba sin que Izumi se diera cuenta, y como siempre quería saber todo de ella, sus padres comprendieron que aquella huérfana podía arruinar sus planes. Konan sonrió ante los recuerdos, sus padres dejaron de ser cariñosos con la pequeña huerfanita y todo volvió a la normalidad, donde solo **_ELLA_** importaba.

Sin embargo por nada del mundo el alfa tenía que enterarse que su pequeña protegida era humillada y en ocasiones maltratada por la familia que debía protegerla. Y aunque le enfurecía que hace cinco meses cuando cumplió los veinte años no pudo lograr sus sueños de ser la compañera del alfa, estaba feliz y satisfecha del sufrimiento psicológico que le dio a Izumi antes de la ceremonia de presentación ante el alfa.

La estúpida aunque se hizo la dura, sabía que temió que ella fuera la compañera de su enamorado. Porque Si, estaba muy consciente de que esa estúpida huérfana estaba enamorada del alfa. Algo que para ella le resultaba ridículo, ya que **_NUNCA_** lograría ser su compañera. Viendo al hombre frente a ella se convenció.

_**No.. Nunca alguien tan atractivo y poderoso sería el compañero de alguien tan mediocre como Izumi**_.. Pensó Satisfecha.

Al menos podía imaginarse el rostro del alfa cuando fornicara con aquellos estúpidos humanos... era una lastima que nunca podría alcanzar el orgasmo. Solo podría experimentar el orgasmo cuando estuviera con su compañero, pero si no era el alfa no quería a nadie más. Pero aquello no quería decir que no disfrutara ver la cara de excitación de los humanos cuando estaban con ella, era tan divertido.

—Esta bien tu deber como alfa es más importante —Respondió Konan fingiendo comprensión.

Itachi asintió agradecido de que no tratara de sujetarse de él.

—El motivo por el que te hable es para saber como has visto a Izumi ¿Esta bien? ¿No ha tenido ningún problema? —Preguntó Itachi finalmente, siempre le gustaba estar al pendiente de Izumi después de todo era su responsabilidad.

Konan gruño internamente, sintiendo ganas de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de la nombrada. Siempre era lo mismo, ¡Izumi!, ¡Izumi!.. Siempre le hablaba o llamaba a sus padres para saber de la huérfana.

—Ella esta muy bien —Sonrió falsamente Konan—, esta mañana hablamos un poco antes de que fuera ayudar a Sasuke. La estábamos felicitando por ofrecerse ayudar a su hermano con la venta de la panadería, ella es tan generosa.

Rió esta vez de verdad Konan al recordar la advertencia que le dio Sakura, Shion y ella. Sakura había estado muy molesta al enterarse que la huérfana se le había adelantado al ofrecerse como ayudante de Sasuke. Su amiga había estado muy feliz con estar cerca del sheriff, claro, hasta que Izumi lo arruina todo nuevamente.

_**Y una Sakura molesta no era una buena señal, **_pensó Konan al recordar como su amiga le había lanzaba un vaso de agua en la camisa de Izumi, la pobre tuvo que cambiarse nuevamente antes de irse.

—Me tranquiliza que sean amigas, últimamente he notado que Izumi se la pasa sola y que tenga una amiga en casa me alegra —Dijo Itachi sinceramente, y mirando a las dos chicas que caminaban hacia ellos, añadió—, allí vienen tus amigas, las dejo para que hablen.

—¡Sasuke! —El grito chillón de la pelirrosa lo detiene antes de marcharse—, Jos... quería hablar con él pero no me escucho.

—¿Adonde ira tan deprisa? —Pregunto Shion al ver la dirección que cogió el sheriff—, El bosque.

Itachi siguió la dirección que las chicas miraban extrañado.

_**No se suponía que debía estar con Izumi en la panadería en ese momento**_.. Pensó Itachi intrigado.

.

.

.

* * *

Una vez que ingreso al bosque, se saco la camisa y la tiro al suelo. Mientras corre continuo desvistiéndose sin detenerse sin importarle que alguien encuentre sus pertenencia en mitad del bosque, después de todo es muy común en los shifter, sacándose las botas de un tirón, se desabrochó el cinturón para quitarse el pantalón. Cuando consigue estar desnudo da un salto al aire mientras se transforma antes de que sus patas lleguen al suelo. Siguiendo la carrera por el bosque.

Necesitaba que sus músculos dolieran por el ejercicio. Tenía que hacer que su cuerpo olvidara la excitación, tenía que tomar el control o volvería y poseería rudamente aquella humana. Su compañera.

Era ella no había duda, era suya. Era así como funcionaba su especie. La madre Naturaleza trae a tu compañero, la persona que será tuya para siempre. Al menos su padre le había dicho eso cuando era pequeño, que lo sabría cuando la olfateara. Ella sería mía en el segundo en que la viese; una parte de mí, que no sabía que me estaba faltando encontraría su lugar; y él estaba en lo cierto. Su lobo supo inmediatamente que aquella humana de nombre Hinata era la única.

_**Una Humana**_... pensó sorprendido, _**La vida era una mierda.**_

Desde su cautiverio aprendió a no confiar en los humanos, no era que los odiara a todos pero tampoco eran de su agrado. Siempre mantuvo su distancia con los turista, su trabajo tenia mucho trato con los humanos pero por eso mismo quería ser el sheriff... no era fácil de engañar y su deseo por proteger a su especie era autentico.

_**Una Humana... **_

Para su sorpresa no había ningún signo de rechazo hacia su compañera en su interior. Humana, Shifter, no importaba, ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma aunque ella en ese momento no lo sabía.

No era raro para su especie aparearse con humanos, había algunos del clan que lo estaban, como Rin la pareja de Obito, era humana también. Pero el hecho que sea Humana de seguro torna las cosas más complicadas. Una Shifter entendería la atracción y lo que estaba sucediendo. Un ser Humano no lograría entender algunas de las reacciones de su cuerpo hacia alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

En unas de las conversaciones que tuvo Obito con Itachi escucho, que ellas los aceptan si uno las toma pero hasta el apareamiento, no es tan intenso. Liberar semen dentro de una hembra humana va hacerla entrar en celo y ansiar el apareamiento, algo que no puede ser hecho hasta tener luna llena.

Sabía que salir de la panadería lo más rápido que pude fue una buena decisión. Su lobo quería salir y cada segundo que se quedará cerca de ella haría que su lobo se liberase.

Y lo más seguro es que terminaría con su pene en su coño antes de siquiera firmar el contrato de venta. No, antes de que le diera tiempo a Izumi de abandonar la panadería.

Con solo una imagen mental lo hizo sentir un dolor un su polla y un calentón de los infiernos.

_**Pronto, **_pienso para mí mismo.

Acelerando, corro tan rápido cuanto su lobo puede llevarle. Tan lejos como lo es posible de su dulce y apetitosa humana.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Que te parece? —Pregunta Izumi cuando atraviesan la cocina para volver al punto de inicio.

Hinata sonríe satisfecha.

—Es un lugar hermoso, y la verdad es que las dos habitaciones de arriba nos son de mucha ayuda —Responde.

Izumi asiente.

—Itachi el hermano de Sasuke, dejo los muebles de su madre en las habitaciones para la antigua pareja que vivía aquí, así que vienen con la compra.

Hinata se paralizo frente al mostrador sorprendida. Había pensado que después de la compra desocuparían todas las habitaciones.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó.

—Si —Confirmo Izumi mientras sacaba dos tazas de café.

Hinata la ayudo con la tetera y mientras se sentaban una delante de la otra, sonrieron.

—¿Que negocio piensan montar? —Pregunta Izumi sin poder aguantar su curiosidad.

—Aun no estoy segura —Admite mientras remueve el café de su taza—, Ino y yo decidimos por una repostería, pero la verdad la idea de servir desayunos también me gusta... Me gusta cocinar y Hornear.

Izumi asintió.

—Entonces has ambas cosas —Concluye Izumi viendo por el rabillo del ojo un auto estacionarse frente la panadería.

—¿Ambas? —Repite Hinata pensativa.

—Sí, como una Cafetería —Señala Izumi levantando un dedo—, Un desayuno especial del día, dulces, pasteles y un delicioso café. Un buen sitio para relajarse y disfrutar de un buen postre —Enumera—, En Konoha solo hay restaurantes y uno que otro local de comida rápida, si quieres comer un desayuno solo tienes que cocinarlo tu o ordenarlo en el hotel que te hospedas. Y ni hablar de un buen café.

_**Bueno esas son algunas tácticas para no dar un aire hogareño a los turistas... **_Pensó Izumi.

Hinata se fue dando la idea en su cabeza, era un buen plan.

—Primero tengo que discutirlo con mi amiga.

—¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo? —Pregunta una rubia ingresando a la panadería.

Izumi que había estado observando a la mujer rubia antes de que entrara, no sufre ningún susto ante la interrupción de la nueva mujer. Pero por esa misma razón sus señales de alerta se activan, había estado segura que las palabras de Hinata habían sido pronunciadas antes de que la mujer abriera la puerta, y por la voz suave de la mujer era imposible que un humano la escuchara desde esa distancia.

—¡Ino! —Exclama Hinata después del sobresalto que le dio su aparición, _**aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada, **_piensa para ella —, Me alegra que regresaras ¡Tengo buenas noticias!

Ino se quedó congelada en su sitio, frente de la puerta. Sus instintos se concentraron en la mujer que acompañaba a Hinata. Alta, de buena figura, cabello largo castaño con flequillo enmarcando su rostro y ojos, con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Olfateando el aire pudo distinguir el olor a bosque y la vainilla sin duda de una crema o jabon. Y el aroma característico de aquella especie.

—Shifter Lobo... —Concluye Ino mientras avanzaba hacia Hinata.

Izumi que también había estado estudiándola, se queda sorprendida por estar por segunda vez frente a un Shifter Zorro.

Hinata ante lo escuchado vuelve su mirada hacia Izumi sorprendida. ¡Había estado hablando tranquilamente con una mujer Shifter Lobo!

—¿Eres una Shifter? —Pregunta la peliazul sorprendida.

—Veo que eres consciente de mi especie —Responde Izumi a Hinata, luego posando la mirada sobre la rubia, añadió—: y eres amiga de una Shifter Zorro.

.

.

.

* * *

Finalmente me detengo cerca de un riacho para tomar un poco de agua y recuperar el aliento. Mis pulmones queman y mis piernas están trémulas mientras me agacho para beber. Una vez pudo resfrecarse levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, y comenzaba a oscurecer.

_**Plasf...**_

El crujir de una rama detrás de él lo paraliza. Sus sentidos se ponen alerta ante cualquiera situación de peligro. Dándose la vuelta aun en su forma lobo observa el bosque intentando dar con un posible atacante.

Una sombra pasa entre los arboles dando pasó a la persecución. Sasuke corre en dirección de la sombra. Soltando un aullido de advertencia continua persiguiendo su objetivo, y cuando el oponente le devuelve el aullido, sabe que su oportunidad de descargar su frustración con su adversario no será posible.

_**No esta de humor hoy **_... Piensa Sasuke mientras se acerca a su ya identificado objetivo.

Parado unos metros de él se encontraba, su forma humana era un poco más salvaje que cualquier Shifter que hubiera conocido antes. La ropa sucia y rasgada le dijo que había estado cazando hace poco, y por la tensión de su cuerpo sabía que posiblemente su carrera por el bosque había ahuyentado a su presa. Observando el cabello rubio largo hasta mitad de la espalda decide volver a su forma humana.

—Deberías darte un Baño —Dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a su forma Humana sin importarle quedar desnudo en medio del bosque.

—_**Sasuke**_ —Gruñe con voz grave el hombre mostrandole los dientes largos y puntiagudos.

Sasuke mira directamente los ojos rojos de Shifter molesto sin importarle si lo ataca o no. Un Shifter con rasgos salvajes en su forma humana era la prueba de que había perdido parte de su humanidad, permanecer mucho tiempo en su forma animal era peligroso, ya que perdías poco a poco la habilidad de transformarte completamente en humano, los rasgos variaban, como los ojos, los colmillos, las garras, y en ocasiones mantenían la cola.

— _**Perdiste tu presa nuevamente —Se burlo—, Naruto.**_

* * *

Notas finales de la Autora:

Tan..Tan..Tan... ¡Apareció el rubio que mas aman! ^-^ y todo salvaje~~ una imagen que encontré en mi galería me dio la idea de un Naruto Salvaje, donde sale con los cabellos largos y los ojos del zorro, irradiaba tanto furia que me quede hipnotizada jajaja y pues... me se me ocurrió esta escena.

¿Les gusto? Sienten ese impacto y ganas de leer más con esta última escena, ¿Verdad? ¡Pues, sean pacientes mis lindos y curiosos lectores!

_**-XukiUchiha - Alexa Roman - natty jk uchiha - aloh - UchihaYumiko-chan - RenBellatrix - sara Gavin - DAngel7 - Mizuki Sota - Adriana - Maylinablack - fer-prilla - Piff - Guest - Nazha-chan181 - Tsuki-shin - KnL - Guest 2 - dagorfly - Nameless - Suiren15 - Kudelia - Anith. **_

Les agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron su Reviews en el capitulo anterior, aunque no le responda a todos quiero decirles que los leo todos, y como siempre digo. sus comentarios me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo *~* son muy importantes, me gusta mucho saber su opinión de la historia. Si les gusta o si tengo que mejorar algo.

Gracias a todos y Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^


	4. Capitulo 3 - Siempre Te Observaré

_**Aun es 9 de agosto, así que es valido. jaja.. creo que estoy tomando la costumbre de actualizar esta historia solo los nueves de cada mes XD Disfruten el nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3 "Siempre te observaré"**_

* * *

— Perdiste tu presa nuevamente —Se burlo—, Naruto.

Él no reacciona y sigue observándolo. Sasuke suspira y camina unos pasos hacia Naruto. Un gruñido de advertencia, salvaje, proviene del hombre frente a él. Sasuke se tensa ante cualquier ataque.

—Tranquilízate —Le gruñe esta vez Sasuke en advertencia, Maldiciéndose internamente por encontrarse con él en aquel estado.

Naruto lo observa alerta, siempre con su Zorro en los ojos. Eso es lo que sucede cuando uno se queda en estado salvaje mucho tiempo. Se torna mas bestia que hombre. Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio.

_**Flash Black**_

_Sasuke maldijo por segunda vez ignorando el mal tiempo que se cernía sobre él mientras se adentraba más profundo en el bosque , tratando de recordar el lugar exacto donde lo secuestraron. Había regresado a su hogar hace cuatro meses, la rabia y sed de sangre no satisfecha lo estaban consumiendo. Quería encontrar a la maldita serpiente y hasta que no la matara con sus propias manos o arrancara su cabeza con su boca no estaría tranquilo. No podría seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado._

_El recuerdo de su cautiverio aun estaba presente. Igual que la imagen de aquella niña de cabellos corto color negro-azulado y ojos negros. El recuerdo de la joven tranquilizo un poco su rabia. _

_La recordaba vagamente por causa de las diversas drogas que le suministraba aquel humano, pero aun la tenia presente en su mente. Después de liberar a los demás Shifter de las jaulas la había buscado, recorrió todo la propiedad en busca de la chica, pero nada. No estaba. En su búsqueda por Orochimaru y la niña había encontrado la gasolina y sin dudarlo le prendió fuego a aquel edificio donde estuvo capturado por tanto tiempo._

_Sasuke gruño y siguió caminando en su forma humana por el bosque, satisfecho por el recuerdo de aquel lugar envuelto en llamas. Pero también sintiendo una extraña añoranza por la chica que trato de ayudarlo._

_Su lobo aulló de dolor al pensar que se la hubiera llevado Orochimaru. La rabia y el rencor hacia la serpiente aumento de solo pensarlo. Quería encontrarlo. _

—_¡Maldición! —Gruño furioso golpeando un árbol._

_El dolor le recorrió la mano, ahora herida. Miró su nudillos ensangrentado y luego el daño donde había golpeado al árbol. Su fuerza shifter era sorprendente para aun tener Treces años. Un aullido se escucho por todo el bosque alertándolo. _

_Sasuke miró por todo su alrededor con todos sus sentidos alerta. Aquello había sido distinto, diferente. Había estado toda su vida escuchando los aullido y gruñido de la manada para saber que aquel era diferente a los de su especie. Era un poco más ¿suave? menos fuerte.. si, pero aun seguía siendo salvaje. _

_Sin dudarlo se quito toda su ropa y con un salto al aire se transformo en su forma lobo. Cuando otro aullido atravesó el bosque fue cuando comenzó a correr. Sea lo que sea que estuviera amenazando a la manada el lo detendría. _

_Un tercer aullido se escuchó, y esta vez Sasuke pudo captar algo en él. Dolor. Un fuerte dolor y perdida se transmitía en aquel aullido. Había estado preparado para una amenaza de otro Shifter, No para la imagen de un Shifter zorro joven con el cuerpo y el alma herida._

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Sasuke suspiro calmándose ante el recuerdo. Aquella vez no sabía explicar como sucedió, solo recordaba que ambos se había observado durante unos minutos sin hacer ningún movimiento, y cuando cayó la primera gota de lluvia ambos se lanzaron a una pelea.

Tal vez La rabia, el dolor, el sufrimiento y rencor que los dos llevaban en su interior provoco la pelea. Tal vez solo querían aliviar el malestar del otro. O solo querían pelear sin importar quién sería el contrincante. Sea lo que sea había servido para que ambos se tranquilizaran y terminaran con un par de huesos rotos. No fue después de algunos encuentros de lucha más cuando por fin Naruto tomo por primera vez su forma humana frente a él.

Y fue un año después al acabar una de sus muchas peleas que confesaron lo que a ambos los atormentaba. Fue la segunda vez que Sasuke hablaba con alguien más sobre su secuestro, aparte de Itachi. Y fue la primera vez que Naruto le hablo de su familia fallecida.

_**Cazada y matada por un grupo de humanos.**_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La pregunta formulada por Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke pestañeo dos veces y observo como poco a poco la mirada roja de su compañero cambiaba a un azul claro. Sin embargo las garras y los colmillos seguían allí. Era algo que no podría cambiar a voluntad.

—No hagas esa pregunta como si el bosque te perteneciera y yo lo hubiera invadido sin preguntártelo —Respondió Sasuke.

Naruto rió recuperando su buen humor.

—Me pertenece, yo vivo aquí —Puntualizó Naruto abriendo los brazos.

—Itachi te pidió que vivieras en la aldea —Le recordó Sasuke, ya ni recordando cuantas veces habían dicho aquello.

Naruto gruño y se dio la vuelta.

—Sabes lo que pienso al respecto —Dijo Naruto sentándose bajo un árbol, a pesar que ya estaba anocheciendo quería quedarse un poco más en el bosque. Gruño al recordar el venado que había perdido por causa de Sasuke, mirando al susodicho añadió—. No me gustan los humanos.

Sasuke asintió en acuerdo, a él tampoco le gustaba, excepto la apetitosa humana que apareció hoy en la panadería. Joder.. las ansias de buscarla y marcarla como suya lo estaba atormentando. Tenia que ser paciente.

—La mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea son Shifter, miembros de la manada —Explicó Sasuke tratando de controlar sus pensamientos lo más alejados de Hinata, no quería que cierta parte de su cuerpo despertara de nuevo. Mucho menos cuando se encontraba desnudo y frente a Naruto —Itachi aun tiene desocupada la casa que se encuentra al norte de la aldea, esta sola y no tan cerca de la población.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Se lo agradezco a Itachi pero aun así prefiero seguir viviendo en la cabaña que esta en el bosque —Finalizó Naruto, y sonriendo con burla añadió—No tienes que preocuparte por mi.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco ante las estúpidas palabras del rubio.

—Solo estoy cumpliendo con la parte del trato que hice con Itachi cuando tome el mando de la comisaria de Konoha —Gruño Sasuke ante el recuerdo de una de las peticiones que le hizo Itachi cuando se hizo Sheriff.

Naruto rió. Sacudiéndose el polvo miro su camisa hecha un desastre, suspiro al saber que tendría que ir al pueblo a comprarse ropa o terminaría desnudo un día de estos. No es que le avergonzara, los shifter no sentían pudor al estar desnudo frente a otros, y la prueba de eso estaba frente a él. Completamente desnudo y sin ningún signo de incomodidad en su rostro.

—Ponte algo de ropa —Exclamó burlón Naruto a su amigo, claro, no sentían vergüenza, pero tampoco es como que le gustara ver la anatomía de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miró como si fuera Idiota.

—No es como si tu estuvieras muy bien vestido —Gruño Sasuke antes las idioteces del rubio.

—Yo llevo algo de ropa —Dijo Naruto como si los trapos rotos y sucios que llevaba puesto fuera considerado ropa.

Sasuke ignorando su estúpido comentario, se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse, aun tenia mucho papeleo en el trabajo.

—Cometí traición al Huir de mi antigua manada después de aquello Sasuke —Las palabras susurradas por Naruto lo detuvo.

Inclinó la cabeza y lo vio sobre su hombro, Naruto se levanto con calma como si no hubiera dicho nada. Si no fuera por su buena audición hubiera pensado que fue así.

—No cometiste traición al marcharte —Dijo Sasuke al ver que el otro se iba.

Naruto rió, una risa seca sin sentimientos. Alzó la cabeza y miró el cielo ya lleno de estrellas, los recuerdos de su pasado lo atormentaban. La culpa por abandonar a los suyos aun estaba presente.

—Iba ser el nuevo alfa —Susurro con melancolía—. ¡Un futuro líder huyendo como cobarde dejando atrás a los suyos! Gracioso ¿No?—Rió con amargura para luego observar a Sasuke— Si esos no es traición no se que lo sea.

Sasuke observo los ahora rojos ojos de Naruto, paralizado ante lo revelado. El rubio se volteo y dio cinco pasos al frente hasta transformarse y correr por el bosque. Sasuke suspiró.

_**Todos llevamos una carga en nuestros hombros, Naruto**_... Pensó antes de continuar en sentido contrario del rubio, hacia la aldea.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Y que te pareció? —Preguntó Hinata después de ingresar a la habitación del hotel que compartirían esa noche.

Ino lanzó su bolsa de viaje a la cama sin ningún problema.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó Ino sentándose y luego inclinarse para quitarse una zapatilla —¿La chica Shifter o la panadería?

Hinata sujeto con fuerza su pequeña maleta y la coloco sobre la otra cama, la pequeña habitación tenia solo lo fundamental un baño, dos camas, una mesita de noche, un teléfono. Nada de glamour o llamativo. Después de todo solo se quedarían a pasar la noche y mañana se trasladaran a su nuevo hogar.

Sintió un cosquilleo al pensarlo, un nuevo trabajo, nuevas amistades, una nueva vida.

—Ambas —Dijo Hinata observando por la pequeña ventana su nueva aldea.

Ino se quito su otra zapatilla y observo a Hinata, alegrándose por verla tan contenta.

—Me gusto mucho la panadería, es justo lo que necesitamos y el precio es una bomba, Dios creo que es casi un regalo —Rió al recordar los papeles ya firmados de la propiedad —, ¡Y ahora es nuestra!

Hinata volteo hacia su mejor amiga, y rió feliz.

—Si, es nuestra —Afirmo Hinata—, y Izumi fue muy amable con nosotras al enseñárnosla de nuevo, esta vez para que tu la vieras.

Ino asintió al recordar a la joven Shifter Lobo. Al principio se mostró muy sobreprotectora con Hinata pero al conocer a la mujer, supo que no había ninguna amenaza.

—También me agrada —Dijo Ino y añadió con preocupación— ¿No te sientes incomoda al estar con ella y saber lo que es?

Hinata negó.

—Fue una sorpresa, sabía que me encontraría con Shifter lobos aquí, pero jamás imagine que la chica que me estaba enseñando la propiedad era una de ellos —Dijo Hinata aun sorprendida.

—No es fácil distinguir a las demás especies, somos humanos pero también somos parte animal, desde pequeños aprendemos como ser ambas cosas. Como comer en nuestra forma humana, como cazar, como transformarse. Es todo un aprendizaje de la vida —Explicó Ino recordando cuando sus padres le enseñaron como transformarse en su forma Shifter —, pero Hinata.. eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Hinata asintió.

—Sé que nunca olvidaré lo que viví con mi padre ni lo que pude haber hecho. No les temo a los lobos, solo... me siento culpable en parte por las acciones de mi padre hacia ellos —Explicó Hinata con tristeza antes los recuerdos—, me duele no haber podido hacer nada por ellos.

—Lo hiciste. Yo soy testigo de que intentaste ayudarlos Hinata, cuando te encontramos y despertaste lo único que decías es que los ayudara, pediste nuestra ayuda por ellos aun cuando tu estabas en tan pésimo estado. ¡Casi mueres de hipotermia en la nieve! —Grita Ino recordando cuando la encontraron su padre y ella aquel día.

Habían estado en busca de un miembro de la manada desaparecido, y cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo de una niña en la nieve aulló para llamar a su padre. Se había quedado con ella dándole calor a su débil cuerpo mientras esperaba a los otros miembros de la manada.

Aquel día había perdido algo muy importante para ella y a cambio consiguió a una amiga. Su mejor amiga.

—Estaba huyendo —Negó Hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama, sus ojos picaban por las lagrimas—, Te-Tenia miedo de lo que me harían y solo pensaba en huir —El recuerdo del Shifter negro herido fue el que desato sus lagrimas—. ¡Solo pensé en mi!

Ino se levanto de un salto y se arrodillo frente a ella.

—No, Hinata —Susurro Ino sujetándoles las manos—, No es así. Huiste para salvarte si, pero también para salvarlos a ellos, si no fuera así, jamas hubieras suplicado para que fuéramos a rescatarlos, aun sabiendo las consecuencias que eso traería para tu padre.

Hinata hipo entre lagrimas.

—Igual... N-No sirvió de.. de nada —Dijo entre lagrimas.

Ino la abrazó y la dejo llorar. Sabía a lo que se refería con aquellas palabras. Cuando regreso su padre de aquel lugar con noticias nada gratas.

—No fue tu culpa que incendiaran el lugar, Hinata —Comentó mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga—, Además no encontraron ningún cuerpo de algún Shifter en el. Eso quiere decir que quizás lograron escapar.

_**O quizás su padre y Orochimaru se los llevaron a otro lugar al ver que desapareció.. **_Pensó Hinata con pesar.

Después de unos minutos Ino logro tranquilizarla un poco, pero aun así su mente no podía olvidar lo sucedido.

Ino corrió a la puerta cuando hubo llamado el servicio del hotel. Luego ingreso con un carrito con su futura cena.

—Vamos a comer ¿Si? —Dijo Ino observándola aun preocupada.

Hinata sonrió y se levanto de la cama no queriendo preocuparla más.

—Tengo mucha hambre —Respondió Hinata acercándose al carrito.

Ino rió y alzó la tapa de uno de los platos, la sonrisa se le borro enseguida.

—¿Que es esto? —Preguntó mirando el contenido de su plato.

Hinata observo también y rió con sinceridad.

—Creo que es espaguetis con albóndigas —Respondió Hinata y luego le quito la tapa a su plato —Oh, comeré lo mismo.

Ino gruño fuerte.

—¿Para cenar? —Preguntó molesta Ino—, Pedí su mejor platillo del día, no este intento de comida.

Hinata rió divertida.

—Aun tenemos las galletas con mermelada del viaje —Le recordó Hinata—Eso que dijo Izumi de mantener a los turistas lo menos posible en la aldea es cierto.

—Con esta comida quien se quedaría —Añadió Ino ignorando al intento de cena y volviendo a la cama.

Hinata saco las galletas y la mermelada de su maleta, junto con una botella de agua.

—Por cierto Hinata.. hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que entre en la panadería y te vi —Comento Ino mientras le hacia espacio a su amiga para que se sentara en su cama.

—Dime —Respondió Hinata intentando abrir el frasco de mermelada.

—Tu olor era un poco diferente, ahora no se nota, pero te juro que olías diferente antes... como.. —Dudo Ino mientras le quitaba de las manos la mermelada a su amiga y sin ningún esfuerzo la abría.

Hinata miró con curiosidad a Ino ante lo escuchado ¿Olía Diferente?

—Gracias —Dijo Hinata cuando Ino le ofreció la mermelada ya abierta, como envidiaba aveces la fuerza de los Shifter, abrió el paquete de galleta y mientras sacaba una preguntó—, ¿Como olía? no use ningún perfume mientras no estabas.

—No era un perfume, era tu esencia la que había cambiado —Explico Ino—, nunca había captado ese aroma en ti. Te juro que si no conociera tus gustos por los hombres hubiera pensado que era Izumi la responsable.

Hinata se sonrojo.

—¿Mis...Mis gus-tos por los hombres? —Tartamudeo avergonzada.

Ino rió y acepto la galleta con mermelada que le ofrecía Hinata.

—Osea, que soy consciente que te gustan los hombres y no las mujeres —Explicó con diversión.

Hinata sintió su cara caliente.

—¿E-Eso que Ti-Tiene que ver con mi olor? —Tartamudeo con miedo a saber la respuesta.

—A que tu aroma era claramente a la de una mujer en estado de excitación —Respondió Ino más que divertida.

Hinata recordó al hombre que conoció cuando entro en la panadería, y la manera tan vergonzosa en como su cuerpo respondió a él. Los colores le subieron al rostro, y sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas.

—Eh... ¡No, Hinata respira! ¡Vamos respira con calma no te desmayes! —Grito Ino al ver el estado de su amiga, Okay se había pasado, quizás debería haberle respondido con más delicadeza.

Hinata trato de hacer lo que su amiga le decía con calma y trató de no desmayarse. Pero la vergüenza era cada vez mayor. ¡Por Dios, Ino la había olido, eso significa que Izumi también! Que vergüenza.

—¿Estas Bien? —Preguntó Ino al ver como se tranquilizaba un poco.

Hinata asintió aun sonrojada.

—S-Si.. Lo siento —Se disculpo— No quise preocuparte.

Ino negó con la cabeza y le ofreció un poco de agua.

—No te disculpes. Soy yo quien debería hacerlo, no tenia que haber dicho eso sabiendo que te avergonzarías con solo oír la palabra excitación —Explicó Ino—, Pero aun así.. estoy un poco curiosa.

Hinata la comprendía. Era natural para los Shifter captar esos aromas con su desarrollado sentido del olfato. Y Ino solo estaba intrigada por la razón del origen de aquel aroma en ella. Siempre había sido así, cuando olía algo de miedo, nervios, o algún aroma extraño en ella, Ino siempre le preguntaba. Solo estaba cuidándola. Y claro un poco curiosa.

—Un.. H-Hombre —Tartamudeo nada más.

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida. Bueno era claro que un hombre estaba involucrado pero aun así era sorprendente que Hinata reaccionara de esa forma tras un encuentro con un hombre. Tenía que sacarle más información.

—¿Quieres decir que te encontraste con un hombre antes de entrar en la panadería? —La interrogo Ino.

Hinata se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de aquel hombre llamado Sasuke. Agarró una galleta y comenzó a untarle mermelada para tener algo que hacer con las manos.

—Estaba.. Estaba con Izumi cuando llegue —Le explicó— Es el dueño de la panadería.

—Antiguo dueño ahora que la compramos nosotras —Aclaro Ino y cuando Hinata asintió, añadió con picardia—. ¿Es atractivo?

**_Sorprendentemente_**_** atractivo.. **_Pensó Hinata sonrojada.

—Lo es —Afirmó—. Solo.. nos miramos unos segundos o minutos, no lo sé, tuve que armarme de valor para decir mi nombre y preguntar por la venta del lugar.. y él.. Solo le dijo a Izumi "_**Es de ella**_" y se fue —Explicó Hinata.

Ino inclino la cabeza pensativa.

—¿Es de ella? —Repitió—, Crees que se refería a que la panadería es tuya ahora.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—¡Vaya bienvenida! —Rió Ino— Un nueva aldea, un nuevo negocio y ahora el primer hombre que logra excitar a mi tímida e inocente amiga, jaja.. ¡Me gusta Konoha!

Hinata deseo desaparecer en ese mismo momento...

* * *

.

.

.

—_¿Por qué me observas? __—__La suave voz lleno la habitación y calienta sin saberlo el corazón del joven. _

_El niño observa hipnotizado a la pequeña rubia acostada. La voz de la chica alcanza lugares dentro de él que no sabía que existían. El sonido hace que su bestia se recueste perezosamente dentro de él como si quisiera dejarse llevar por el sonido de su voz._

**_¿Ella quiso decir por qué la observo ahora o mientras duerme? No importa, porque de _**_**cualquier forma no sé la respuesta..** Pensó el chico._

—_No lo sé __—Responde el niño porque mentirle solo le parece algo equivocado. No podía mentirle, no a ella._

_La niña sonríe al oír la respuesta y vuelve a hacer garabatos en el cuaderno sobre su regazo. Su cabello rubio cae sobre su rostro, escondiendo sus ojos azules. _

—_Si mi padre te atrapa, él va a despellejarte —Dice la chica sonriendo y esta vez observa al joven en su ventana. _

_Los ojos del niño le gustan, su zorra podría perderse en unos ojos como los de él. Tan Hermosos. Sabía que el era unos años mayor que ella, y era un miembro muy importante de la manada. Y él sabía que ella solo tenía diez años, dos años menos que él, pero estuvo observándola desde que la conoció hace más de siete años, primero por simple curiosidad, luego por el simple hecho de querer protegerla, y aunque no logra descubrir el por qué. Sabe que no puede contenerse. _

—_Tienes razón, él va a tratar de despellejarme —Rió el niño._

—_**Tratar**__, es la palabra clave —Añade la rubia divertida. _

_Ambos se miran a los ojos unos minutos. _

—_¿Eso te molesta? Yo podría... —Se calla —, Iba a decir que podría dejar de hacerlo, pero sería una mentira. No estoy seguro que pueda detenerme._

_La rubia se sonroja antes sus palabras, él niño en cambio no tiene ningún signo de vergüenza. _

_**Eso o es un idiota..**__ Pensó la pequeña ante el recuerdo de su primo, para ella todos los chicos eran idiotas. Claro, que comenzaba a pensar que aquel joven no lo era, y si lo era a ella no le importaría. _

—_No. Tu eres bastante sexy. Me gusta mirarte también —Las palabras salen de ella sin poder evitarlo. Había escuchado a su madre decir que su padre era sexy, así que suponía que todos los chicos lindos, y especialmente aquel que siempre la observaba lo era. _

_El niño se ruboriza sin poder evitarlo._

—_¿Soy Sexy? _

_La niña asiente._

—_Si lo eres. También pienso que tu papá lo es —Comenta con Inocencia al recordar al padre del chico, que era como una copia del joven en versión adulto. _

_El niño gruñe ante la idea de que su padre también le parezca sexy. _

—_Te observo cuando duermes también —Confiesa el joven para llamar su atención. _

—_Lo sé —Responde la rubia dejando su cuaderno en la cama y caminando hacia él. _

_Incluso siendo dos años mayor, ella todavía es pequeña en comparación con él. Culpa de sus genes Shifter quizás. Ella coloca una mano en su cabello y lo acaricia haciendo que su bestia aullé y quiera dormir. _

—_¿Podrías besarme? —Las palabras salen de su boca y cuando él da un paso atrás su Zorra gime ante su rechazo, ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Era malo querer que el fuera su primer beso? _

—_No puedo __—Responde él niño._

—_¿Por qué? —Pregunta la rubia con voz suave._

—_Somos muy jóvenes para besar y yo solo voy a besar a mi compañera._

_Ella frunce el ceño y el azul de sus ojos se oscurece. _

—_Entonces ya no quiero que me observes —Dice la niña molesta._

_El joven gime sorprendido._

—_Estoy aquí para protegerte —Le aclara el niño como si con eso fuera suficiente para justificar que siempre la observará._

—_No, ya no puedes. Eso molestaría a tu futura compañera —Explica la pequeña rubia levantando el mentón desafiándolo._

—_¡No! Si mi compañera se molesta con que yo te proteja... —El chico se calla mientras su cerebro piensa en una idea— ¡Yo igual te observaría! _

—_Eso no esta bien —Le dice la niña negando._

—_Entonces te secuestraré —Señala el niño como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo—, ¡Si! así, mi compañera nunca me encontrará y yo podré vivir en estado salvaje y podría ir a verte todo el tiempo. Nadie podría detenerme. _

_La niña lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza._

—_Siempre voy a observarte —Le prometió el niño con una brillante sonrisa. Una sonrisa que calienta a la pequeña rubia por dentro._

Ino gime y se despierta en medio de la noche con un sentimiento de dolor y calidez en el pecho. Observo a Hinata dormir tranquilamente y luego se dio la vuelta en la cama para volver a dormir.

—_**Si hubiera sabido que eso era una mentira... —Susurró con dolor, deseando no volver a tener aquel sueño.**_

* * *

Notas finales de la Autora:

Oh, Dios... esto se esta poniendo interesante hasta para mi. Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, trabaje todo el día en escribirlo y por fin quedo como quería.

Para aquellos que notaron la descripción de la pequeña Hinata de Sasuke, donde dice ojos negros, no es ningún error ni nada, así lo escribí. ¿Por qué? bueno porque así tenia los ojos la niña que conoció Sasuke, osea Hinata. También Hiashi, la razón quizás la de más adelante.

Les agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron su comentario en el capitulo anterior;

_**natty jk uchiha - XukiUchiha - Dariana - Adriana - Guest - Anith - Tsuki-shin - dagorfly - DAngel7 - Guest 2.**_

Espero leer otro comentario de su parte en este capitulo.

_**Gracias a todos y Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^**_


	5. Capitulo 4 - Abandono

No es 9 pero aquí les dejo el Nuevo Capitulo ^-^

* * *

_**Ayuda**_

Tengo pensado cambiar el Summary de la historia, creo que esta historia se esta yendo por otro rumbo diferente. Y el actual Summary no da muchos detalles de lo que realmente va esta historia. ¿Me darían su ayuda?

Pueden escribir uno pequeño, y mandármelo. Uno donde relate tanto el amor posesivo de estas parejas como sus demonios internos. ¡No olviden que la pareja principal es SasuHina! Quiero uno que vaya más apegado a la trama de la historia. Pueden hacerlo basado en el prólogo, si quieren.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 "Abandono"**_

* * *

La tensión en el ambiente era notable. Las ganas de levantarse y largarse de aquella casa lo más rápido posible eran como siempre muy fuertes. Pero no lo hace. Tenía que admitir que sentía un poco de curiosidad sobre el tema en discusión. Tal vez una morbosa y satisfactoria curiosidad por saber por qué el alfa había rechazado _**otra vez **_la invitación a cenar anoche.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz claramente irritada de su "_**cuidadora**_" la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Izumi aparto la mirada de los huevos revueltos en su plato y giró el rostro hacia la mujer mayor que parecía estar en sus cuarenta años. Edad que negaba tener y trataba de ocultar con maquillaje. El cabello azul coincidía con el de su hija, solo que el de ella era mucho más opaco y destellos plateados se veían por aquí y por allá. Problema que solucionaría ese mismo día con un buen tinte.

—Desayunando —Respondió Izumi llevándose un bocado a la boca para no reírse.

El gruñido nada femenino que salió de Konan le hizo reafirmar lo que ya sabía. No era bienvenida.

—Sabes muy bien que no soportamos comer en tu presencia —Reclamó con voz Chillona Konan apartando el plato —, ¿Cómo quieres que desayune con tu asqueroso olor tan cerca de mí? y encima preparas huevos, cuando sabes que hoy quería comer ensalada de fruta.

Izumi bajo la mirada al plato de Konan el cual se encontraba vació.

—Aun así te lo has comido —Exclamó con ligera burla.

El gruñido molesto en la cabeza de la mesa la hizo arrepentir enseguida de sus palabras.

—Ve a tu habitación —Demandó con voz ronca el patriarca de la casa.

Izumi bajo la mirada sin atreverse a mirar al padre de Konan, sabía que no la estaba mirando pero aun así sintió su corazón acelerarse. Levantándose agarró su plato.

—Deja el plato en la mesa, sabes que no tienes permitido comer en la habitación querida —Se burló la mayor mirándola.

Izumi apretó los labios para no replicar ante aquello. ¿Qué no tenía permitido comer en su habitación? ¡Si desde que llego a esa casa comía siempre allí!. La risa divertida de Konan la hizo apretar los puños frustrada.

Colocó el plato en la mesa y, rápidamente se dirigió hacía las escaleras.

—¡Oh, no te olvides de bajar a lavar los traste! —Gritó Konan.

—Si —Respondió Izumi antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

La risas divertidas de las femeninas la hizo detenerse. Estaba harta de aquello.

—Mamá eso fue muy cruel —Escuchó la voz de Konan claramente divertida.

—Si, ¡viste la cara que puso! jaja —Rió la mayor—. ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos que seguir teniéndola con nosotros cariño?

Izumi miró hacía el final de la escalera.

—No lo sé. El alfa dijo que cuidáramos de ella cuando la trajo, nunca me dijo cuanto tiempo sería eso —Respondió finalmente el padre—, supongo que permanentemente.

El corazón se le partió un poco más. Itachi no la quería con él.. tenía que recordarlo.

—¡Permanentemente! —Gritó Konan—, Yo no quiero vivir toda mi vida con esa huérfana asquerosa. Huele como un perro pulgoso.

Izumi puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación. Aquello era ridículo. Ella no olía mal, si, tenía que admitir que tenía un ligero aroma a lobo, pero eso era natural en su especie. Y Konan siendo una Shifter Lobo como ella, también tenía el mismo olor y, ni con todo esos perfumes que hacían que su nariz se irritará ante lo fuerte que eran, podía ocultar lo que era.

Subió otra escalera en la segunda planta y abrió la puerta al final del ultimó escalón. Ignoró el crujido de la madera de la puerta al cerrarla y se acostó. Soltó el gruñido de molestia que había estado reprimiendo durante la ultima hora desde que se despertó y bajo hacer el desayuno.

Respirando para tranquilizarse clavo la mirada en cualquier punto del techo del ático donde dormía desde ya muchos años. Aquel lugar había sido su refugio y cárcel desde que se mudo con aquella familia. La primera vez que entró allí había estado abrumada y triste ante el abandono de Itachi.

_**Flash Black**_

—_**Por favor no me dejes aquí**__**— **__**Suplica con un Hilo de voz encarando al alfa de Konoha. Él era todo lo que conoce y ahora la estaba abandonando. **_

_**Él se sacude su cabello negro y la observa. Izumi había notado que siempre hacía ese gesto cuando se sentía agitado con ella. **_

_**Lo cual sucede mucho desde que comencé a seguirlo como un cachorro perdido. Lo cual soy.. Piensa Izumi, Había estado perdida desde la muerte de sus padres a manos de aquella persona extraña.**_

_**El recuerdo de sus padres muertos la hizo gemir de dolor. No recordaba como inició todo ni por qué fue, pero el recuerdo de sus padres en un charco de sangre la perseguiría siempre. Recordaba haber estado escondida en un agujero bajo el suelo lo que pareció horas en la espera del llamado de su padre diciéndole que ya todo estaba bien. Pero nunca llegaron esas palabras. **_

_**El silencio que reinaba afuera era abrumador y el olor que impregnaba el ambiente la aterraba. La viscosidad que se filtró por la madera del piso hacía el hoyo de su refugio la estaba asfixiando. Sabía lo que era ese aroma sobre su piel y cabello, pero tenía mucho miedo de confirmarlo.**_

_**Después de armarse de valor empezó a empujar la madera hacia arriba, sus primeros intentos fueron fallidos algo estaba ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella, se preguntó si su madre había colocado el cofre donde guardaba su ropa sobre la salida para ocultarla mejor. Aterrada al verse encerrada para siempre obligo a su pequeño cuerpo a empujar hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin pudo abrirlo.**_

_**No debió haber salido.**_

_**Se quedó paralizada cuando salio y vio con ojos desorbitados el "objecto" que evitaba que abriera la salida. No era un objecto ni el cofre de ropa. Era el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Las lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos como cascada, con manos temblorosas bajo la tapa/puerta del refugio y chillo al ver la cantidad de sangre sobre sus manos. **_

_**Gritó asustada intentando limpiarse con su vestido, el cual para su espanto también estaba lleno de sangre. Sangre, sangre... la sangre de sus padres estaba por todas partes, su madre sin vida estaba cerca de su padre con la mano estirada hacía él y sus ojos observaban el vació, su sangre se conectaba con la de su progenitor, creando una laguna roja sobre la puerta donde momentos antes ella se encontraba. Y ella estaba bañada por aquella sangre. **_

_**Aquel día había perdido a sus padres de la manera más atroz posible y ahora perdía a Itachi. La persona que la rescato cuando no tenía a nadie en el mundo y solo era una loba huérfana que vagaba por el bosque. **_

_**Él es toda mi vida ahora.. Piensa Izumi con dolor.**_

_**Cuando la rescato de aquellos cazadores en el bosque y la trajo con él fue feliz. Él la cuido, se mantuvo con ella siempre, se acostó en el suelo de su casa ella, **__**acariciándola**__**, intentando hacerla cambiar su forma lobo a la cual se vio sometida durante meses después de aquella tragedia que marco su vida. No sabía como volver, su mente se había cerrado ante el dolor y la perdida. Itachi siempre estuvo allí para ella. Durante días. Hasta que por fin pudo cambiar de forma.**_

—_**Esto es lo mejor. Confía en mí —Dice finalmente Itachi. **_

_**Izumi intenta creerle y confiar en él. Gira la cabeza y observa el lugar que será su nueva casa. Un hombre y una mujer están en el porche con una niña que parecer tener la misma edad que ella. Ellos parecen la imagen de la familia perfecta. **_

_**Itachi le había dicho que son una buena familia y que el hecho que tengan una hija la haría sentir acompañada. **__**Ella en ese momento quiso decirle que él era el único que necesitaba y aunque ella no fuera su hermano perdido quería acompañarlo en su dolor. Pero no pudo decirlo antes y mucho menos ahora, él la quería lejos.**_

—_**Por favor no me hagas ir. Prometo que voy a ser mejor —Suplica sin embargo, sabe que la familia detrás de ella la esta escuchando. Ellos son lobos después de todo —, No voy a entrar más en tu habitación. Voy a quedarme en la mía. Por favor Itachi —añade sintiendo sus lagrimas descender por su rostro. **_

_**Era la primera vez que lloraba después de la muerte de sus padres, era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a Itachi. **_

_**Un gruñido bajo sale del pecho del adolescente frente a ella. Escucha que dan un paso atrás, pero ella no. Se acerca más a él. A pesar de tener ocho años, casi nueves. Aun cuando el gruñido sea por ella. Quiere acercarse a él y poner su cabeza en su pecho. **_

_**Él va hacerlo. Me va dejar aquí... Piensa Izumi.**_

—_**Voy a volver mañana para comprobar que estás bien, Izumi —Me dice y gira caminando a su camioneta—, Voy a encontrar a mi hermano y a tu familia —Promete alejándose de mi.**_

_**Nunca le dije que aquello era imposible. No lo de encontrar a su hermano menor, confiaba en que así sería, deseaba que se reuniera con él. Pero lo de encontrar a su familia era imposible. Estaban muertos. Quería decírselo... pero aun le dolía mucho hablar de ello. Pensó en contárselo con el tiempo pero justo en ese momento la estaba abandonando. La estaba dejando sola. **_

_**Izumi se queda allí mientras ve la camioneta marcharse. Preguntándose si aquello era culpa suya. Quizás si lo era. Tal vez todas esas escabullidas al cuarto de Itachi en las noches, lo había molestado. Pero ella no tenía toda la culpa. Se había acostumbrado a su olor y calor por aquellos días que se acostaba con ella cuando aun mantenía su forma Shifter. Solo quería dormir con él. **_

_**Tal vez por eso él está haciéndome salir. ¿Quién quiere a un pequeño cachorro perdido siguiéndolo donde quiera que va? ..Piensa Izumi con dolor. **_

_**Sintiendo una mano en su hombro levanta la mirada. La mujer de cabello azul que coincide con el de la niña esta a su lado. **_

—_**Ven adentro querida. Voy a mostrarte tu habitación.**_

—_**¿Ella se va quedar con nosotros?—Pregunta la niña molesta—, No voy a compartir mi habitación con ella.**_

—_**Vas a hacer lo que yo diga. El alfa dijo que vamos a cuidar de ella y eso es lo que haremos—Dice el padre. **_

_**Izumi reprime un gemido de dolor al sentir la mano de la mujer apretarla con las palabras, las uñas clavándose un poco en su piel. Ella claramente no está feliz con las órdenes del alfa. **_

—_**Ve adentro —Esta vez el tono de la mujer es de irritación cuando comienza a empujarla hacia la casa. Quiere soltarse pero se queda quieta. ¿Qué elección tenía? **_

_**La niña le manda una mirada que podría matar. Lejos de ser la dulce niña que era cuando estaba Itachi allí. Cuando entran a la casa, es guiada dos niveles de escaleras hasta llegar al ático. Enseguida la mujer la suelta y destraba la puerta mostrandole el espacio. El cuarto es un revoltijo con una cama en el centro del caos.**_

—_**Vas a tener que dejar esto limpio y habitable. Estoy segura que el alfa va querer verlo cuando vuelva mañana. Asegúrate de hacerlo bien —Dice la mujer para luego girar y bajar las escaleras—, La cena es a las siete. Es mejor que termines todo a esa hora o no vas a comer —Grita ella mientras baja —. No es como si lo necesitas —Agrega en un murmullo que Izumi escucha por su hábil oído.**_

**_Sentándose_**_** en la cama mira alrededor. La soledad que siente ahora es mucho más fuerte que cuando vagaba por el bosque. Por lo menos ahí nunca había tenido a Itachi en su corazón. Ahora no solo sufría la perdida de sus padres sino también el dolor del abandono de Itachi.**_

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Izumi gime conteniendo las ganas de llorar. No podía hacerlo. Ya no más. Levantándose mira su reflejo en el pequeño espejo, su pantalón teñido al cuerpo de color azul rey, y la camisa sencilla sin escote color blanco no eran muy llamativa. Tenía un gusto sencillo y, a pesar de las criticas de las arpías de Konan y sus amigas, podía asegurar que era atractiva y femenina.

Su cuerpo era voluminoso y tenía curvas donde una mujer debía tener. No se iba a dejarse menospreciar por nadie. Soltándose su largo cabello, decide salir afuera. Necesitaba aire puro y desconectar su mente de Itachi.

_**No puedo llorar por él siempre...**_ se aconseja antes de abandonar la casa.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Dios.. ¡esto es un sueño! —Exclama entusiasmada Ino a su lado—, ¿Dime que esta preciosa propiedad es nuestra?

Hinata ríe suavemente y asiente con la mirada fija en la panadería.

—Es nuestra —Responde metiendo la mano en su shors mezclina color blanco, y sacando las llaves de la panadería añade—. Pero aun tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Ino asiente en acuerdo.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres convertirla en algo parecido a una cafetería? —Pregunta Ino mirándola —, Estuve pensándolo también, creo que es lo mejor para nosotras. Te puedo ayudar con los menús del día, y hacer mis propios postres. ¡Ya tengo varios dulces en mentes!

—Tengo una lista de recetas para el menú, pero solo será un plato por día. No entregaremos menú a los clientes, eso nos convertiría en un restaurante —Medito Hinata introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, pero no entro.

—Podemos poner un anunció afuera donde diga el plato del día —Dijo Ino caminando sobre sus tacones Christian Louboutin color rojo frente a la panadería—, ejemplo; Especial del Día; Desayuno Americano. Si no les gusta compren su postre sino ¡lárguense!.

Hinata camino hacia su amiga divertida.

—Es una buena idea —Asintió consiente en que solo lo dejarían hasta desayuno americano—, ¿has pensando en un nombre?

Ino levanto la mirada y observo las palabras "_**Panadería Uchiha**_" sobre la entrada y negó.

—¿No podemos solo ponerle cafetería? ¿Pastelería y Cakes?—Sonrió Ino fijando sus ojos azules en ella—, ¿Qué te parece _**Tierra de Tentaciones**_?

—Suena bien —Respondió Hinata con los ojos clavados en _**Uchiha**_.

—Mei puede encargarse del el anunció y enviarlo junto a nuestras cosas —Comentó Ino alisando su falda de cuero color negro hacía abajo.

Hinata pensó en su amiga Mei, una famosa critica de la gastronomía. La habían conocido en un concurso de repostería en la que Ino y ella participaron hace un año, la mujer se había enamorado de su postre de diversos tipos de chocolate. Y a pesar de no poseer un negocio en la ciudad se había vuelto una amiga y critica a lo largo de su carrera en el mundo de la cocina.

Habían vivido juntas por un tiempo, hasta que Ino y ella decidieron abandonar la ciudad. Después de vivir tanto tiempo rodeadas de la naturaleza sabían que aquel lugar no era para ellas. Mei se había entristecido y había prometido que las visitaría. Hinata estaba segura que había querido irse con ellas, pero su carrera y principalmente su familia no se lo permitía.

—¿Crees.. que ella estará bien? —Le preguntó a Ino con tristeza.

Ino suspira.

—Mei tiene mucha carga sobre ella, pero es una mujer muy fuerte seguro esta bien —Respondió—, anoche le llame y le di la dirección para que mandara nuestros utensilios de repostería y demás cosas que dejamos en el departamento, Sonaba bien, no creo que su familia este sobre ella nuevamente.

Hinata asintió.

—Voy a llamarla para que nos haga el anuncio, Mei es buena con la publicidad seguro y lo termina en solo unas horas.

—¿No debemos tomar las medidas primero? —Pregunta Hinata señalando el anunció sobre la entrada.

Ino medito unos segundos también, era notable los metros de largo y ancho, pero era mejor estar seguras.

—Vi una escalera en el cuarto donde guardan los utensilios de limpieza en la panadería, podemos sacarla y tomar las medidas.

—En el carro esta una cinta métrica —Añadió Ino pensativa—, Ve por ella, yo sacaré la escalera.

Hinata asintió y ambas corrieron en dirección contraria. Unos dos minutos después estaban de nuevo junto a la entrada.

—Es increíble que los antiguos dueños nos dejara con todas estas cosas —Dijo Ino cargando con una mano la escalera como si no pesará nada—, Tal vez son ricos y no les importa regalar —Río colocando la escalera bajo el letrero.

Hinata la vio subir y tomar las medidas de largo, las cuales ella desde abajo anoto.

—Ummm... —se detuvo Ino sacando el teléfono de entre su falda y cintura—, ¡Es Mei! —Gritó saltando desde casi tres metros de alto como si nada, para caer de pie en el suelo. Hasta este punto Hinata aun se preguntaba como podía hacer eso con tacones.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —Se preocupo Hinata recibiendo en sus manos la cinta métrica.

Ino se encogió de hombros y contesto.

—Es sobre el traslado de nuestras cosas —Le susurro Ino después de unos segundos—, Voy a beber un poco de agua y le diré sobre el anunció, ya regreso —Le dijo entrando a la panadería—, ¡Si como escuchaste Mei, un anunció para nuestro negocio!

Hinata la vio alejarse y luego miró hacia la escalera. ¿Debería de continuar? Ino hablaba con Mei durante horas, seguro y se quedaría hablando con ella durante un buen rato. Miró la puerta abierta de la panadería y luego la escalera.

Suspirando se encamino hacía la escalera, si iba a subir era mejor hacerlo rápido, ya que si Ino salía y la encontrara sobre tres metros sobre el suelo, la haría bajar de inmediato. Ino se ocupaba de los trabajos "_**peligrosos**_" por ella. Hinata era consiente que su condición Humana era catalogada para los Shifter como débil y frágil. No es que Ino la menospreciara por ser humana, sin embargo se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar.

Hinata subió los escalones de la escalera y comenzó a tomar las medidas de ancho, tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Qué haces allí arriba, señorita? —La voz grave y firme masculina bajo de ella la hizo tambalear sobre la escalera.

Hinata se agarro al techo y cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a caerse miró hacía abajo. Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color la miraba fijamente. Por una desima de segundos su corazón aleteo al ver aquellos ojos negros pero tan rápido como llego se tranquilizó. _**No era él**_.

—¿Quién... eres? —Preguntó Hinata estudiando al hombre. Él parecido con Sasuke era asombroso, solo que este hombre era claramente unos años mayor y su cabello era largo.

El extraño la observo durante unos segundos, parecía estar estudiándola. Hinata quiso bajarse y correr dentro de la panadería, no es que la estuviera intimidando, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que la vieran tan fijamente. Podía sentir su mirada tratando de saber si era amiga o enemiga.

—Itachi Uchiha —Se presentó el hombre mirándola—, Ahora puede decirme ¿Quien es usted y que la trae a Konoha? además de ¿Por que esta sobre una escalera frente a la panadería de mi familia?

Hinata gimió internamente nerviosa. Sin duda era familia de aquel hombre. La capacidad de alterarla estaba confirmada.

_**Solo que Sasuke me altero de otra forma... **_Pensó Hinata ligeramente sonrojada.

—Yo... Soy Hin —Un fuerte gruñido/aullido la interrumpió. Hinata brincó sorprendida y para su pesar y mala suerte perdió el equilibrio. Asustada trató de sujetarse de la escalera o el techo pero la gravedad hizo su trabajo mandando su cuerpo hacía atrás, su caída al suelo era inevitable. Cerró fuertemente los ojos asustada. Un segundo, dos segundos, cinco segundos...

—¿Estas bien, señorita? —Escuchó a Itachi preguntar demasiado cerca de su oído.

—...—Hinata abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Itachi mirándola. Sin poder ocultar su vergüenza se sonrojo al notar que en vez de el duro suelo había caído sobre los brazos de aquel hombre.

—Itachi.. —Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Hinata en medio de sus nervios y aun terror por la caída, sintió que él cuerpo del hombre se tensaba de inmediato.

—_**¡Itachi! —**_Gruño furioso otra voz completamente diferente a la anterior.

Tanto Hinata como Itachi respingaron, él pelinegro se giró con ella aun en los brazos y observaron a las dos personas frente a ellos.

—Izumi... —Susurró Itachi.

Hinata apenas lo escuchó sus ojos perlas estaban centrados sobre él otro hombre frente a ellos. Como si fuera un interruptor su cuerpo se encendió y vibro en reconocimiento.

_**Sasuke...**_ Pensó Hinata antes de perder el conocimiento. Demasiadas emociones para ella.

* * *

Notas Finales de la Autora:

Fufufu es mejor que corras Itachi XD deja a Hinata lentamente en el suelo y ¡Corre! ¡RUN,RUN! jajaja

Este capitulo se centro más en Izumi y en parte en Itachi. Después de todo los abandone en el capitulo anterior. ¿Les pareció intrigante y sorpresivo el pasado de Izumi? Les juro que no tenía planeado matarlos de esa forma jeje solo que mientras escribía este capitulo se me ocurrió. Y pues lo escribí. No crean que mientras escribía pensé ¿Por que no mato a alguien? No. Tengo una razón para la muerte de estos personajes, y quizás escriba con más detalles lo que sucedió esa noche, pero más adelante.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron su Reviews en el capitulo anterior; RukiaNeechan - DAngel7 -Anith - Tsuki-shin - Patohf

Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^


	6. Capitulo 5 - Dulce Melodía

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, era para el próximo mes pero.. ¡Quise darle este pequeño regalo adelantado! ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

_**Capitulo 5 "Dulce Melodía"**_

* * *

_**Anteriormente...**_

—_**Itachi.. —Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ellos.**_

_**Hinata en medio de sus nervios y aun terror por la caída, sintió que él cuerpo del hombre se tensaba de inmediato.**_

—_**¡Itachi! —Gruño furioso otra voz completamente diferente a la anterior.**_

_**Tanto Hinata como Itachi respingaron, él pelinegro se giró con ella aun en los brazos y observaron a las dos personas frente a ellos.**_

—_**Izumi... —Susurró Itachi.**_

_**Hinata apenas lo escuchó sus ojos perlas estaban centrados sobre él otro hombre frente a ellos. Como si fuera un interruptor su cuerpo se encendió y vibro en reconocimiento.**_

_**Sasuke... Pensó Hinata antes de perder el conocimiento. Demasiadas emociones para ella.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Itachi se quedo unos segundos paralizado, sin saber que hacer. Sus ojos se centraron en Izumi que lo observaba con gesto triste. Su corazón se agito al verla así. Y ignorando el gruñido que soltó Sasuke se preguntó si había hecho algo mal para que lo observará de aquella forma.

—Itachi es mejor que quites tus garras de ella —Advirtió Sasuke avanzando hacía él.

Él susodicho por primera vez aparto la mirada de su protegida y miró a su hermano pequeño.

_**Al parecer si hice algo ¿pero, qué?... **_pensó Itachi al ver el rostro molesto de Sasuke. Parecía listo para una pelea. Aquello le recordaba cuando Obito encontró a la humana Rin junto Shisui, había iniciado una pelea apenas advirtió que ella era suya, los celos de Obito fueron descabellados en aquel entonces, aun no había reclamado a su pareja, así que cualquier ser con polla abajo estaba prohibido que se acercará a Rin. Shisui tontamente lo había desafiado y aunque solo estaba hablando con la Humana eso fue más que suficiente para Obito. Itachi se burlo de su mejor amigo durante un buen tiempo. La pelea había sido muy entretenida y el gesto contrariado y sorprendido de Rin al descubrir lo que eran siempre estaría en su memoria.

Claro que como alfa les dio un escarmiento por exponer su naturaleza Shifter tan a la ligera. Habían puesto en peligro a la manada al transformarse a plena luz del día. Por suerte ningún humano aparte de Rin había estado presente.

—O te arrancaré el cuello sin importar que seas mi hermano —Añadió Sasuke con los ojos rojos.

Ver el sharingan en los ojos de Sasuke fue cuando el _**Chick **_en su mente ocurrió. Las piezas encajaron y abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendido.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Maldijo Itachi bajando la mirada hacía la humana en sus brazos que para su sorpresa estaba inconsciente. ¿Cuando se había desmayado? _**Cuando te quedaste como Idiota mirando a Izumi...**_advirtió una voz en su cabeza.

Miró a su hermano pequeño y luego a la humana. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

—¿Es tuya esta.. _**humana**_? —Remarcó con burla la ultima palabra.

Sasuke gruño frustrado, ver a Hinata subida en la escalera lo había sobresaltado, juró que su corazón se había paralizado cuando la vio caer, y saber que en parte aquello había sido culpa suya por no controlar sus emociones, no ayudaba. El aullido había salido de lo más profundo de su pecho al verla en peligro sobre esa escalera.

—Es _**Mía**_ —Afirmó con posesión a Itachi, una cosa es que se sintiera agradecido de que rescatara a Hinata de caer en el suelo, otra que le gustara ver a _**SU**_ compañera en brazos de otro hombre.

Izumi giro el rostro cada vez que uno de aquellos hombres hablaba. Alerta, sus sentidos gritaban peligro cada vez que miraba a Sasuke y que Itachi lo estuviera provocando no ayudaba. Fijo su oscura mirada en Hinata quién estaba sin saberlo entre aquellos dos hombres. La mujer se encontraba profundamente dormida por lo que podía escuchar, su expresión antes asustada y sorprendida al verlos había cambiado para ser una calmada. Una ligera sonrisa se creo en los labios de Hinata cuando Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente como para estirar la mano y posarla sobre su frente quitando los flequillos del rostro.

La expresión de la Humana la hizo sentir culpable. Había sentidos celos cuando la vio en los brazos de Itachi. Hinata evidentemente estaba reconociendo a Sasuke aun cuando estaba dormida. La forma en que su rostro se giro ante el tacto de su compañero y el sonrojo que se iba formando en sus mejillas era una prueba más que no era la compañera de Itachi.

_**Tampoco yo.. **_Se recordó Izumi acercándose a los dos hombres en su vida.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Intervino cuando vio como Sasuke comenzaba a gruñirle a Itachi por alejar a su pareja de su contacto.

Itachi fijo la mirada en Izumi y sonrió. Las mariposas estallaron en el interior de la mujer sin poder evitarlo.

—Si, solo se desmayo por el susto que le produjo ver a mi tonto hermano menor —Se burlo.

Izumi sonrió, Itachi nunca cambiaba. Siempre estaba molestando a Sasuke. Desde que el Uchiha menor había regresado de su cautiverio había sabido la extraña relación que mantenían los dos hermanos. Izumi que estaba al pendiente de Itachi sabía que el mayor se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, el secuestro de Sasuke había sido un golpe fuerte para él. Y el hecho de que no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo lo molestaba. Izumi era consciente de lo mucho que Itachi amaba a su hermano.

Sasuke gruño mostrando los colmillos, consciente en que sus ojos habían cambiado, su clan tenía unos ojos singulares cuando estaban en su forma salvaje, eran rojos y con tres aspas alrededor. Su clan lo llamo Sharingan, y aunque sus ojos cambiaban cuando estaba en su forma lobo, también podían cambiar según sus emociones. Evidentemente en ese momento estaba furioso y si no fuera porque podía lastimar a Hinata ya se hubiera lanzado sobre su hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Sasuke fijando su mirada en el hermoso rostro de _**Su**_ humana.

Itachi se encogió de hombros provocando que Hinata se aferrara con una mano a su camiseta. La imagen casi hace que Sasuke olvidara que no podía arrebatársela de los brazos, ya que si lo hacía la llevaría a su casa, más concretamente a su cama y le haría entender que _**Él**_ era el único hombre del que debía aferrarse.

—Rescatando damiselas —Se burlo.

—Itachi —Advirtió Izumi para que se detuviera.

Itachi la miró unos segundos y suspiró.

—La vi sobre la escalera, nunca la había visto antes en el pueblo así que vine a investigar —Explico.

—Es la nueva dueña de la panadería —Dijo Izumi a ver que Sasuke estaba encantado observando a Hinata.

Itachi asintió entendiendo por donde iba todo. Olisqueó sin darse cuenta el aroma de Izumi antes de observar a su hermano.

—Es peligroso exponer a nuestra especie a cualquiera —Le recordó Itachi serio.

—Ella no es cualquiera —Gruño las palabras Sasuke.

Itachi asintió.

—No me refiero a ella —Explicó—, es tu compañera y por lo tanto es parte de nuestra manada, solo te recuerdo que debes controlarte, no quiero que termines transformándote frente a los demás turistas.

—¡Hmmf! —Fue la única respuesta de Sasuke.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco.

—También esta otra mujer con ella —Añadió Izumi sin decir que era una Shifter Zorro y que Hinata ya era consciente que su especie existía—, Se llama Ino y vive con Hinata.

Itachi asintió entendiendo que la mujer en sus brazos se llamaba Hinata. Eso explicaba el otro aroma sobre ella, era ligero pero estaba allí. Y extrañamente aquel aroma le llamaba la atención, era un poco diferente, pero si acercaba su nariz a la mujer para saber de que se trataba su hermano lo mataría.

—¿Qué debo hacer con ella? —Preguntó Itachi sin saber que hacer con la mujer en sus brazos.

Sasuke automáticamente extendió los brazos.

—¡Dámela! —Ordenó.

—No —Fue la respuesta de Itachi hacía su tonto hermano menor.

Izumi suspiró y estiró los brazos.

—Yo la llevaré adentro, Ino debe de estar allí —Dijo y mirando a Sasuke explicó—, debes de controlarte, ella es humana y sería una gran conmoción para ella si se despertará en la cama con un hombre que apenas y vio por unos segundos ayer, y que para su sorpresa quiere reclamarla como suya.

—Jamás dije que quería llevarla a mi cama —Replicó Sasuke.

Izumi y Itachi alzaron una ceja.

—¿No quieres llevarla a tu cama? —Preguntó Itachi con burla.

Sasuke gruño molesto. Aquella respuesta por su parte había sido tonta, era bastante obvio que quería secuestrar a Hinata y encadenarla en su cama, joder si con solo verla hacía que su polla se endureciera, quería hundirse en ella y lamer sus jugos.

_**¿Sería tan dulce como su aroma? **_.. se preguntó, el latir en su polla incrementó haciéndolo jadiar, aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para él.

—Es evidente, mi tonto hermano menor —Se burlo Itachi al reconocer el aroma de excitación en Sasuke.

Sasuke lo observo con los ojos rojos furioso y lanzandole una mirada a la mujer en sus brazos se dio la vuelta, marchándose. No pudo evitar reír cuando estuvo seguro que no lo escucharía.

—Itachi —Lo regaño Izumi.

Ambos se observaron con una sonrisa. Itachi borro su sonrisa y se maravillo con la belleza natural de su protegida. Su lobo gimió de felicidad al verla sonreír.

_**¿Hace cuanto tiempo no compartían un momento como este? **_... fue la pregunta que ambos compartieron..

_**Desde que la abandonaste como si no fuera nada para ti**_ ... respondió la voz en su cabeza, Itachi gruño y entrego con cuidado a la humana a Izumi.

—¿Itachi? —Preguntó preocupada Izumi al verlo tan serio después de que segundos antes se estaba riendo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —Respondió el pelinegro alejándose pero luego se detuvo y susurró—, No te acerques al norte de la aldea hasta que yo te diga que es seguro.

Izumi sintió su corazón contraerse al verlo marchar lo más rápido que pudo, se estaba alejando de ella como siempre.

—Él si se preocupa por mi —Se dijo mientras caminaba hacía la entrada de la panadería.

De no ser así ¿Por que molestarse en advertirle cuando había algún peligro en la aldea? siempre había sido así, él le decía a que lugar no debía acercarse y ella cumplía, confiaba en Itachi y sabia que si decía que no debía ir al norte era porque representaba un peligro para ella.

_**Te ve como una hermana menor... **_Se recordó Izumi con tristeza.

Lejos de ella Itachi golpeaba un árbol frustrado.

_**Solo es una obsesión, ella no es mi compañera**_... Se recrimino, debía de dejar de sentir aquella obsesión por Izumi, si al final no resultaba ser su compañera como pensaba, se haría mucho daño tanto él como la mujer que _**Si**_ sería su compañera.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡¿Qué paso?! —Exclamó Ino al ver a Izumi entrar en la cocina con Hinata en brazos.

Izumi vio a la hermosa rubia acercarse casi corriendo a ella.

—Sé cayó de la escalera, esta desmayada... Bueno ahora dormida —Corrigió al ver la expresión relajada de la peliazul.

Ino jadeo.

—¡Se cayó de la escalera! —Repitió buscando cualquier herida en su amiga, olfateó el aroma de Hinata en busca del olor a sangre pero no le llegó, en su lugar había otro aroma en ella—, ¿Qué es ese olor? Es ligero pero esta en ella, y no eres tu.

Izumi negó.

—Es el aroma de Itachi, él la atrapo cuando caía —Explicó Izumi sin saber como sentirse con el hecho que Hinata tuviera el aroma del hombre que amaba en ella.

Ino se inclinó sobre Hinata y olfateo de nuevo. Un gruñido salió de su pecho.

—Es un Shifter y de sangre pura —Reconoció.

Izumi asintió.

—Es el alfa de nuestra manada, Itachi Uchiha.

Ino miró a su amiga unos segundos y asintió. ¡Vaya con Hinata, era su segundo día en Konoha y ya era salvada por la persona más importante de allí! ¿Uchiha? era uno de los antiguos dueños de la panadería, el apellido era el mismo.

—Luego te regañare por subirte allí, Hinata —Le susurró.

Izumi sonrió al ver el cariño con el que Ino observaba a Hinata. La rubia acuno a su amiga en sus brazos y se dirigió hacía la escalera.

—¿No sería mejor que la despertáramos? —Preguntó Izumi siguiéndola hasta la segunda habitación del piso de arriba.

Ino negó con la cabeza mientras acostaba con cuidado a Hinata en la cama. ¿Despertarla cuando por fin la veía dormir tan tranquilamente? ¡jamás! Ahora que pensaba anoche también durmió profundamente como ahora.

—Hinata durante años sufre de constantes pesadillas —Explicó alejándose de la cama, no sabía porque le contaba aquello a Izumi cuando apenas y la conocía, pero la joven le proyectaba confianza—, verla así de tranquila hace que mi corazón lata de alegría, no me gusta verla llorar o asustada cada vez que despertaba por causa de aquellos sueños.

Izumi asintió con los ojos en Hinata.

—Lo comprendo —Murmuró, No había nadie más que entendiera a Hinata que ella, frecuentemente vivía el día de la muerte de sus padres en sus sueños. Sabía perfectamente lo relajante que era un día sin sufrir aquellas pesadillas. Era como si te purificaras.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la cocina.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo en la aldea? —Preguntó Ino sentándose en el mostrador, sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsa para hacer el inventario, había muchas cosas por comprar.

Izumi se sentó a su lado.

—Desde que tenía ocho años —Respondió —, Él actual alfa me rescato cuando un grupo de cazadores me perseguían.

Ino paro de escribir y gruño furiosa. ¡Cazadores! Los odiaba profundamente. Una imagen de un niño llorando llego a su mente. Sacudió la cabeza espantando aquella imagen. No era momento para aquello. Observó a Izumi que miraba un rincón de la cocina.

—Entonces te trajo con él —Adivino Ino sorprendida—, Vaya... normalmente los Shifters Lobo son muy territorial y no permiten un miembro de otra manada en la suya, al menos que se empareje con uno de los suyos.

Izumi suspiró, aquello era una de las causas por la que los otros Shifter la miraban sobre el hombro como si no fuera nada. Por algo las arpías de Konan y sus amigas la llamaban Huérfana, porque lo era.

—Itachi es un buen alfa y nadie se atreve a contradecirlo —Comentó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. A pesar de todo el dolor que sentía por su rechazo y alejamiento, sentía un gran agradecimiento por regalarle un espacio en su manada. No era feliz con la familia de Konan pero al menos tenia un techo y comida para vivir, y aquellos días que vivió con Itachi fueron maravillosos para ella, siempre atesoraría aquel recuerdo.

Ino noto el cariño y la forma en que los ojos de Izumi brillaban cuando hablaba del alfa.

_**Es un amor puro sin duda**_, pensó sonriendo con melancolía.

—¿Cuantos años tienes? —Preguntó con picardía, el olor de Izumi aun no era muy fuerte así que sabía que aun no entraba en la etapa de madurez.

Izumi se sonrojo sabiendo de que iba aquella pregunta.

—Pronto cumpliré los veinte —Respondió—. ¿Porque abandonaste tu manada? —Cambió de tema, si Ino preguntaba de su vida ella también podía preguntar por la suya. Era la justo.

Ino apartó un mechón de su cabello pensativa.

—Ya no había nada allí que me retuviera —Respondió.

Izumi inclinó la cabeza confundida.

—¿Tu familia?

—Mi padre es el nuevo alfa de la manada, y mi madre lo aconseja tanto como puede —Sonrió—, Los amo pero mi vida no estaba allí, no me sentía cómoda, quería viajar y ser libre de las obligaciones y ordenes de mi padre, ¿Me explicó bien?

Izumi asintió.

—Hinata y yo viajamos por un tiempo y después de vivir un tiempo en la ciudad decidimos acercarnos un poco más a la naturaleza que es a lo que ambas estamos acostumbradas —Añadió Ino sonriendo—. Sabes, esta aldea es muy parecida a la nuestra solo que no hay muchos turistas alrededor —Rió—. Es perfecta para reescribir nuestras vidas. Un nuevo comienzo.

—Espero que sean felices aquí —Deseo sinceramente Izumi.

—Gracias. ¡Bueno, hay muchas cosas que hacer! —Exclamó levantándose—, Tengo que limpiar todo este primer piso antes de que traigan nuestras cosas mañana, Por suerte solo tiene un poco de polvo.

—Siempre venía alguien a limpiarlo —Explicó Izumi— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Ino la observó.

—¡¿De verdad lo harías?!

Izumi se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, además Hinata esta dormida, necesitaras mi ayuda.

Ino rió agradecida y ambas se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke esta sentado en su escritorio hecho de madera negro brillante, una pequeña computadora portátil y unos documentos colocados sobre él. Él se reclina en su silla y ve como Gaara y Shikamaru entran en su oficina. Ambos hombres serios.

Itachi esta sentado frente a él molesto.

—Supongo que podemos comenzar —Dice Sasuke al ver que ya todos están en la habitación. Jügo esta detrás de él parado, es su mano derecha en la policía así que confiaba en él para estar presente.

—Encontraron el cadáver de Shino a los limites de nuestro territorio —Informó Shikamaru con calma como siempre, pero quien lo conocía sabía que debajo de todo aquello había un lobo apuntó de perder el control.

Itachi se reclina en su silla. Es fácil ver que esta enojado.

—¿Qué dirección? —Gruñe las palabras Sasuke.

—Norte —Respondió Gaara apoyándose en la pared —No creo que hayan sidos cazadores, mejor dicho no creo que fuera hecho por un humano.

Él pelirrojo es más bajo que todos los de la sala, su tamaño, por supuesto, no es relevante. Es tan fuerte como cualquiera en la sala y tiene una mente astuta. Claro que ninguno de allí podía hacerle frente al alfa.

—Norte... —Medito Sasuke apretando los labios. Era la misma dirección donde lo secuestraron. Pero quizás aquello no tenía nada que ver.

—Kiba aun se encuentra desaparecido —Añadió Shikamaru apretando los puños.

Itachi se levantó de su silla asiendo que Sasuke se levantará rápidamente, él era el único que podía controlarlo. Sin embargo Itachi no ataco a nadie solo observo con los ojos rojos a Shikamaru.

—¡Suéltalo! —Ordeno Itachi. Si había alguien que se le daba bien sacar conjeturas y era uno de sus mejores investigadores era Shikamaru. Era un genio.

Shikamaru suspiró mientras apretaba con sus dedos su entrecejo.

—No esta confirmado pero puedo adivinar que ambos salieron de caza, quizás encontraron una buena presa y se alejaron un poco de la aldea..

—Saben que esta prohibido alejarse demasiado sin informarme —Interrumpe Itachi. Él era el alfa ¿Como osaban desafiarlo?

—Quizás se confiaron demasiado —Comentó Sasuke apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, apoyo su barbilla en sus manos y añadió—, O algo los hizo alejarse.

Todos los ojos se posaron en él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Gaara serio.

—Conozco a esos dos, no son los que rompen una regla sin una fuerte razón —Explicó.

—Pienso lo mismo —Interrumpe Shikamaru molesto—. Fueron a cazar y al ver que su presa cruzaba los limites impuestos decidieron desistir, pero se encontraron con alguien y quizás al ver que era más fuerte que ellos no quisieron acercarse a la aldea para no poner a los demás miembros en peligro.

—Corrieron en sentido opuesto y en medio de la pelea uno de ellos pereció mientras que él otro sigue en la persecución —Completó Itachi enfadado—, Debo ir en busca de Kiba.

Sasuke negó.

—Cálmate Itachi.

Itachi se volvió y golpeó con sus puños el escritorio partiendolo en dos.

—Soy el alfa y uno de mi manada esta muerto mientras que otro se encuentra desaparecido, no me digas que me calme —Ladró.

—Eso es, eres el alfa y debes de proteger a la manada —Le recordó Sasuke rodeando el escritorio roto y haciendo frente a su hermano—, Eres de más utilidad aquí que en el bosque. Yo iré.

—El Uchiha tiene la razón, esta vez —Intervino Gaara.

Sasuke le gruño.

—Aun no he dicho todo —Exclamó Shikamaru al ver que Itachi se relajaba.

—¡Escupelo! —Soltó Sasuke observándolo.

—Encontramos el cuerpo de Shino hoy en la madrugada pero parecía que hubiera estado muerto tres días —Explicó—. Dos días han pasado desde que desaparecieron así que su estado no concuerda. Además que tenía poca sangre en su cuerpo... era como si hubiera sido drenada de alguna forma.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo confundido. Aquello se estaba volviendo complicado.

—Eso es imposible —Dijo Gaara separándose de la pared —, ¿Qué podría dejarlo en ese estado?

Shikamaru gruño encogiéndose de hombros. ¡Odiaba no tener la respuesta para eso!

—Quién quiera que hizo eso se encargo de limpiar cualquier evidencia —Gruño—, Claramente lo habían bañado y limpiado después de muerto. Solo tiene marcas en el cuerpo por donde succionaron la sangre.

—Maldición —ladró Sasuke y Itachi furioso.

—¿Donde esta Shisui? —Preguntó Gaara después de unos segundos.

Sasuke empuño su pistola y se la pasó a Jügo. No la iba a necesitar. Aquella arma solo era para enfrentarse a los humanos y su instinto dictaba que aquella acto astros no fue hecha por uno.

—Esta encargándose de algunos turistas borrachos en tu bar, al parecer armaron una pelea—Respondió Sasuke mirando al pelirrojo, como imagino el hombre gruño enseñándole los dientes molesto.

—¿Qué, Mierda? —Maldijo Gaara furioso, una puta noche, _**UNA**_ noche sin él y ya armaban un jaleo en su negocio.

_**¡Matsuri!**_ .. Pensó sintiendo su corazón acelerarse de preocupación.

—Cálmate, no hubo ningún herido, Kankuro se encargo de todo en tu ausencia, así que estoy seguro que tu protegida esta bien —Se burló Sasuke sabiendo la debilidad que sentía Gaara por aquella pequeña humana. No podía creer que aun Gaara no la había reclamado como suya, suponía que era porque se había criado con los hermanos _**Sabaku No **_desde que era una bebe. Bueno aquello no era problema suyo.

Pero ahora que él se encontraba en la misma situación, él si iba a reclamar a su compañera, y no iba a dejar pasar un mes como ese idiota. Aunque debía admirar su capacidad de aguante, ¿Como carajo aguantaba las ganas de hundir su polla en su mujer? Maldita sea si él llevaba solo unos segundos al lado de Hinata sin hablarle y ya se sentía desesperado por probarla. Pero no era momento de pensar en ello.

—Nos vemos en dos horas —Dijo Sasuke a Shikamaru y Gaara. Él último no respondió solo abandono la habitación rápidamente.

—¿Nombres? —Ordeno Itachi mirándolo.

—No quiero nadie más involucrado o el pánico se extenderá en la aldea. Creo que con, Gaara, Shikamaru y Shisui es más que suficiente. Jügo se quedará en mi lugar.

Itachi asintió en acuerdo.

—Yo informaré a Naruto para que se encargue de la seguridad del Sur —Dijo Itachi.

Sasuke asintió. Aunque no lo veía necesario Naruto protegía esa parte del bosque porque allí era donde vivía, era un alivio que la panadería quedará por esa parte, así no tenía que preocuparse tanto. Pero veía el punto de su hermano, era mejor informarle de la situación para que estuviera alerta.

—Lo dejo en tus manos —Asintió agarrando su teléfono del gabinete de su escritorio en el suelo.

—Disculpa eso —Comenzó Itachi—, Mandaré otro a tu oficina en una hora.

Sasuke asintió.

—Te lo agradecería —Sonrió de lado—, Ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Itachi observó a su hermano caminar hacía la puerta.

—¿Qué tramas, tonto hermano menor? —Preguntó alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

Sasuke abrió la puerta sonriendo como un demonio.

—Voy asegurarme que ningún hombre se acerque a lo que es mio mientras no estoy —Respondió abandonando la estación de policía.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Corre, Corre, Dame más diversión! **_

Río divertido mientras perseguía a su presa. ¡Cómo le gustaba verlos correr! Su objetivo corrió más rápido haciéndolo acelerar, Impulso su gran cuerpo hacía adelante, cada vez más emocionado.

Su presa tropezó contra un tronco en el suelo en un vano intento de brincarlo, pero para su mala suerte ya estaba cansado. El cansancio y hambre por los días que llevaba en la huida estaba pasándole factura. Rodó por el suelo mientras un gemido de dolor se escuchó en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**¡Idiota! **_

Siseó divertido, aquella cazaría había sido divertida, se alegraba cuando los encontró en su camino. O debía decir cuando ellos lo encontraron en su territorio. Bueno ya no importaba. Estaba disfrutando como los doblegaba a su voluntad, como sus expresiones cambiaban con cada acción que hacía.

Pensó en la sangre del otro, aun podía sentirla en la punta de su lengua. Era delicioso. Y la fuerza que le generaba lo hacía sentir poderoso. No había querido matar a su otra presa tan rápido, pero cazar a dos de ellos era difícil cuando se separaban. Había tenido que matar a uno primero. Lo había disfrutado, el sonido de los hueso rompiéndose a su alrededor fue excitante, los aullidos y lamentos de dolor fueron música para sus oídos. Una melodía adictiva.

_**¡Quería escucharla de nuevo!**_

Había tenido que dejar ir al otro cuando lo mato, pero sabía donde estaba, su rastró se veía antes sus ojos como un camino amarillo. Cuando hubo llevado el cadáver a uno de sus refugio disfrutó disecarlo, la idea de reservarlo como colección le pasó por la mente antes de matarlo, era una lastima que cambiara de forma justo cuando murió. Pero su sangre era la misma, tan deliciosa. Ordenó a su siervo la vigilancia del otro mientras él disfrutaba de su comida.

**¡Lastima que ya era hora! **

El tiempo se le había agotado al lobo, era su hora para darle lo que quería. Tenía que admitir que este era mucho más hábil que el anterior, pero huir de él no era posible. Observó con admiración como su presa se levanto y cojeaba alejándose de él, ya no peleaba. Sabía que no podía hacerle frente. Inteligente.

Se acercó lentamente con la mirada fija en su presa que ya no corría. Mientras se acercaba fue cambiando de forma.

—¡Corre un poco más! —Rió apartando su largo cabello del rostro.

Su presa se detuvo al oírlo y giró la cabeza hacía él. Gruño en desafío.

—¿Aun quieres luchar? —Se burlo—, Eres valiente.

El pelaje blanco del lobo manchado de sangre era una vista maravillosa para él. Al contrarió de la determinación en aquellos ojos.

—Tenías que ser miembro de esa manada —Murmuró para si mismo.

El lobo se giró hacía él cojeando. Parte de su hueso sobresalía.

—Bien te daré lo que deseas —Sonrió antes de saltar en el aire transformándose, su cuerpo antes de tocar el suelo ya estaba envuelto en su presa.

Un aullido de dolor se escuchó por todo el bosque junto con el sonido de algo romperse continuamente.

_**¡Que dulce melodía!**_

* * *

**_Notas Finales de la Autora:_**

... Sin comentario por mi parte. ¡Espero los suyos!

*Si te Sorprendí_** ¡Comenta! - **_Si te Emocione _**¡Comenta! - **_Si te Gusto _**¡Comenta! - **_Si te Encanto _**¡Comenta! . **_\- Y si no te gusto y no quieres seguir leyendo una basura como esta_** ¡COMENTA! **_aunque no te haré caso y seguiré escribiendo lo que me gusta XD

Gracias por dejar su comentario en el capitulo anterior a; Guest - Lady - Fany - Sandra D - Selene lezano - Anith - Mexicanova - Hello - Tsuki-shin - Geo Tlalli - Guest - Marleen - DAngel7

**_Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^_**


	7. Capitulo 6 - Mi Reclamo Sobre Ti

Un nuevo capitulo para ustedes mis queridos lectores.

* * *

_**Capitulo 6 "Mi reclamo sobre ti"**_

* * *

El delineador resaltaba sus ojos de una forma perfecta, el color esmeralda de sus ojos era hermoso. Retoco sus labios con el lápiz labial color rojo, deslizó una mano por su cabello y sonrió a su reflejo.

_**Perfecto. **_

—El rosa es mejor —Se dijo observando el lápiz labial que coincidía con su color de cabello, luego sonrió apretando el de color rojo—, pero el rojo es pasión.

Sí. El color rojo era el ideal para ella, si quería conquistar a Sasuke Uchiha. Lo había deseado durante años, quizás durante toda su vida, y nadie se interpondría en su camino. No importaba que ella no fuera su compañera, No importaba que la naturaleza diga que ellos no podían estar juntos. Sakura estaba segura que se equivocaba, sino porque se había enamorado de él desde niña. ¿Por qué albergar sentimientos hacía alguien que no era su compañero de vida?

Ella lo amaba con locura, una locura que podía catalogarse como obsesiva, ¿Pero y qué? a ella no le importaba como era catalogado sus sentimientos ante los demás miembros de la manada, Sasuke Uchiha era de ella, aunque él la rechace y la vea como una molestia, él tenía que darse cuenta que estaban destinados a estar juntos, no importaba que la naturaleza dictara lo contrario, ellos dos iban a estar _**JUNTOS**_. Ella tenía un reclamo sobre él más allá de la naturaleza.

—¡De eso me encargo yo, Sasuke! —Rió Sakura—, vamos amarnos hasta la muerte como nuestra naturaleza Shifter dicta.

Dándose ánimos se levanto del banquillo frente a su tocador, y salió de casa en busca de su único amor.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**¿Podrías besarme?— Ella da otro medio paso en mi dirección, pero yo doy un paso **__**atrás, sorprendido con la pregunta. Inmediatamente siento la falta de su esencia y mi **__**lobo gime.**_

—_**No puedo.**_

_**Su mano cae y siento inmediatamente la falta de su toque. Mi lobo gruñe en mi cabeza **__**cuando su sonrisa desaparece también. Él está molesto porque ella ya no está feliz.**_

—_**¿Por qué?— su voz es más suave, no tan valiente como antes.**_

—_**Somos muy jóvenes para besar y yo solo voy a besar a mi compañera.**_

Naruto abre los ojos rápidamente despertándose, alejando su mente de aquellos recuerdos. No quería soñar con algo que deseaba desesperadamente olvidar. Desde su reunión con Sasuke los recuerdos de su pasado lo atormentaban.

El recuerdo de su conversación con ella era más persistente, su última conversación. Aquella noche era la que más deseaba olvidar. El día que perdió todo.

_**El día que perdí a mis padres... **_pensó levantándose de la cama, el viejo suelo protesto con cada paso que daba al baño.

Aquel día sus padres habían estado fuera de la aldea, su manada estaba hecha por dos familias, la unión de dos grandes clanes de shifters zorros, y su padre era el alfa, su líder. El peligro rondaba la aldea para aquellos días, los rumores de secuestros de Shifters Lobos estaba atemorizando la manada, algunos miembros estaban temerosos de que secuestraran también a los de su especie, así que sus padres comos lideres fueron en busca de información con los shifters Lobos que vivían cerca de la aldea.

La manada Shifter estaba lejos de nuestra fronteras y en un área donde los humanos podían entrar, se marcharon aquella noche y él por haber llegado tarde no pudo ir con ellos. Lo dejaron solo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que habían muertos.

Inoichi el antiguo alfa del clan que se había aliado con su padre le había dado la noticia. Sus padres habían muerto en camino a aquella aldea, unos cazadores nocturnos le había dicho. Un Shifters lobo había dado con ellos antes de que los cazadores se llevaran los cuerpos, y en el camino mato a los culpables.

Después de escuchar la noticia, enloquecí. Luego de la sepultura me transforme y escapé al bosque, incapaz de soportar mirar a los suyos y estar en su propia piel por más tiempo. Abandoné la manada sin mirar atrás, olvidándome de mi derecho como hijo del alfa y de_** ella**_. Solo quería alejarme de todo lo que me recordará a mis padres.

Tiempo después se encontró con Sasuke. Y para aquel entonces los cambios en su cuerpo ya estaba hecho. Sorprendentemente allí en aquella aldea se volvió a encontrarse con el Shifters que mato a los cazadores y le había quitado la oportunidad de vengarse, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi había estado de visita en aquella zona en busca de Sasuke y se había encontrado con aquella cazaría. Él no lo reprochaba ni le molestaba por haber matado a los cazadores antes que él, solo lo hacía sentirse un poco inútil como hijo.

Era su deber como hijo vengarlos, así como no dejaba de reprocharse que aquel día debía estar allí con ellos, podría haber ayudado o al menos muerto con ellos.

—¡Maldición! —Detengo esos pensamientos—, No puedo continuar por ese camino.

Naruto abandona la habitación de la pequeña cabaña decidido a comer algo. El ligero ruido fuera de la cabaña lo pone alerta, Itachi había venido hace una hora a ponerlo al tanto de la situación que atravesaba la aldea, así que sus sentidos estaban alerta. Olfateo el aire tres veces antes de bajar la guardia.

—Es ella de nuevo —Susurró con desgana abriendo la puerta, observo hacía ambos lados en busca de aquel destello amarillo pálido que ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre ver—. Sal de una vez, Shion.

Como ya era costumbre la pequeña mujer rió divertida saliendo de entre los arboles.

—Tus sentidos están muy desarrollados, Naruto —Le dijo la rubia caminando hacía él.

Naruto la observo con curiosidad unos segundos, aun no entendía por que aquella chica se empeñaba en buscarlo. ¿Acaso no le tenía miedo?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó casi con enfado.

Shion se paralizo en el primer escalón y apretó la cesta de pícnic entre sus manos. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo masculino sin camisa, era tan atractivo, y aquel aire de peligro solo lo hacía más deseable para ella.

—Solo vine a traerte la comida —Respondió mordiéndose un labio intencionalmente —¿Quizás si aparento ser tímida lo haga desearme? —Pensó soñadora olvidando que hacer aquello no le serviría de nada, ya que no era su compañera.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla incomodo.

—No tienes que hacer eso —Dijo—, yo puedo cazar mi comida, y además es peligro adentrarse en el bosque en este momento.

Shion subió los otros dos escalones hasta estar frente a él.

—¿Estas preocupado por mí? —Preguntó soñadoramente y sin poder contenerse se sujeto a su fuerte brazo.

Naruto tuvo el impulso de apartarla, no le gustaba el contacto de otras hembras, mucho menos cuando sabía que no era su compañera. Él deseaba encontrarla rápido, quería compartir su vida con su pareja, deseaba desesperadamente sentirse amado y necesitado. Pero Shion no era ella. Y él jamás traicionaría de esa forma a su compañera, así que se alejo de su toque con cuidado, después de todo la rubia había sido buena con él desde que la conoció en el bosque.

—Itachi me dijo que protegiera esta parte del bosque —Explicó el rubio bajando los escalones—, vamos, tienes que volver a la aldea antes de que anochezca.

Shion se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando su contacto, pero aun así no le importo. Naruto iba a desearla tarde o temprano solo debía ser paciente. Se daría cuenta que ninguna hembra lo querría dado su estado salvaje y ella estaría allí para él.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura localizó a Sasuke a lo lejos saliendo del local de Gaara, sonrió mientras lo seguía en silencio. Lo vio hablar con varios miembros masculino de la manada seriamente. Vio como muchos de los que hablaban con él salían corriendo atemorizados despertando en ella la intriga del tema en el que platicaban. Lastimosamente aun con su desarrollado oído no podía escuchar.

Cuando lo vio observar la panadería decidió acercarse pero a ver a la estúpida huérfana salir con una bolsa de basura se escondió rápidamente.

_**¡Es que siempre se iba a entrometer en su camino!**_ .. Pensó Sakura apretando los puños. Los miró hablar unos minutos antes de que Sasuke lanzará una mirada en su dirección y segundos después se alejara de la panadería y de su vista.

Sakura se quedo unos segundos paralizada con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Sabía que lo estaba siguiendo? —Se preguntó antes de sonreír—, Pues claro que lo sabía, es Sasuke.

Quiso seguirlo de nuevo pero sabía lo que significaba aquella mirada de él. No quería que lo molestará. Y aunque le doliera su continuo rechazo, iba a dejarlo así. Observo a la huérfana botar la basura y con decisión se acerco.

—¿Qué hablabas con Sasuke? —Le preguntó con molestia.

Izumi que ya sabía del hobby personal de la pelirosa que era seguir a Sasuke. Acosarlo. No le sorprendió su aparición.

—¿Porque debería de responderte? —Contraataco—, lo que Sasuke y yo hablemos no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sakura gruño furiosa.

—Cuida tus palabras Huérfana —La miró con asco antes de sujetarla con fuerza del brazo—, Veo que estas haciendo tus deberes mugrienta.

Izumi se aparto de su agarre molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó la pelinegra mirando hacia la panadería, Ino aun estaba en la cocina.

La pelirosa miró en la misma dirección que ella unos segundos.

—Quiero que te alejes de Sasuke —Ordenó Sakura con una mano en la cintura dejandole saber que ella era superior.

Izumi evito soltar una risa burlona cuando la vio. Si, admitía que la pelirosa era hermosa, pero su belleza era artificial, solo era una muñeca llena de maquillaje y ropa de moda. Por dentro era oscura y su manía de acostarse con los humanos ya era conocida por algunos. ¿Por que hacerlo cuando no podía llegar al orgasmo? ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando estaba ensuciando un acto que solo debía realizarse con su compañero?

—Sasuke es como un hermano para mi —Dijo Izumi.

—A mi no me engañas estúpida. Aparentas estar enamorada del alfa y te das airé de ser la hermana de Sasuke, pero solo quieres quedarte con los dos.

Izumi puso los ojos en blanco. Razonar con aquellas tres era estúpido.

—Piensa lo que quieras —Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse al interior de la panadería.

—¡Eso es! vete, tu olor a detergente ya me esta mareando —Se burlo la pelirosa—, Uh... ¿Acaso ya vendieron la panadería? —Se pregunto unos segundos después, al notar que el letrero de se vende ya no estaba.

No había logrado su objetivo de acercarse a Sasuke, pero pudo atormentar un poco a la huerfanita. Río, se sentía satisfecha.

—Pronto estaremos juntos, Sasuke —Rió Sakura, sin saber que días después los rumores que circulaban la aldea la haría ver el nuevo obstáculo que se le presentaba para lograr su objetivo.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Días_**_** después...**_

—¡Ese fue el último desayuno del día de hoy! —Exclamó Ino antes de quitar el letrero luego se volvió hacia la barra— Hina creo que necesitamos ayuda.

Hinata cerro la caja del dinero y asintió. La cocina estaba muy bien pero el problema era atender los pedidos.

—Ya pensaremos en algo —Susurro tranquilizándola, la cafetería llevaba ya tres días abierta y estaba siendo todo un éxito. Había conocido varias mujeres muy buenas, y dice mujeres porque solo personas del sexo femenino había venido.

La rubia suspiró mientras limpiaba una de las mesas y les dio la bienvenida a dos señoras que entraban.

—Dos tazas de café y dos rebanada de pastel de chocolate —Le dijo.

Hinata asintió mientras sacaba el pastel de la vitrina.

—¿En este pueblo solo hay mujeres?—Preguntó Ino molesta entrando al otro lado de la barra.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —Respondió picando la segunda rebanada de pastel —. Me gusta atender a las mujeres, se me es más fácil.

Ino gruño sirviendo el café.

—Debes superar tu timidez y yo necesito encontrar a mi compañero —Replicó la rubia—, a este paso nunca lo encontraré y si lo encuentro será una mujer.

Hinata rió sonrojada.

—Es nuestro tercer día —Le recordó.

Ino se alejo con la bandeja y unos segundos después regreso. Se apoyo en la vitrina y la observo.

—¡Vayámonos de esta aldea sin hombres! —Exclamó intentando ser seria.

La peliazul rió divertida.

—Recuerdo que ya hemos atendido a uno —Murmuró Hinata recordando al pelinegro, también apareció la imagen de Sasuke en su memoria ruborizandola, pero él no había venido ni una sola vez desde que abrieron.

—Itachi no cuenta, es el alfa y no es mi compañero —Aclaró Ino recordando la vez que conoció al pelinegro. Le había agradado el alfa y para su sorpresa le había dado la bienvenida con alegría. Sin dudarlo.

La campanilla sonó y ambas observaron a Izumi entrar.

—Buenos Días, Izumi —Saludo Hinata sonriendole. Le agradaba la chica.

—Buen Día —Devolvió el saludo.

Ino se alejo de la vitrina y se estiró su vestido azul que se había subido un poco, luego abrazo a la castaña.

—¡Oh, Izumi que bueno que llegas! —Exclamo soltándola—, necesito preguntarte algo, y quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad.

Izumi pestañeo intrigada.

—Si, claro. Adelante.

—¿Dónde están todos los hombres de esta aldea?

Izumi inclinó la cabeza sin entender la pregunta.

—¿Que donde están?, no entiendo.

Ino suspiró.

—Ino quiere saber, ¿Por qué ningún hombre viene a la cafetería? —Intervino Hinata sonriendo.

Izumi apartó la mirada sin poder evitarlo. No sabía como responder aquella pregunta sin involucrar a Sasuke y sus celos. Casi toda la aldea sabía, principalmente los hombres que no debían acercarse a la cafetería, el por qué, era Hinata.

Sasuke antes de irse había hecho algunas visitas y _**"Hablado"**_ con algunos miembros de la manada para que no se acercaran y expandieran aquella importante advertencia. Con los turistas había sido más difícil pero los fieles seguidores del clan Uchiha lo mantenían alejados. En cuanto a los otros Shifters, eran muy obediente, por no decir cobardes.

—¿Acaso no les gusta lo dulce? —Preguntó esta vez Ino.

Izumi pensó en Sasuke de nuevo. Claramente al Uchiha menor no le gustaba. Observo a Hinata que era una de las personas más dulces y amable que había conocido. Quiso reír por lo irónico de la situación.

—Hay algunos que no les gusta pero ¿Por qué quieres tanto que vengan los hombres? —Decidió cambiar de tema.

Ino suspiro apretando la bandeja.

—Quiero encontrar a mi compañero —Respondió la rubia olfateando el aire.

Izumi asintió el tema de encontrar a su compañero de vida era como una necesidad para todos los shifters.

—Hinata el pastel —Añadió Ino volviéndose hacia la peliazul.

Hinata saltó de la silla y corrió a la cocina.

—Realmente necesitamos ayuda —Comentó Hinata regresando unos minutos después de haber sacado el pastel del horno.

Ino y Hinata observaron a Izumi al darse cuenta de aquel detalle.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Izumi quieres trabajar con nosotras? —Preguntó Ino por las dos.

Izumi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Trabajar con ustedes? —Repitió—, Pero, no sé hornear.

La risa inocente de Hinata se hizo presente en el lugar, Izumi tuvo el pensamiento que aquella risa llenaba de luz la cafetería.

—No necesitas saber hornear para trabajar con nosotras, no es un requisito —Le explicó suavemente, brindándole esperanza a Izumi sin saberlo—, puedes atender a los clientes o ayudarnos con la limpieza, ¿Y, que dices, quieres el empleo?

La ofertad era sumamente tentadora, ¿Por qué no? así tendría una razón para no permanecer en aquella casa por mucho tiempo, y podría reunir suficiente dinero para mudarse.

—¡Sí, quiero el trabajo! —Acepto entusiasmada.

Ino grito de alegría.

—¡Muy bien ahora somos tres! —Celebró—, si gustas puedo enseñarte a hornear, podemos comenzar con hacer galletas.

Izumi asintió.

—Me gustaría, gracias chicas, no saben lo mucho que significa para mi este empleo.

Ino y Hinata la miraron con una sonrisa.

—Pronto tomaremos un descansó, ¿quieres comenzar hoy? —Preguntó Ino tendiéndole la mano.

Izumi asintió estrechándola.

—¡Bienvenida a Tierra de Tentaciones, Izumi! —Dijeron Hinata y Ino al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron y las tres se rieron por la extraña coincidencia.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —Grito Sakura al borde de la histeria, sujeto fuertemente el atembrazo de la peliazul enterando sus perfectas uñas color rosa en su piel—, ¡Repite lo que acabas de decir!

Konan gimió adolorida, pero no intento apartarla, si lo hacía solo terminaría provocandola más.

—Sakura.. me estas lastimando —Gimió—. No estoy.. mintiendo, escuche perfectamente a mi padre decirle a mi madre que Sasuke había encontrado su compañera.

Sakura soltó un gruñido nada femenino mientras soltaba el brazo de Konan abruptamente. La peliazul se hecho para atrás juntó a una temerosa Shion. El temperamento de la pelirosa era de temer.

—¡Eso no puede ser cierto! —Ladró la pelirosa sentándose en su cama, luego soltó una risa histérica—. No, eso es una mentira, Sasuke ni siquiera a regresado de la expedición. Él no pudo haber encontrado su compañera mientras viajaba por el bosque, además no hay posibilidad de que tu padre se enterara si fuera el caso de que la encontrará.

Konan negó con la cabeza, sin saber como decirle a su amiga que la compañera de Sasuke estaba allí, en Konoha.

—No la conoció en el bosque —Titubeo la peliazul clavando su mirada en el peluche color rosa junto a la cama—, esta aquí en la aldea.

Shion que trataba de permanecer en silencio, gimió al ver como la pelirosa se levantaba furiosa apuntó de transformarse.

—¡En Konoha! —Gritó—. Eso es imposible si fuera así ya lo hubiera visto con ella. Tu padre se equivoca, Sasuke es mio, él no tiene compañera.

—No solo es mi padre, también algunos miembros están diciéndolo ¿Acaso no has escuchado los rumores? —Preguntó Konan mirando a su amiga.

—¿Rumores? —Repitió—, ¿Qué rumores?

—Que esta prohibido cualquier hombre en la antigua panadería de los Uchihas —Intervino Shion nerviosa. De las dos ella era la que más miedo le tenía a Sakura.

Sakura agarró el oso de peluche y lo apretó, molesta.

—Eso no afirma que Sasuke tiene una compañera —Exclamó ignorando el tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

—Sasuke fue quien dio la orden —Añadió Konan.

—¿Y eso que? —Gruño—, Es su panadería.

Shion y Konan compartieron una mirada.

—¿No sabías que ya la vendieron? —Preguntó Shion por ambas.

Sakura negó sorprendida. Desde que Sasuke se fue hace unos días, lo que pasará en la aldea le tenía sin cuidado, estaba muy ocupada planeando su próximo avance hacía él.

—La compraron dos mujeres, Sakura —Explicó Konan—, y sé dice que antes de irse, Sasuke personalmente se reunió con muchos miembros para advertirles que no sé acercaran allí o lo lamentarían. ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo Obito con su Humana?

Sakura asintió recordando la advertencia de Obito cuando encontró a su compañera, una débil humana. No, no puede ser cierto. Sasuke no pudo haber encontrado a su compañera. _**¡El es suyo! **_

—Abrieron una cafetería en la propiedad, nosotras fuimos ayer y vimos a las dos mujeres, una de ellas es una Shifter Zorro y la otra una humana —Explicó Shion recordando a las dos mujeres que las atendieron. Konan y ella las habían tratado con frialdad pero ellas ni se molestaron. El desagrado fue instantáneo por parte de Konan y ella.

Sakura enterró las uñas en el peluche con fuerza, el relleno salió al instante esparciéndose sobre la cama.

—Una Shifters Zorro —Repitió—, Esa estúpida Zorra no me quitará a Sasuke. Él es _**Mío**_.

Konan y Shion asintieron en acuerdo.

* * *

_**.**_

_._

_**.**_

El gesto de furia de los rostros de los recién llegados, fue la prueba de que aquella búsqueda había fracasado. No fue necesario preguntar, Itachi ya sabía la respuesta.

—No lo encontraron —Dijo mirando la furia en el rostro de su hermano pequeño.

Shikamaru gruño aun en su forma lobo, furioso.

—No. Buscamos por todas partes pero no encontramos su cuerpo —Informó Sasuke mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

La furia lleno a Itachi al instante.

—¿El cuerpo? —repitió el pelinegro.

Poco a poco el lobo de pelaje rojo fuego fue tomando su forma humana.

—Esta muerto —La voz grave de Gaara se escucho en la profundidades del bosque.

Shisui detrás de él gruño mientras se vestía con la ropa que había traído para ellos.

—Hayamos un refugio donde se escondió Kiba —Dijo Shisui —. Estaba lleno de sangre.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Quien lo mato, se encargo de ocultar su rastro pero no el de Kiba, había sangre por todos lados, en el refugio y muchos kilómetros más adelante donde murió —Explicó Sasuke agarrando con una mano la ropa que su primo le lanzaba.

—¿Como estas tan seguro que murió? —Preguntó Itachi.

—Nos dejo un regalo en la escena —Respondió Sasuke apretando los dientes y le tendió la mano mostrandole un envoltorio transparente con varios pelos blanco y dos nota escrita con sangre.

_**"¡Juguemos a la presa y el cazador, lobitos!"**_

_**"¿Quién crees que fue el Cazador en esta escena?"**_

—Aparte de los ojos de Kiba. Era como si quisiera asegurarse que supiéramos que lo había matado —Añadió serio Gaara abrochándose los pantalones, un suspiro salió de él al notar que su cuñado aun estaba en su forma lobo.

—¡Maldición! —Ladró Itachi después de unos segundos—. Eso es un juego retorcido.

—Claramente esta en nuestra contra —Declaro Sasuke—, Nos conoce y quiere algo de nosotros.

—O solo quiere jodernos —Continuó Shisui cruzando miradas con su mejor amigo.

Itachi apretó los puños frustrado.

—Debemos resguardar la aldea, nadie debe adentrarse al bosque solo —Ordeno Itachi serio—, Solo en grupos. Se acerca el invierno y con ello el festival de la primera nevada, necesitamos que la aldea este completamente segura ese día.

—Con los malditos turistas entrando y saliendo las cosas se complicaran —Gruño Gaara—, ¿ya hablaste con Tsunade?

Itachi asintió. Tsunade era la figura pública de la aldea, su gobernante ante los ojos de los humanos. Mientras que él era el alfa y controlaba su manada, Tsunade era humana y su familia siempre se encargo de la aldea y controlaba a los humanos por ellos. Además de ser una de las mejores médicos de Konoha.

—Ya hablamos y controlará que no haya tanto turistas como el año pasado —Respondió el pelinegro —. Pronto nevara y varias vías serán cerradas por la nieve.

—Eso es algo bueno —Suspiró Shisui.

Todos escucharon el gruñido de Shikamaru antes de verlo correr por el bosque.

—De todos aquí, él es quien más contacto tenia con Shino y Kiba —Comentó Itachi con tristeza luego miró a Gaara—, Quédate con él y regresen antes del anochecer.

Gaara asintió con los ojos fijos en la dirección que había corrido Shikamaru. Quería irse cuanto antes a ver a Matsuri pero sabía que debía permanecer junto a su cuñado en esos momentos o sino su hermana lo mataría.

Los tres Uchihas se alejaron en dirección a la aldea en silencio.

Sasuke pensó en Hinata deseoso de verla. Ya era momento de hacer un movimiento en su dirección. Tenía que ser paciente con ella o la alejaría y eso, no podía permitirlo. Deseaba conocer a la persona que la naturaleza había dictado como su compañera. Y lo haría.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡No podemos vender eso! —Gritó Hinata luchando para no desmayarse. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de las galletas frente a ella, jurando que estaba viendo visiones. Si eso era, solo era su imaginación.

Ya hace dos horas que habían cerrado y Ino había decidido darle algunas lecciones a Izumi. El plan era hacer galletas, sencillo. Pero lo que estaba en la bandeja era todo menos sencillo.

—Ino ¿Que.. le enseñaste a-a Izumi? —Tartamudeo Hinata apartando la mirada de las galletas recién sacadas del horno.

La rubia rió con pícardia quitándose los guantes.

—Una de mis ideas de Haloween —Dijo—, ¿Quieres probar, Hi-na-ta?

Izumi soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de la peliazul.

—¡N-No! —Negó avergonzada, examino la bandeja de nuevo, esperando estar equivocada—. ¿Que..? ¿Que t-tiene que ver _**eso**_ con Haloween?

Ino agarro una de las galletas con una servilleta, aun estaban calientes.

—¿Que tienen que ver? —Repitió con pícardia—, Son escobas. ¿No lo ves?

Izumi rió al escucharla, Hinata la miró avergonzada.

_**¿Acaso estaba viendo cosas que no son? No. Definitivamente aquello no era una escoba. ¡Además ni siquiera era Haloween! **_.. Pensó sonrojada la peliazul.

—Haloween ya se celebro —Le recordó respirando profundamente sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento _**¡Ella no era una pervertida!**_ No estaba imaginando cosas—, eso no... ¡Eso no es una escoba! —Grito colorada sujetándose de la mesa.

—¿No lo son? —Preguntó Ino haciéndose la desentendida, se llevo la galleta en forma de "_**escoba**_" a la boca y la muerde, ocultando su sonrisa cuando ve a Hinata estremecerse—, Son deliciosas. Agregué un toque de especias de calabaza. Las brujas aman las calabazas, ¿verdad?

—Les gusta, mucho —Afirma Izumi siguiéndole el juego.

—¡E-eso.. Eso es un.. un! —Tartamudea sintiéndose mareada.

Ino e Izumi gritan cuando la ven derrumbarse y corren a su lado.

—¡Hinata por Dios no te desmayes! —Exclamó Ino sacudiéndola —, esta bien no son escobas, solo era una broma.

La peliazul gimió tratando de no perder la consciencia. Izumi corrió por un vaso de agua y enseguida se lo tendió.

—Toma un poco, Hina —Pidió sintiéndose culpable, ella no sabía hasta donde era la inocencia de la peliazul —, Lo siento.

Hinata dio un sorbo recuperándose, con ayuda de las dos mujeres logro ponerse de pie.

—¿Estas bien? —Quiso saber la rubia mirando a su mejor amiga, suspiró al verla asentir.

—Estoy bien —Susurra suavemente.

Izumi frunce el ceño y mira las galletas en la mesa.

—No son escobas, son penes —Suelta ligeramente sonrojada.

Hinata asiente sin mirar a las dichosas galletas.

—Le estaba enseñando una de mis recetas secretas eróticas —rió la rubia como explicación.

De repente las tres comenzamos a reír. Disfrutando de lo sucedido.

—No podemos vender eso —repitió Hinata con calma.

Ino gimió.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó—, estoy segura que algunas estarían encantadas de comprarlas —Hinata negó asiéndola suspirar—, esta bien, no necesitamos vender esto.

—¿Que más hicieron?

Izumi sacó una bandeja con galletas de chocolate con formas de corazón, sencillas.

—Estas son mías, espero haberlas hecho bien —Susurró.

Hinata comió una asintiendo, sabía que Izumi no tenía ninguna experiencia, pero parecía ansiosa por aprender.

—Estan muy bien hechas para ser tus primeras galletas —La alago sonriendole.

Izumi sonrió entusiasmada.

**_Quizás_**_** a Itachi también les guste..**_ pensó esperanzada.

—Aquí están las mías, Hinata —Exclamó Ino abrazando una cesta de picnic.

—¿No son muchas galletas? —Preguntó Hinata a su amiga.

Ino negó tendiéndole la canasta.

—Una clienta le gustaron tanto mis galletas que me pidió una orden especial de ellas —explicó—, pagó por adelantado, aquí esta la dirección.

Hinata cogió la canasta juntó al papel.

—¿Servicio a domicilio? —Titubeo leyendo la dirección.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Un dinero extra no nos vendrá mal —Comento—, ¿Puedes llevarlas?

Hinata asintió. Unos minutos después la peliazul sale por la puerta del fondo con la cesta en una mano y las llaves y la cartera en otra. Una vez fuera, sonríe recordando lo sucedido. Un sonido detrás de ella la detiene.

Ella mira alrededor, sujetando firmemente la cesta.

_**No hay nada**_ .. Piensa Hinata asustada.. _**debo haberlo imaginado.**_

Quizás solo es un animal cruzando los arboles detrás del edificio. Y ella esta allí asustándose por nada. Decidida camina hacía su auto pero el crujido esta allí de nuevo. Miró el bosque por unos segundo, intentando encontrar la fuente de aquel ruido.

Konoha esta rodeada por la naturaleza, y detrás de la cafetería hay muchos arboles y animales salvajes. Pensando que quizás solo fuera un mapache, miró alrededor buscando algo para asustarlo. Miró el suelo en busca de algo, Ino ya se había quejado antes de los mapaches rasgando su basura. No quería que en medio de su furia quisiera cazarlo y terminar de raíz aquel problema.

Hinata gime cuando mira hacia arriba. Frente a ella esta un hombre que no había visto antes. Dios, él debe moverse rápidamente.

—¿Qu-Quién eres? —Trata de aparentar seguridad pero falla estúpidamente.

El hombre esta en silencio. Era muy alto. Sus ropas están sucias y rasgadas, y parece que no se baña en meses. Su cabello rubio esta largo y desordenado. Sus rasgos están cubierto por su cabello y la barba. Su mirada esta centrada en ella, atemorizandola. El inclina la cabeza hacía un lado permitiendo verle el rostro, él tiene labios llenos, pero los dientes son largos y puntiagudos y sus ojos, Dios sus ojos eran rojos.

_**¿Es un Shifters? Ella nunca había visto alguien como él.**_

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlo?— Escucho el temblor de mi voz, e intento no entrar en pánico. Ser una mujer sola en una situación como ésta es escalofriante. No sé lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer, pero no quiero hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Tengo la nítida sensación de que él me atacaría.

Pienso en Ino e Izumi dentro de la cafetería. Y niego con la cabeza. Gritar por ayuda no era una opción. Reprimo un gemido cuando él se inclina en mi dirección, inhalando profundamente.

_**¿Esta oliéndome?**_ .. Se pregunta Hinata sonrojada. La idea de que es un Shifter esta más presente en su cabeza. Su apariencia y dientes me recuerda más a un animal que a un hombre. Pero ella nunca había visto a un Shifter en su forma humana como él. Seguro estaba equivocada.

Lentamente hago un movimiento para entrar en el auto. Desesperada por alejarse, pero él llega inmediatamente frente a mi. Asustada se aprieta contra el auto, sin escapatoria.

—_**¡Mía!— Gruñe él, inhalando profundamente de nuevo como si estuviese intentando **__**aspirarme.**_

* * *

Notas Finales de la Autora:

Fufufu soy malvada XD ¿Saben quién acaba de reclamar a Hinata, verdad? **_¡Esto ya se prendió!_**

Con respecto a lo que todos esperaban que hiciera Sasuke antes de irse _**¡Lo siento!**_ sé lo que todas querían que pasara _**¡Pervertidas!**_ pero lo vi muy apresurado. Como ven Sasuke no quiere asustar a Hinata así que por el momento solo prohibió que algún hombre (Imbécil) se le acerque. ¡En el próximo Capitulo tengo planeado un acercamiento entre estos dos no se preocupen!

*Si te Sorprendí_** ¡Comenta! - **_Si te Emocione _**¡Comenta! - **_Si te Gusto _**¡Comenta! - **_Si te Encanto _**¡Comenta! * **_Si quieren matarme por dejarlo así _**¡Comenta! Jaja **_me encanta escribir esta historia.

Gracias por dejar su comentario en el capitulo anterior a; _**XukiUchiha - lauriuxbau - Selene Lezano - Arya Wollstonecraft - Guest - genesis - Tsuki-shin - Anith - Jessy Torres - Selina - Mizuki Sota - Aleja Boss - JackieBar - DAngel7 - - Patohf - Geo Tlalli - Sandra D. **_

¡Espero un comentario de su parte en este capitulo mis bellas seguidoras!

_**Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^**_


	8. Capitulo 7 - Entre Hipótesis y Peleas

¡Feliz año nuevo mis queridos lectores! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar? ¿Cuatro, cinco meses? ¡Dios, no tengo excusa! Digamos que entre muchos animes, mangas, historias, fanfic.. ect.. me deje llevar y cada vez que recordaba mis historias inconclusas, me entraba el demonio de la flojera, además de falta de inspiración para esta historia, había quedado en blanco y no sabía ni por donde comenzar a escribir T-T ¡Fue horrible!

Hace aproximadamente una semana me leí cada uno de los Reviews que me enviaron, después de cada "¿Cuando actualizas?" "Síguela por favor, ya no has actualizado" "¡Necesito más, más!" y un sin fin de mensajes pidiéndome otro capitulo.. pues decidí darme unas merecidas cachetadas y de repente ¡Me regreso la inspiración de golpe! XD

Todo gracias a ustedes, mis queridos lectores;_** jhossietaisho, Mary Garca, Ridesh, Aleja Boss, Patohf, ceciliaHP, Arya Wollstonecraft , lauriuxbau, Geo Tlalli, Hina Mia, XukiUchiha, DAngel7, Sandra D, Anith, genesis, Selina, dagorfly, Rose101226, HolaBonjourHello, RenBellatrix, Sol, natty jk uchiha, hime-23, Julieee, SD Sandra D, Liizeth209, y a todos los Guest que dejaron sus comentarios**_.

¡Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos ustedes!

* * *

**_Anteriormente_**_**...**_

—_Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlo?— Escucho el temblor de mi voz, e intento no entrar en pánico. Ser una mujer sola en una situación como ésta es escalofriante. No sé lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer, pero no quiero hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Tengo la nítida sensación de que él me atacaría._

_Pienso en Ino e Izumi dentro de la cafetería. Y niego con la cabeza. Gritar por ayuda no era una opción. Reprimo un gemido cuando él se inclina en mi dirección, inhalando profundamente._

_¿Esta oliéndome? .. Se pregunta Hinata sonrojada. La idea de que es un Shifter esta más presente en su cabeza. Su apariencia y dientes me recuerda más a un animal que a un hombre. Pero ella nunca había visto a un Shifter en su forma humana como él. Seguro estaba equivocada._

_Lentamente hago un movimiento para entrar en el auto. Desesperada por alejarse, pero él llega inmediatamente frente a mi. Asustada se aprieta contra el auto, sin escapatoria._

—_**¡Mía!— **__Gruñe él, inhalando profundamente de nuevo como si estuviese intentando aspirarme._

* * *

_**Capitulo 7 "Entre Hipótesis y Peleas"**_

* * *

Mis miedos se disparan ante esa simple y, también confusa palabra. ¿Mía..? ¿Estaba ese extraño hombre confundiéndole con alguien más?

—Se-señor... lo siento m-mucho pero... —Mis intentos por hablar y salir de esta situación son cortados por un sonido profundo, sonido el cual evidentemente no provino del extraño rubio frente a ella, sino a su izquierda.

Hinata tiembla y suspirando gira la cabeza, su respiración se corta al ver a Sasuke allí de pie, los hombros curvados hacia adelante, brazos estirados y mentón tenso. Su postura es fuerte y él parece listo a atacar, sus ojos negros fijos en el hombre rubio.

Apretando la cesta llena de galletas logra inclinarse hacia atrás contra el auto para poner la máxima distancia entre los dos. No sabía que estaba pasando pero el ambiente cargado de tensión y violencia la estaba sofocando, quería correr y esconderse lejos de ellos, pero a la vez quería saltar hacía Sasuke en busca de protección, eso último debía ser por el hecho de que dicho hombre estaba vestido con su uniforme de Sheriff, Él era el hombre bueno, ¿no?

_**Sin embargo, el hombre bueno esta enojado y sus ojos negros parecen brillar con un tinte rojo en ellos, debe ser un truco de la luz **_... piensa Hinata sin poder apartar la mirada del azabache, lo cual era estúpido por su parte, teniendo a un posible criminal enfrente, el extraño se mueve y de repente esta frente a su vista, de pie entre Sasuke y ella.

La peliazul gime entrando en pánico ante la separación, y siente más miedo que antes. La urgencia de estar cerca de Sasuke la dominan.

—¡Mía! —Le dice el extraño entre dientes a Sasuke.

_**Otra vez esa palabra... ¿Qué quiere decir con ella?**_ ... Medita Hinata observando la espalda del rubio, ¿Se refería a una persona con ese extraño nombre o estaba reclamándola como si fuera una propiedad que le pertenece? Eso último era lo que hacen los Shifter en la aldea de Ino, así que estaba temerosa de que su loca hipótesis fuera aceptada. No, imposible, no podía ser cierto, ese extraño hombre no podía ser un Shifter, ella había visto muchos Shifters en su vida y nunca había visto a alguien como el rubio. Sus rasgos eran salvajes sin duda pero... y si era una nueva especie, ella solo conocía de los lobos y zorros, así que existía la posibilidad de que fuera una nueva especie de Shifter del cual no tenía la más mínima idea.

—Ella ya está tomada, Naruto, apártate — La voz de Sasuke le llega apenas a sus oídos sobresaltándola... Mi Dios, aquel no era el momento de perderse en sus locas hipótesis sobre Shifter. ¿Narudo.. Naruto así se llama el rubio? Hinata se reclama por no prestar atención a la conversación y gime cuando el rubio da un paso hacia atrás, acercándose más a ella, lo cual hace que pueda ver un poco a Sasuke.

—Sentí el olor, ella es mía —dice Naruto.

—No —La palabra viene de Sasuke, clara y profunda. —Apártate de ella o voy a arrancarte la garganta. Es mi derecho y voy a hacer uso de él.

Ante tan crudas palabras doy un paso lejos del auto en dirección a la cafetería, asustada. ¡Jesús, Que estaba pasando allí! En un segundo estaba riendo en la cocina y después, de repente, estaba en medio de una pelea con personas hablando de rasgar gargantas. Sin duda aquel rubio era un criminal y Sasuke quería capturarlo. De pronto el rubio se tensa y puedo notar que esta dudando.

— Huélela nuevamente, Naruto — Dice Sasuke.

_**¿O-Olerme de nuevo?**_ ... Piensa Hinata jadeando... ¡Entonces ese rubio si es un Shifter! y evidentemente es peligroso ¿Como se le ocurre decirle que la olfateé?

—Es-Espera... —Tartamudeo, alejándome del Shifter altamente peligroso llamado Naruto, para poder ver a Sasuke, cuando sus ojos negros se fijan en los míos, el escalofrió de deseo ya reconocido desde que lo conoció la recorre de pie a cabeza, y de alguna extraña manera aparta su miedo.

—Ahora no, hermosa —La interrumpe él, cambiando completamente su tono.

Hinata enrojece instantáneamente por el elogio y queda muda de la vergüenza.

—Pero yo lo olí, es mía —Gruñe Naruto dando la espalda a Sasuke, analizándola con una clara mirada confundida. Fue un error que se diera vuelta, porque Sasuke salta y lo lanza al suelo.

Ambos ruedan y gruñen frente a sus asombrados ojos, sin saber que hacer se queda allí parada sujetando una cesta de galletas mirando a dos tipos peleándose. La joven mira a los lados y piensa si debería llamar a la policía, pero luego recuerda que Sasuke _**ES**_ la policía, y aun no estaba completamente segura de que si aquel hombre era un Shifter como su loca mente le gritaba o solo era un prófugo de la justicia, y Sasuke solo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo de protegerla y capturar al criminal.

Después de lo que le parecieron algunos minutos, Sasuke tenía a Naruto en un estrangulamiento por la espalda, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura prendiendo al tipo. Hinata suspira un poco aliviada de que Sasuke allá ganado la lucha y no el malo.

—Esta es tu advertencia, Dobe. La próxima vez que te le acerques así, voy a acabarte. No importa si eres mi amigo, ¿entendiste?

**_¿Su amigo? ¿Entonces no es un criminal?_** ... Piensa Hinata con tristeza, ¡Dios y ella pensando lo peor del hombre. Naruto la mira y enseguida, mira a un lado. Por un segundo piensa ver tristeza en sus ojos rojos, pero aparta la vista ante que pueda tener certeza de eso.

La peliazul observa como el rubio asiente y relaja el cuerpo, abriendo los brazos y girando la cabeza a un lado, exponiendo el cuello. Es casi como si fuese una pose sumisa, y eso le parece extraño. Sasuke enseguida lo suelta y se levanta. Sin embargo no puede apartar la mirada de Naruto, sus ropas están más o menos en el mismo estado que cuando salió del bosque: rasgado y sucio. Por alguna razón el rubio le daba la impresión de estar hambriento. Observo la cesta en mis brazos y luego al rubio.

—¿L-Le gustaría... algunas galletas?— Es cómico que yo le ofrezca comida a alguien que hace un instante intentó atacarme, pero no podía verlo marchar así, si, aun le tenía miedo al hombre pero por lo que Sasuke dijo, él iba a arrestarlo si volvía a acercarse de nuevo. Y de la parte de la conversación que entendí, ellos se conocían. Esta noche se estaba volviendo más y más extraña.

—Debes irte —Miro a Sasuke y no sé si él le estaba hablando a Naruto o a ella. Él la mira, y es entonces que percibo que me está ordenando que me vaya.

Ignorándolo, Hinata da un paso en dirección a Naruto, escucha a Sasuke soltar un gruñido pero aun así se acerca.

—Aquí —Susurró débilmente a Naruto y le extiendo la cesta. El rubio duda por apenas un segundo antes de tomar la cesta y asentir en agradecimiento —. No sé... porque hizo lo de antes.. pero espero que disfrute las galletas.

Naruto sonríe, brevemente, y enseguida mira a lo lejos.

—No es ella, pero puedo sentir el olor de lo que es mío— dice el rubio, y eso no tiene ningún sentido para mí, pero nada de esto lo tiene.

—No es ella, por lo tanto, mantente lejos.— la voz de Sasuke parece como si hubiera comido grava.

**_¿Alguien podría hablar normalmente aquí? ¿Por qué todo el mundo gruñe y habla de forma tan extraña?_** .. Piensa Hinata mirando a los dos hombres, las ganas de apartarse antes de volverse loca son fuertes, solo quiere entrar a la cafetería disculparse con Ino por regalar sus galletas y luego llamar a la cliente y ofrecerle una compensación por el retraso de su orden.

—Ella no está..—Responde Naruto, pero no suena como un desafío, es más como una pregunta.

—Es muy pronto —Interrumpe Sasuke.

Hinata suspira cada vez con más preguntas.

—Estoy yendo adentro —Informa ella, interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas de aquellos dos, Sasuke la mira y ella aparta la mirada rápidamente no queriendo tartamudear, mira a Naruto—, Cuando quieras comer, solo tienes que dejar una piedra en la mesa de picnic. Voy a dejarte una cesta para ti.

Naruto se detiene y me observa con los ojos azules, y luego asiente. En un estado de sorpresa y reconocimiento camino hacía la cafetería ignorando a Sasuke que apenas me mira, y luego cuando entró y cierro la puerta con llave me derrumbo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Susurró en el vacío pasillo, Ino e Izumi no están a la vista, pero escuchó un poco de movimiento cerca de la barra de pedidos. — Ahora como le explico a Ino que regale sus galletas a un Shifter que vive en el bosque — Murmura entre dientes, porque no había duda que lo era, no había pasado desapercibido el cambio de color de ojos del rubio. Bueno ahora sabía que no estaba loca.

* * *

**_._**

_**.**_

_**. **_

Mis ojos la siguen todo el camino hasta la ahora nueva cafetería de Konoha, la puerta de metal grueso golpea tras ella, separando su sexy cuerpo de mi necesitada vista, olisqueo el aire absorbiendo su dulce aroma antes de que desaparezca. Quiero ir hacía ella y hundir la nariz en su cuello pero sabe que ese no es el momento, ella esta segura ahora, pero aun así no logra tranquilizar a su lobo, él aun quiere salir y, por lo menos, marcar a su compañera.

Mi lobo esta inquieto, furioso, quiere correr y dejar su olor sobre ella para que todos sepan que ella está emparejada, que ella es **_Mía_**, sin embargo intento controlarme. Aun no es el momento, y su perfecto control sobre su parte animal flaquea cuando esta frente a ella, apenas y puedo controlar inhalar profundamente su esencia.

—Vamos —Le ordeno a Naruto sin ocultar su mal humor.

Naruto lo observa en silencio unos segundos antes de seguirlo al bosque, sabe perfectamente que no era el mejor momento de opinar o quejarse por dicha orden.

_**No debo tentar mi suerte...**_ piensa el rubio apretando la canasta.

Sasuke gruñe mientras se adentran cada vez más a la oscuridad y privacidad que le brinda los arboles.

_**Si hubiera podido dejar mi marca en ella desde el inicio, esto no hubiera sucedido...**_ se queja su parte primitiva, sabe que Naruto hubiera captado su aroma en ella. Suspirando se pregunta si Hinata vio el cambio en sus ojos, ella probablemente debía pensar que estaba viendo y escuchando cosas fuera de su comprensión.

Control, necesitaba más control sobre él, su lobo comenzó a mostrarse al segundo de sentir su miedo a dos cuadras. Tomó toda su fuerza, mantener su piel y no cambiar ante su mirada asustada. La imagen del sheriff transformándose en un lobo la hubiera traumatizado.

Respirando hondo, intento tranquilizarme, antes de detenerme y sentarme bajo un árbol, Naruto me observa antes de decidir sentarse también, pero un poco más alejado de él.

_**Buena decisión dobe...**_ Pienso aun furioso con él, sé que él más que nadie desea encontrar a su compañera y eso debe de haber nublado sus sentidos, pero aun así eso no calma su furia por intentar reclamar lo que le pertenece. Hinata es suya aunque ella aun no lo sepa.

—Yo pensé... —Intenta explicarle al pelinegro pero las palabras son difícil de terminal.

Sasuke suspira mirando el cielo, notando que aun faltaban unas semanas para la luna llena.

—Pensaste que la habías encontrado, lo sé.

Naruto gira la cabeza y lo observa.

—Tu tienes la tuya y ni siquiera la marcaste —Reclama apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Lo que él daría por hallar a su compañera de vida y ese idiota encuentra la suya y aun no la reclama, ¡Maldito teme!

— ¿Acaso no tienes ojos y nariz, idiota? —Pregunta Sasuke bajando la mirada hacia el rubio, el cual claramente estaba confundido— Saltaste sobre ella y ni cuenta te diste, eres un completo dobe. Es una humana, Naruto.

Naruto le muestra los colmillos en respuesta, pero rápidamente intenta tranquilizarse al ver a Sasuke mirarlo con una clara advertencia.

—Lo siento, aun no confió en los humanos —La disculpa en sus labios se sintió incomoda, ya que no estaba acostumbrado, pero sabía que nunca se debía amenazar a la pareja de un shifter, sino quería terminar muerto.

—Yo tampoco confió en ellos —Admite Sasuke —. No me importa si es un juego del maldito y cruel destino de que justamente mi compañera sea una humana, ella es mía, su especie dejo de importarme en el momento que mis ojos se posaron en ella.

Naruto jadeo sorprendido ante las palabras, pero no le importo, quería dejar eso en claro.

—No tienes tu olor en ella, no pude oler nada de ti sobre ella, ¿ y si un humano te la quita?

—No lo harán. Me mantendré cerca, y ella es mía —Dice entre dientes Sasuke, pensando en algún estúpido humano llevándosela. Otro Shifter no lo haría. Ellos solo pueden aparearse con sus compañeros; son los únicos que quieren. —_**Al menos eso creí**_ —Añade para él solo, observando a Naruto — _**Él es el único idiota que puede confundir a la compañera de otro como suya. **_

El rubio entrecierra sus ojos mirando a Sasuke.

—Si ella fuese mía, la habría tomado en su casa, la hubiera olido y marcado, y ella no estaría corriendo por ahí repartiendo galletas para todo el mundo —Sé burla un poco.

Sasuke gruñe mirándolo con los ojos rojos de su clan.

—No tientes tu suerte, Dobe.

Naruto sonríe abriendo la canasta sobre sus piernas. Sasuke mira la canasta por unos segundos, recordando la forma en el que el rubio actuó hoy. Según le había dicho Izumi, Hinata vivía junto a otra mujer, aun no había podido verla, así que no estaba seguro de si ese aroma que capto Naruto y lo hizo abandonar el bosque provenía de ella. Naruto era un Shifter con un sentido del olfato superior a el suyo, y a cualquier miembro de la manada, se debía a que sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados por su estado salvaje, así que si él decía que olió a su compañera, pues, nadie podía ponerlo en duda.

La situación se estaba volviendo estresante, si ese fuera el caso. Sé que si le digo a Naruto que no persiga a su compañera como un perro, en su caso**_ zorro_** en celo, él estaría perdido. Va hacer lo que quiera. Aun cuando sea más fuerte que Naruto, no podría controlarlo si realmente estuviera entre él y su compañera. Shifters pierden toda su cordura cuando se trata de compañeros. Y la idea de que él dobe secuestrara a la otra humana iba a ser un dolor de culo.

—Mi compañera —Dice Naruto mirando las galletas confuso—, Estás galletas no son de la mujer que me las dio, son de mi compañera —Afirma oliendo la canasta y las galletas.

Sasuke gime ante lo que se aproxima, ya podía ver a Naruto secuestrando a la compañera de Hinata, y podía predecir el movimiento desesperado de su peliazul, denunciando al rubio salvaje por secuestro de su amiga humana.

—¿Quieres a tu compañera, Naruto? —Le pregunta, sabiendo su respuesta.

El rubio levanta la mirada confundido.

—Sabes que sí ¡De veras que la quiero! —Responde o mejor dicho, Grita entusiasmado.

Sasuke no puede evitar rodar los ojos.

—¿Y que harías con tu compañera?

—Marcarla —Responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo cual es—, ¿Por qué preguntas esas estupideces? Así no eres tu. No me acercaré a tu compañera, pero si fuera tu la marcaría bien fuerte para que todos los sepan.

Sasuke siente su polla temblar ante la sola idea. Estar duro es algo completamente raro y, a lo que no esta acostumbrado. Ignoro mi problema y trato de volverme a concentrar en Naruto.

—¿Estás diciendo que vas a agarrar a tu compañera y arrastrarla aquí al bosque y hacerla vivir contigo? ¿Durante este invierno que se aproxima? ¿Una mujer que tal vez tiene familia y puede no gustarle vivir aislada? —Sabe que cada una de sus preguntas son un golpe contra él pero debía hacerlo ver la realidad de su situación—, ¿Irás a apartarla de eso y traerla para qué? ¿Tienes una buena casa aquí, Naruto?

Sasuke lo mira congelarse con sus frías palabras.

—Mírate —Le digo con frialdad—, Ni siquiera estas cuidándote a ti mismo, ¿Y crees que estas listo para una compañera y cachorros?

El rubio respira hondo mientras le tiemblan las manos. Sasuke sabe que fue demasiado lejos, pero no le importa.

—Voy... ¡Voy a hacer lo que haga falta para hacer feliz a mi compañera! —Se promete a si mismo.

—Primero arregla tu vida, antes de arrastrar a alguien más contigo, Idiota.

—Me probaré a mí mismo que puedo ser el compañero perfecto, ¡De veras!

Sasuke se levanta, seguido del rubio.

—Estoy seguro que fracasaras, pero al menos inténtalo —Dice con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, con eso último dicho comienzo a caminar hacía la aldea.

—¡Seré un mejor compañero que tu, Teme! ¡Ya lo veras! —Escucha gritar a Naruto.

_**Idiota...**_ Piensa por millonésima vez desde que se conocieron.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Después de unos minutos y, ya un poco más tranquila, se levanta del suelo del pasillo y camina hacia la cafetería, allí encuentra a Ino limpiando una de las mesas mientras tararea una canción.

Hinata cruza la barra y en cuestión de segundos Ino se vuelve hacía ella sonriente.

—¿Diste con la casa? —Le pregunta quitándose los audífonos—. Izumi se acaba de marchar, así que... —Se calla al ver el estado nervioso de su amiga—, ¿Hinata? ¿Que sucede, estás bien?

La ojiperla asiente consiente de que Ino nunca pasaba nada por alto, ella podía sentirse tranquila ahora, pero seguro que en sus ojos aun estaba el asombro y miedo por lo sucedido.

—Estoy bien, Ino —La tranquiliza—, Pero no pude entregar el pedido, lo siento.

—¿No entregaste la cesta de galleta? —Pregunta confundida—. ¿Por qué?

—Primero llama a la cliente y sigue el protocolo que hacemos en estos casos, luego hablamos y te explico con calma, ¿vale?

Ino la mira en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir y caminar hacia el teléfono de la cafetería. Hinata suspira mientras la escucha disculparse con la clienta, camina hacia el interior de la cocina en busca de un poco de té, cuando vuelve Ino la espera sentada en una de las mesas.

—Mañana a primera hora haré la entrega, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso—Le informa Ino cuando coloca la bandeja con panecillos y té sobre la mesa—. Pero quiero saber la causa del porque mis galletas no llegaron a su destino.

Hinata gime cuando Ino le lanza una mirada divertida, claramente esta curiosa y entusiasmada por la historia.

—Se las regale a alguien más que estaba hambriento—Le explica bebiendo de su tasa.

—Eso no es una sorpresa, sin duda eres de las que regala cosas a los necesitados —Comenta—, pero quiero toda la historia, Hinata. Mi instinto me dicen que hay algo más allí. ¡Desde el comienzo!

—Esta bien —Acepta la peliazul, observando el borde de su tasa añade—, cuando salí de la cafetería, sentí que alguien me estaba.. observando, y luego apareció un extraño hombre del bosque.

Ino parte un panecillo antes de dirigir una mirada sorprendida hacía su amiga.

—Espera... ¿Quieres decir que un extraño te acoso y que dicho hombre salio del bosque que esta detrás de la cafetería? —Interrumpió comenzando a molestarse—. Tu estabas en peligro mientras yo estaba a tan solo unos metros de ti. ¡Maldición!

—No estoy herida, Ino —La tranquilizo—, además él llego y lo controlo.

Ino entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

—¿Él? —repitió—, ¿Quién?

Hinata se sonrojo un poco mientras apartaba la mirada.

—Sa-Sasuke... —Tartamudeo—, él hombre que... me vendió esta propiedad.

Ino alzó una ceja, antes de sonreír con picardía.

—Te refieres al hombre que te dejo temblando de deseo a tan solo una hora de llegar a la aldea —Dice picará—, te refieres a _**ESE**_ hombre, Hinata.

La peliazul sintió el calor de su sonrojo hasta las orejas de la vergüenza.

—S-Sí —Asintió ruborizada.

La rubia rió ante la reacción de su inocente amiga. Realmente deseaba conocer al famoso Sasuke, quería ver que tipo de hombre era y si era digno de su casi hermana. Tenía una idea de la naturaleza del susodicho pero aun no diría nada, primero tenía que comprobarlo.

—¿Y después que sucedió? —Indago curiosa.

Hinata respiró hondo, tranquilizando su loco corazón.

—Él extraño del bosque estaba un poco... ¿Fuera de sí mismo? —Medito pensativa—, no sé cual fue el motivo por el cual me asusto pero Sasuke dijo que era su amigo, así que logré tranquilizarme al saber que no era un criminal.

—Hinata, el hecho de que sea amigo de ese tal Sasuke no quiere decir que no sea mala persona —La regaño Ino por dar su confianza a un completo extraño.

La peliazul asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero Sasuke es el jefe de la policía, así que él debía saber mejor que yo las razones del por que el rubio actuó así —Se explicó la peliazul inocentemente.

Ino gruño un poco molesta por la inocencia de la peliazul. Miró su tasa de té pensativa. No sabía que Sasuke era el jefe de la policía, vaya eso era una sorpresa, su hipótesis estaba cada vez más clara. Alzó su mirada hacia la peliazul, preguntándose si Hinata no había caído en cuenta aún, su amiga era un poco ingenua.

—Entonces tu Sasuke pudo controlar al acosador del bosque, que bien —Comentó sonriendo.

La peliazul volvió a sonrojarse.

—Él... no es mio —Murmuró entre dientes, la idea era surrealista, el pelinegro era demasiado apuesto y con una confianza en si mismo que empequeñecía a todos los hombres que había conocido antes, no podía imaginarlo prestandole atención a alguien tan inferior como ella, eso era imposible.

La tristeza en la mirada de Hinata hizo que Ino se preocupara. Estaba claro que ese hombre había dejado una marca en ella.

—¿Hinata? —La llamó preocupada.

La peliazul sacudió la cabeza dos veces alejando aquel sentimiento.

—Estoy bien —Le dice bebiendo su té, estaba ya un poco frío pero no le importo, mirando a su amiga, sonrió mientras continuó relatando—. Al principio no fue fácil y yo no entendía casi nada de lo que hablaban, pero en un momento de descuido del rubio, Sasuke aprovecho y se le lanzó encima —Explicó recordando el susto que le dio el repentino movimiento del azabache.

Ino jadeo.

—¡Hubo una pelea en el fondo de nuestra propiedad! —Jadeo abrumada—, me estas diciendo que Dos hombres viril, en mi imaginación lo son, pelearon por ti, y yo estaba aquí escuchando música.

Hinata asintió soltando una risa ante la reacción de la rubia.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamó frustrada—, ¿Eso quiere decir que ganó tu sexy Sheriff, verdad? porque no creo que estuvieras aquí sino fuera el caso, lo más seguro es que ese hombre del bosque te hubiera secuestrado y yo estuviera tras sus huesos en este momento.

—Si, gano Sasuke —Afirmo divertida, aunque sabía que eso último era verdad, Ino se hubiera adentrado al bosque o a cualquier lugar donde Naruto la hubiera llevado, la idea la aterro, el rubio era peligroso—. Después de una advertencia el hombre del bosque —Como ahora lo llamaban—, se tranquilizó y todo se resolvió.

Ino asintió aliviada de que Hinata estuviera a salvo, debería agradecerle a ese Sheriff cuando lo conozca.

—Espera... —Comenta confundida—, eso no explica lo de mis galletas, dijiste que la regalaste.

Hinata dudo unos segundos apartando la mirada apenada.

—Bueno... la verdad es que se... las regale al hombre del bosque —Confesó débilmente, por suerte Ino tenía una buena audición, así que la escuchó claramente.

La rubia la miró como si estuviera loca.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclama sorprendida para luego suspirar y mirarla severamente—. Me estas diciendo que un completo extraño intenta lastimarte o secuestrarte, y tu vas y le regalas galletas. ¡Hinata!

La peliazul se hunde en su asiento.

—S-Se como se oye... lo sé —Responde arrepentida, no por regalarle las galletas al rubio sino por hacer algo que preocupará a Ino—. Pero a pesar de todo, mi intuición me dijo que no era una mala persona, además se veía tan.. hambriento.

Ino suspiró resignada.

—Tu buen corazón te puede poner en peligro, Hina —Le dice preocupada.

Hinata sonríe débilmente.

—Todavía.. no te digo la parte importante —Exclama jugando con la suave textura del panecillo dulce preparado por ella.

—¿Más importante que un hombre apunto de secuestrarte? —Pregunta alzando una ceja, al ver que su amiga asiente, suspira preparándose para el impacto—. Dime.

—Como te.. dije antes, le regale.. tus galletas a el hombre del bosque —Intenta no tartamudear—. Pero.. no te dije que dicho hombre también es... un Shifter, aunque su apariencia era un poco extraña.

Ino se sobresalto antes de levantarse para comenzar a caminar como un lobo o mejor dicho un zorro encerrado.

—¡Un Shifter! —Grita—, ¡estuviste a punto de ser secuestrada por un Shifter desconocido! Espera.. Itachi es el alfa de la manada de esta aldea, y dijo que eramos bienvenidas —Habla cada vez más molesta, luego voltea a ver a su amiga—, ¿Segura que era un Shifter?

Hinata asiente.

—No es como nadie que hubiera visto antes, la verdad —Confiesa—, Sus rasgos eran más... Salvaje, eso es, su forma humana era un poco más extraña.. gritaba animal y peligroso por todos lados —Explicó—, Pero también se veía un poco débil y descuidado, parecía que estaba pasando hambre, y sin duda algo muy malo tuvo que haberle pasado para verse así de triste —Susurró con pesar—. Al comienzo pensé que estaba tan acostumbrada a convivir con los Shifters que estaba imaginándome cosas, pero luego vi el cambio de color en sus ojos cuando me observo antes de salir corriendo hacía la cafetería... eso me lo confirmo.

Ino se quedo paralizada digiriendo toda aquella información lanzada. Toda la explicación de Hinata le daba a entender que podía ser un caso de salvajismo, no era muy común y nunca lo había visto, pero ese era uno de los riesgos de todos los Shifters, el peligro de ser prisionero de tu propio lado animal, sucedía cuando permanecían mucho tiempo en su forma salvaje, el cuerpo y los sentidos se adaptaban tanto a esa forma que cuando volvían a ser humanos algunos rasgos no lograban cambiar. Era como si olvidaran como era su lado humano antes, así que eran considerados imperfectos y peligrosos para los demás Shifters.

—Él me asusto, pero ahora... no puedo dejar de pensar en la tristeza que había en su mirada —Añadió Hinata.

Observándola asiente, sin duda tuvo que pasar por una experiencia difícil para haberse refugiado tanto tiempo en su lado salvaje. Eso, o solo es un idiota que no pudo medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿Después que sucedió? —Indagó curiosa por cualquier dato.

—Sasuke dijo que volviera adentro, así que solo le di las galletas y regrese.

Ino alzó una ceja. Todo estaba confirmado, su hipótesis era correcta y era extraño que Hinata no allá pensado en ella antes, estando presenciando todo. Vamos, todas las pistas estaban allí, era cuestión de meditar un poco y sería más que claro.

Primero, ningún humano podía derrotar o hacerle frente a un Shifter ni mucho menos a uno en estado salvaje. Segundo, Itachi es el alfa y su apellido es Uchiha como se llamo antes la panadería, y según Izumi le había comentado una vez, tiene un hermano menor el cual es policía. Tercero, Sasuke Uchiha era el antiguo dueño y sin duda es policía, carajo es el puto segundo al mando de la aldea. Jadeando intenta procesar el golpe de aquel resultado.

_**¡Oh, mi Dios... Hinata esta enamorada de un Shifter lobo!**_

* * *

Notas Finales de la Autora:

Corto, lo sé. Pero quiero informales que los capítulos de esta historia serán así. Sé que no hubo mucha interacción entre nuestras parejas, pero necesitaba darle un empuje principalmente a Naruto, no puedo dejarlo como un salvaje vagabundo durante toda la historia, tenía que hacerlo ver la realidad, y quién más que Sasuke para que le diga sus verdades U-U

¡Espero que les haya entretenido! Aun no tengo idea de que escribir en el próximo capitulo, pero espero no demorarme tanto. ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo, nos leemos pronto!

¡Espero un comentario de su parte en este capitulo mis bellas seguidoras!

Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^


	9. Capitulo 8 -Un Pequeño Paso

Hola, holi mis queridas lectoras, aquí regreso con un nuevo capitulo de esta tan aclamada historia ^-^ Con esta cuarentena a causa del coronavirus, tengo mucho tiempo y poco entretenimiento, así que comencé a escribir.

* * *

_**Capitulo 8 Un pequeño paso en tu dirección**_

* * *

El frío se filtra cada vez que la puerta es abierta, no es un gran problema para ella pero para su humana amiga lo es, el riesgo de enfermarse es más propenso, aun recordaba la primera vez que la conoció y la fiebre que padeció por pasar tanto tiempo en la nieve. Era algo que no quería que sucediera, los humanos son frágiles y se enferman fácilmente.

Necesitaba revisar la calefacción de la propiedad lo más pronto posible, Quizás en la tarde cuando hayan cerrado la cafetería, también debía confirmar su teoría sobre el Sheriff y su posible relación con Hinata. No podía olvidar que es un posible Shifter y Hinata esta interesada en él, lo cual dada la naturaleza del hombre puede ser un gran problema sino se siente vinculado con su amiga.

Ino no podía soportar ver a su Hinata triste por un amor imposible, primero mataba con sus propios dientes al culpable de su desdicha. Cuando se trataba de la peliazul podía ser muy sobre-protectora.

—Pronto nevara —Comento mirando el exterior, la muchedumbre pasaba de un lado a otro sin descansó y eso que aun era muy temprano para salir. Hace media hora había regresado de realizar la orden a la clienta de anoche, y había notado el cambio en el ambiente.

Izumi del otro lado de la cafetería sonrío al escucharla, entrego el pedido que desprendía un olor dulce, increíblemente dulce, a la joven clienta en una de las mesas y regreso hacía la barra donde Hinata intentaba abrir la nueva caja registradora.

—Habrá un festival para cuando eso suceda —Informó entregando la bandeja.

Ambas mujeres la observaron.

—¿Un festival? —Repitió Hinata levantando la mirada interesada.

Izumi asintió.

—Cada año se celebra un festival por la primera nevada, muchos turistas vienen a la aldea para verlo —Explico la pelicastaña.

La rubia sonrió recordando el festival de primavera de su manada.

—Oh, por eso hay tanto ruido en la aldea —Exclamo la rubia—. Los turistas están llegando como un ejercito de hormigas, vienen por montones.

Izumi hizo una mueca al imaginar el desastre que debe de ser Itachi y Sasuke contra Tsunade por permitir la entrada, nuevamente.

—Me gustaría verlo —Susurró Hinata entusiasmada—. En la aldea de Ino se celebra uno igual pero en primavera. Los fuegos artificiales son hermosos.

—Necesitaremos decorar la cafetería, traer un poco de fiesta al local dada la celebración —Idea Ino emocionada, la decoración es lo suyo—. Atraerá tanto a los turistas como a los aldeanos que aun no quieren atreverse a darnos una oportunidad.

Hinata asiente en acuerdo. No sería una mala idea. Ino se encargaría de la decoración junto a Izumi mientras ella buscaría algunas recetas de postres perfectos para el Invierno.

—El alfa ya les dio la bienvenida, lo cual es bueno, así que entre poco tiempo tendrán a muchos clientes entrando y saliendo en la cafetería —Dijo positivamente Izumi.

—Solo deseo que vengan muchos hombres —Exclamó Ino—, Necesito encontrar a mi compañero, ¡Ya estoy cansada de solo ver mujeres entrando y saliendo!

Algunas clientas la observaron curiosas al escucharla mientas Hinata rió y cerró la caja registradora.

—Oh, ellos van a venir después —Comenta Izumi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Después? —Gestiona Hinata confundida—. ¿Después de qué?

Izumi se tensa y mira hacía los lados sin escapatoria.

—Después de que aquel sexy hombre entre al local —Murmura Ino con la mirada fija en la puerta, la cual estaba siendo observada por todas las mujeres del lugar — ¡Se acerca nuestro primer cliente hombre, Hina!

La peliazul voltea en el momento exacto en que la campana suena anunciando un nuevo cliente. La presencia del hombre corta la respiración a más de una, él se acerca a la vitrina de pedidos donde ella se encuentra, su pulso se dispara y aprieta las piernas como un auto-reflejo, cuando el se detiene frente a ella, Hinata se siente aliviada un poco de estar sentada y de tener la vitrina entre ellos.

La barrera la hace sentir segura pero su reacción por aquel hombre aun la abruma, y el hecho de sentir su mirada sobre ella no ayuda, intenta mirarlo a los ojos pero no puede subirlos más allá de su camisa negra del uniforme, ese es su limite. En busca de alguna distracción pasea su mirada por la cafetería notando para su vergüenza que todas las clientas están observando.

Ino lanza una mirada hacía el nuevo cliente y luego en dirección a Hinata la cual esta sonrojándose, notando el cambio en el ambiente y por supuesto el uniforme del hombre, olfatea suavemente.

—¡Maldición! —Susurra reconociendo el olor de excitación de aquellos dos, la mayor parte provenir del hombre.

¿Ese es el Sheriff y el primer interés amoroso de Hinata? ¡Dios ella no tiene interés en ningún hombre que no sea su compañero pero debía admitir que el pelinegro era una bomba en movimiento sobre todo vestido como oficial de la ley! No era de extrañar que su inocente amiga se sintiera emocionada con tan solo verlo. Estaba segura que el tipo atraía las miradas de cualquier mujer, humana y Shifter por igual.

Notando el nerviosismo de Hinata, decide intervenir antes de que ese peligro andante logre su objetivo, secuestrarla, o su amiga supero su nivel de aguante y se desmaye.

—. ¿Puedo tomar su orden? ¿Hay algo en particular que desee comer? —Pregunta con picardía acercándose al pelinegro.

El hombre aparta la mirada de Hinata y la observa. Por unos segundos se quedan callados viéndose, analizándose. Ino nota el ligero cambio en los ojos del pelinegro, y cuando confirma que es un Shifter Lobo ella sabe que él también se ha dado cuenta de su naturaleza.

—Un café sin azúcar —Responde apartando la mirada de la rubia para mirar a Hinata, su cabeza esta hecha un lío con la presencia de la Shifter Zorro a su lado, pero su lobo y todo su ser gritar por mirar a su compañera.

Ino sonríe victoriosa y voltea a ver a su amiga.

—Hina... —La llama haciéndola sobresaltar—, Un café sin azúcar para el joven policía.

—S-Sí, enseguida —Tartamudea saltando de la silla, con manos torpes comienza a preparar el café.

—¿Deseas que te preparé una mesa, Sasuke? —Pregunta Izumi sonriendo, salvando a Hinata de volcar la taza dado que el pelinegro no apartaba la mirada de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Ignora la pregunta Sasuke.

Izumi da la vuelta, mostrandole un delantal negro sobre su ropa abrigada dada la estación de invierno cercana. Curiosamente no siente tanto frió como en las estaciones anteriores, no sabe a que se debe pero desde hace dos días a notado algunos cambios en su cuerpo y su loba por primera vez después de muchos años a comenzado a mostrarse de nuevo, aun no puede transformarse pero puede sentirla dentro de ella.

—Trabajo aquí —Responde señalando su nombre escrito sobre el delantal. Curiosa aparta la mirada de Sasuke y mira a Ino, la cual hace extrañas señales con sus manos hacía ella—. ¡Oh! —Exclama antes de sonreír—. Te presentaré a mis jefas —Un ligero ruido llega a sus oídos— La rubia detrás de ti es Ino.

Ino sintiéndose emocionada ante la nueva travesura camina hacía Izumi, y observa fijamente a Sasuke.

—Ino Yamanaka —Se presenta extendiendo la mano.

—Sasuke Uchiha —Responde estrechando su mano, ignorando el desafío en los ojos de la rubia. No sabe la razón de aquello así que prefiere ignorarlo.

Izumi corre cruzando la barra, y prácticamente arrastra a Hinata hacía ellos.

—Izumi.. el café... —Se queja la peliazul nerviosa, había terminado derramando la primera taza cuando escuchó a Izumi exclamar el inicio de presentaciones, y justo cuando comenzó a servir la segunda taza es arrastrada fuera de su zona segura hacia territorio minado.

—Hinata este es el hombre que te vendió la ahora cafetería y el Sheriff de la aldea —Le djo Izumi.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante entendiendo el propósito de todo aquel acto de Izumi. Lo cual agradecía. Cuanto más rápido se conozcan mejor para él. Ella me mira tímidamente y mi lobo se alza en mi pecho, amando su presencia. Quiero dominarla, quiero llevarla arriba para hacer esta presentación con mayor intimidad. Sin embargo termino estirando la mano mientras repito mi nombre con el deseo de tocarla.

—Sasuke Uchiha —Susurró con la voz ronca.

Respirando profundo la peliazul conecta la mano con la contraria, la calidez y el estremecimiento ya no la sorprende, pero aun hace que aumente la necesidad en ella.

—Hinata.. —Susurró sintiendo que me ruborizo de nuevo, después de todo lo que sucedió ayer y aun no se presentaron.

Sus manos y ojos se mantienen conectados unos segundos más, mientras todos los observan, sintiéndose intrusos de aquel momento tan intimo, pero también curiosos por lo que pasara, y otros confirmando los rumores sobre el sheriff.

—Es un placer conocerte, Hinata —Dice Sasuke soltándola, era mejor no tentar su autocontrol.

Hinata enrojece más al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella voz. El pelinegro olfatea el aire, y gime suavemente al sentir un pequeño aroma de excitación provenir de Hinata. Sin pensarlo da un paso hacía ella al sentirse deseado por su compañera. Hambriento por ella.

—¿Quieres sentarte para tomar tu café? —Interrumpe Izumi sujetándolo del brazo, deteniéndolo.

Sasuke quiere gruñirle y hacer lo que tanto desea. Pero la mirada que le lanza la rubia detrás de Hinata lo detiene, es claro que ella es consciente de su estado, y es evidente que no lo dejará hacerlo sin poner pelea.

—¿Desea.. un aperitivo como acompañamiento? —Logra preguntar Hinata.

_**Te deseo a ti**_... Piensa Sasuke observándola.

—No me gusta lo dulce —Responde.

Hinata gime como si su respuesta la hubiera lastimado. Su lobo gruñe y se retuerce en su interior.

—¿Tienes algún postre sin azúcar? —Añade rápidamente mirando la vitrina con diferentes tipos de postres de muchas formas tamaños y color.

—N-No... lo siento —Responde Hinata decaída.

Ino que estaba pendiente de la conversación, camino del otro lado de la barra y sirvió una taza de café sin azúcar, y la coloco sobre la bandeja.

—Aquí esta su café, si desea algo más no dude en pedirlo —Dice lanzando una mirada a Izumi para que se encargue.

La chica asiente y le hace una seña a Sasuke para que la siga, pero el pelinegro sigue concentrado en la peliazul y la ignora.

—La estas poniendo nerviosa, deja de comértela con la mirada —Lo regaña, sus palabras eran solo para Sasuke, pero esta segura que muchos en la cafetería la escucharon, excepto Hinata y dos clientas humanas en el fondo.

Las aldeanas susurran y los observan sorprendidas ante la nueva noticia sobre el joven líder de la policía, Izumi no duda de que en menos de 24 horas la noticia del que el hermano del alfa ha encontrado a su compañera se sabrá en toda la aldea.

Hinata sintiéndose el centro de atención de repente, realiza una torpe reverencia hacia Sasuke y, huye rápidamente hacía la cocina, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Sasuke en su espalda.

—Cálmate un poco —La voz de la rubia lo saca de su ensoñación—. Si dejaras de mirarla tan fijamente, quizás no huiría como ahora.

El pelinegro aparta la mirada por donde desapareció la peliazul y observa a la shifter del otro lado de la barra.

—Ella es mía.

La afirmación no sorprende a Ino, de hecho esperaba esas palabras, estaba feliz de que un shifter sea el compañero de Hinata, sabe que el amor de uno de su especie es para toda la vida y ahora no tendrá que preocuparse de que algún desleal humano sea la pareja de su amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que lo acepte. De hecho es consciente que no será tan fácil para Hinata estar con un Shifter y precisamente uno lobo.

—Todo aquel con una buena nariz lo sabría, no puedes ocultar tu olor —Se ríe pero luego lo mira seriamente—. ¿Pero eres consciente que no es como nosotros, verdad?

Sasuke se pasa una mano por la cara frustrado. Todos se dedicaban a decirle lo que ya sabía.

—Lo sé, y me importa una mierda que sea humana, es _**Mía**_ —Gruño las palabras y la cafetería entra en un nuevo silencio.

Las clientes gimieron y cuchichearon enloquecidas, Sasuke les gruño en advertencia haciéndolas callar. Izumi rió suavemente lo que hizo que algunas, las mas jóvenes, la miraran mal. Estaba acostumbrada al trato de despreció que le brindaban así que solo las ignoró.

—Solo quiero advertirte una sola cosa; La lastimas y, te arrancó la cabeza —Amenaza Ino ignorando al club de mujeres en las mesas, que ya habían terminada de comer su orden pero solo se quedaban por curiosas y chismosas.

—Humph—Lanzó Sasuke antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cafetería.

Izumi y Ino, (Y todas las mujeres de las mesas) lo observaron detener a dos hombres que se dirigían hacía el local, y segundos después los sujetos se marcharon rápidamente en dirección contraria.

—No me jodas —Grito Ino casi lanzándose fuera de la barra en busca del pelinegro.

Izumi con una rapidez y fuerza nunca antes usada la detuvo, La rubia forcejeo un poco pero al ver que no podía soltarse le lanzó una mirada herida a su nueva amiga.

—Izumi suéltame, ese hijo de puta esta espantando a mis clientes —Reclamó rabiosa la rubia.

—Lo sé, pero el me aseguro que después permitiría que se acercarán —Soltó Izumi intentando tranquilizar a su jefa.

—¿Qué? —Exclamo Ino ya completamente quieta—, ¿Me estás diciendo que él es el culpable de que no tengamos clientes masculinos?

—Bueno... Sasuke tiene sangre alfa así que por naturaleza es muy posesivo, y hasta que no haya reclamado a Hinata como suya no dejará que ningún hombre se le acerque.

Ino se quedo en silenció unos segundos.

—Me gusta que sea posesivo, eso significa que se dedicará por completo a Hina pero eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo en que me arruine el negocio y mi oportunidad de encontrar a mi compañero —Reclamó Ino—. ¡Ni siquiera se tomo o pago por el café!

—Pensé que la primera tasa es gratis —Dijo Izumi soltándola.

—¡Lo es! pero él no pidió nada para comer, si es así como piensa hacer las cosas, tendré que cobrarle hasta por mirar a mi dulce Hinata.

Izumi rió divertida.

—!Oh, cierto!, Hinata ya estas segura el lobo ya se fue —Bromeo Ino caminando hacía la cocina, en cuanto grito aquella broma se escuchó un plato contra el suelo—. ¿Te puedes encargar de la caja registradora? —Izumi asistió, así que volteó a ver a la clientela—. ¿Ustedes pedirán algo más o solo observaran y escucharan allí sentadas?

Las mujeres se sonrojaron y rápidamente abandonaron el lugar. Total ya tenían la primicia del día.

—Joder, no puedo ni considerarlo nuestro primer cliente —Murmuró Ino entrando a la cocina.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La noticia viajo como pólvora en la aldea, todos comentaban y fueron a la cafetería (Mujeres) para solo ver a la compañera del joven alfa. Algunos con mucho respeto y otras con mucha envidia, ya que uno de los miembros más codiciado entre la manada había encontrado a su pareja destinada. Otra sin embargo no daba crédito a la noticia.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Exclamó con un gruñido la pelirosa.

Había decidido ignorar el rumor de hace unos días, ya que Sasuke era suyo. Él no encontró a su compañera, y simple y sencillo no podía ser una Zorra, no, así que rió y se dijo que aquello solo era un rumor. Pero ahora la noticia volvía a ella de nuevo.

—Sasuke encontró a su compañera —Repitió Shion descansando contra la puerta de la habitación de la pelirosa—, Mi mama me lo dijo después de que escuchó a Sasuke decirlo en la cafetería esta mañana. ¡Vine corriendo en cuento me contó!

—¡Esa maldita Zorra! —Grito Sakura histérica—, ¡El es Mio! —Reclamó al aire lanzando la pintura de uña contra el espejo.

Shion brinco asustada, pero se dijo que la reacción de la Sakura era normal, a ella tampoco le gustaría que le dijeran que Naruto había encontrado a su compañera. Miró a su amiga gruñir y reclamar su propiedad sobre Sasuke una y otra vez, y se pregunto como tomaría Sakura la próxima noticia.

—Sakura.. La Shifter Zorro no es la compañera de Sasuke.

La pelirosa se detuvo en medio de su drama.

—¿No es esa estúpida Zorra que llego a la aldea? ¿Entonces, Quién es?, ¿Es una de la manada? —La estremeció ante cada pregunta—. ¿Dime quién es Shion?

—Es la humana que llego junto a la Shifter Zorro —Respondió—, Su nombre es Hinata.

Sakura se quedo quieta mientras procesaba la nueva información.

—¿Una Humana? —Repitió con asco—. Una simple y mugrienta humana. No.. No... ¡Eso es imposible Shion! —Le grito—. Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Es porque te dije que ese Shifter del bosque es un salvaje y no deberías involucrarte con la especie defectuosa.

Shion se trago un gruñido ante el insulto contra Naruto y negó con la cabeza.

—No es una mentira, Sasuke dijo que la humana es su compañera, se lo dijo a la Shifter Zorro, cuando la humana no estaba. Mi mama dice que es porque no quiere asustarla reclamándola de golpe ya que no es de nuestra especie y podría lastimarla —Explicó.

—No, no puede ser cierto. ¡Sasuke odia a los humanos, estoy segura que los odia! —Grito Sakura en negación—. ¡Él no puede aceptar a una humana como su compañera, él debe de estar en contra de formar un vinculo con ella!

—No lo creo. Él estaba muy interesado en ella según mi madre —Opinó Shion.

—Pues tu madre debe estar ciega como estas tu con ese Shifter defectuoso —Reclamó molesta—. ¡Sasuke no es como ustedes, el no aceptará como compañera a una humana como los que lo secuestraron!

Si eso era. Sasuke odia a los humanos porque ellos fueron lo que lo hicieron sufrir, lo que hirieron su orgullo Uchiha. No aceptará a una humana. La naturaleza volvía hacer de las suyas. Ella no permitió que Sasuke fuera su compañero, pero aun así hizo que se enamorara de él, y ahora ella elegía a una humana como compañera de Sasuke, la especie que el más odiaba. Eso le daba una esperanza, los dos fueron victima de la naturaleza, ella jugo con los dos. Tenían algo en común.

—_**¡Él es Mío! —Río llena de esperanza la pelirosa—. Sasuke nunca la aceptara, y allí estaré yo para apoyarlo y acompañarlo como dos victimas de la cruel madre naturaleza.**_

* * *

Notas Finales de la Autora:

Ocho capítulos después, y es ahora que me decido hacer una presentación, un primer paso entre Sasuke y Hinata. ¡Bueno ya oficialmente se conocieron! ahora puedo dedicarme en acercarlos un poco más, aun no sé como, quizás sea un acercamiento lento o tal vez los sorprenda con uno más... emocionante *-* ¡Aun estoy decidiéndome! No tengo ni la mínima idea de lo que pasará en el siguiente capitulo.

_**¿Ustedes que desean que suceda? ¿En que pareja me debería concentrar en el próximo capitulo? ¿La historia de Naruto y Ino, Izumi y Itachi o seguimos con otro paso hacía el SasuHina? **_

_**¡Comenten mis queridas lectoras! **_

Los agradecimientos a los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior; _**natty jk uchiha , Alexa Roman, SD Sandra D, ceciliaHP, dagorfly, XukiUchiha, Anith , DM, lauriuxbau, Selina, Julieee, patohf, HoleInYourFace , HelloBonjourHola, Jeaneth Mejia Aliaga, Rafaela25 , lizbeth**_.

Les mando un abrazo anticoronavirus ¡Cuídense!**_ Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^_**


	10. Capitulo 9 - Anhelo

_**Nuevo Capitulo ^-^ **_mis queridas lectoras. Con un poco de las parejas que eligieron.

Información: No tengo ni idea del apellido de Konan, así que tuve que inventarlo, elegí como su apellido uno de sus apodo "Tenshi".

* * *

_**Capitulo 9 "Anhelo"**_

* * *

—¿Otra vez aquí? —Aquella pregunta provino a su espalda y venía de la única persona que podía comprender en parte los motivos por lo cual volvía a contemplar/ Vigilar tal cual acosador la propiedad de los Tenshi.

—¿Y Tu no deberías estar en este momento en el local de Gaara ordenando la quinta ronda? —Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la morada, gruñendo suavemente al escuchar la risa burlona de su interrogador.

—En eso estaba, pero después de mi Sexta copa quise darme una vuelta por aquí —Respondió el pelinegro apoyándose en uno de los arboles que rodean la propiedad de los Tenshi—, ¿Y que es lo que me encuentro? —Exclama la pregunta divertido—. A nuestro gran alfa invadiendo propiedad privada y acosando a una joven.

Itachi rueda los ojos y se voltea hacía su mejor amigo, Preguntándose internamente si había algo mal con él por considerar a su loco primo su mejor amigo.

_**Si hay algo malo en mi ...**_ Se recuerda, la prueba estaba en donde nuevamente se encontraba, a pesar de prometer no volver hacerlo.

—No es propiedad privada —Se excusa—. Y no te rías, soy tu líder.

Aquel intento de excusa no hizo sino divertir más al pelinegro.

—Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que me burle sobre este tema en particular —Intentó disculparse controlando su risa, no estaba borracho, los Shifter tienen un gran control con la bebida, era muy difícil que se emborracharan, pero para su desgracia en su caso hacía que riera hasta por el peor chiste de la historia.

Itachi sonrió un poco en reflejo a la risa contagiosa de Shisui. El Uchiha mayor cesó su ataque de risa y jadeando se sentó contra el árbol y tras meter las manos en su chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro miró seriamente a su amigo de pie frente a él.

—No tengo que repetirlo de nuevo, ¿Verdad? —Pregunta Shisui con la voz ronca, Itachi suspiró frustrado dejándose caer también al suelo.

—Lo sé —Pero aun así siempre vuelve allí—. Soy un idiota.

Shisui observa la tensión en los hombros de su amigo con pesar. Otra vez sin saber como ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella? —Interroga como ya es costumbre—. Izumi te quiere y lo sabes.

El pelinegro gruñe y alza la mirada hacía la casa donde sabe esta su objeto de obsesión. Ella no es un objeto, pero a ese punto no sabe como referirse a todo aquello que le genera Izumi.

—Ella no es mi compañera —Responde más para su lobo interior que para Shisui.

—Corrección. ¡No sabes si es tu compañera! —Itachi le lanza una mirada seria, pero aquello en vez de intimidarlo, lo molesta—. Itachi, ella puede..

—¡No! —Lo interrumpe con la amenaza en su voz—. No voy acercarme e ilusionarle para luego hacerle daño cuando resulte que estaba equivocado y no es mi compañera de vida —Reclama—. No puedo hacerle más daño que el que ya hice.

Shisui estando consciente del daño emocional que sufrió y aun sufre Izumi al separarse de Itachi cuando era una Cachorra, pregunta:—¿Aun te lamentas separarte de ella cuando apenas era una cachorra?

—Creo que mis acciones responden a esa pregunta —Responde señalando a su alrededor con cansancio—. Soy una maldito cobarde, no puedo ni intentar estar a su lado como un simple amigo sin que quiera marcarla con mi olor —Suspira—. Soy consciente de que Izumi me quiere, lo sé... pero también sé que estos sentimientos pueden ser producto de nuestras acciones pasadas —Explica con tristeza—. Ella me ve como su salvador.. alguien que la rescato y la cuido cuando más lo necesitaba, quizás... esta confundiendo la gratitud y la admiración que me tiene con amor.

Silenció. El ruido de los arboles y los insectos los envolvió por unos segundos.

—Puede ser —Metida Shisui, nunca pensó que Itachi pudiera notar el amor que Izumi le tenía. Él mucha veces le había dicho a Itachi que Izumi lo querría, pero jamás dijo de que tipo de amor, la pregunta del millón era—. ¿Pero como explicas tus propios sentimientos por ella?

Itachi mira el cielo necesitando sacar todo de si mismo.

—Cuando la conocí estaba vacío por la desaparición de Sasuke, su llegada a mi vida lleno un poco ese espacio —Recordó sus reflexiones con su yo pasado—. Me dio un motivo para seguir luchando, durante esos días me dedique a cuidarla y sin darme cuenta estaba obsesionado con protegerla... Cuando note que estaba abrazándola para que su aroma quedara sobre mi.. fue cuando me aterre y decidí alejarla.

Shisui observa a Itachi en silencio unos segundos, su amigo había estado cargando con todo eso solo, como siempre.

—Sigo pensando que deberías de hablar todo esto con Izumi—Le dice levantándose—Si vuestros sentimientos son verdaderos y sí es el llamado de la naturaleza, solo lo sabrán cuando ella cumpla la edad, no debe de faltar mucho tiempo así que les aconsejo que hablen y se sinceren—Sacudiéndose el pantalón miró con una sonrisa a su primo—. Pueden esperar juntos con todos sus sentimientos aclarados.

—Te dije que no quiero ilusionarle —Niega Itachi.

—Ella es muy inteligente y como habrás notado ya no es una niña, puede tomar sus propias decisiones —Le recordó Shisui y al ver que su primo estaba firme en no hablar con Izumi, Añadió—: Puedes estar cometiendo un error, Itachi —Y con aquellas últimas palabras se fue dejándolo solo en la oscuridad del bosque.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron las mismas que le dijo aquel día...

**_Flash Black_**

—_Estás cometiendo un error —Las palabras de Shisui lo atraviesan, sabe que es verdad pero no responde, en cambio pongo la camioneta en marcha, lejos de esa casa, lejos de Izumi. _

_El dolor de su pecho aumenta, sujetando con fuerza el volante me esfuerzo por no mirar atrás mientras conduzco. Solo necesito regresar a casa y organizar otra búsqueda para encontrar a su hermano. _

_Shisui permaneció a mi lado en silencio todo el camino de regreso a casa. Afortunadamente sabe que necesito tiempo y no esta diciéndome lo que ya sé, así que solo me lanza miradas diciéndome **"Eres un Idiota"** y me deja sufrir en silencio._

_**Fue lo correcto**__... pienso cada vez que recuerdo el rostro lloroso de Izumi. Siento como si me repitiera eso una y otra vez, me convencería que es verdad. Es como si repitiéndomelo de alguna forma creería en esa mentira. _

—_**Por favor no me dejes aquí**__—Suplica Izumi..._

_Freno de golpe al llegar a casa.._

—_¡Maldición! —Gruñe Shisui al verse impulsado hacia adelante. _

_Itachi lo ignora y saltando de la camioneta corre hacia el bosque. No miró atrás cuando Shisui grita mi nombre._

—_¡Itachi! ¿Adónde vas?_

_Una vez que llego detrás de la casa, me saco la camisa y la tiro al suelo. Continúo desvistiéndome sin detenerme en mi camino hacia los árboles. Siento mis huesos doler cuando me transformo. Es lo que necesito. _

_**¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué no puedo detener este sentimiento, esta necesidad?**__.. Mis pensamientos son un desorden mientras corro por el bosque._

_La imagen cuando la conocí me invade causándome más dolor. Él solo deseaba encontrar a su pequeño hermano en aquella expedición, sin embargo lo que encontró fue una pequeña Shifter lobo siendo atacada por unos cazadores, ella era un pequeño cachorro y la cosa más linda que vi. _

_Cuando su cabeza giró en mi dirección y aquellos grandes ojos negros se encontraron con los míos. En aquel momento sintió algo dentro de él cambiar. Sin darse cuenta había eliminado a los cazadores y luego estaba caminando hacía la aldea con ella en brazos. _

_Había conocido toda su vida lo que era ser un alfa. Su padre fue su ejemplo a seguir hasta que murió de soledad cuando apenas él y Sasuke eran muy chicos. La responsabilidad de guiar a la manada cayo sobre sus hombros, tanto la responsabilidad de proteger a su pequeño hermano. _

_**¡¿En verdad lo protegiste, Itachi?! **__... Se Reclamó con rabia._

_Había descuidado a su hermano y lo secuestraron. No sabía donde estaba ni si aun estaba vivo. Había fallado como alfa y peor aun como hermano mayor. ¡Él no podía permanecer cerca de Izumi! ella estaría mejor en una familia. Solo debía olvidar esta extraña conexión con la pequeña loba. _

_Es consciente que como alfa iba a encontrar a su compañera, y lo que siente por aquella pequeña cachorrita es muy extraño. No puede compararlo como una atracción de apareamiento pero es algo parecido. Sentirse protector con ella y sentir que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla segura, ya es muy extraño.. _

_Al comienzo no presto atención a su actuar para con ella, pero cuando fue consciente que estaba comportándose como un compañero con Izumi decidió distanciarse o sino podría arrepentirse. _

_**¿Y si acababa apareándose con ella y no es su verdadera compañera?**__ ... Fue lo que tantas veces pensó mientras la veía nuevamente colarse a su habitación. _

_Deteniéndome me acercó a un pequeño riacho para tomar un poco de agua y recuperar el aliento. _

_Cuando conocí a Izumi, cambié. Estaba tan segado por el dolor y la rabia por perder a Sasuke que la primera vez que la vi y la rescate, pude sentir algo de paz. El pequeño cachorro temblaba de frío y miedo pero cuando estuvo anidada en mis brazos, paró de hacerlo. Fue como si nuestro vínculo estuviese hecho y, a partir de ese momento, no salí de su lado._

_Su llegada a mi vida fue un bálsamo para mis heridas y mi soledad. Me dedique por completo a ella, cuando regreso a su forma humana, estaba tan orgulloso. Y me di cuenta de lo joven que era._

_**Izumi... **__fue todo lo que dijo. _

_El estaba seguro de no sentir ninguna atracción sexual por ella. Lo que sentía por ella era diferente. Un tirón fuerte que no sabía cómo explicar. No podía contarle a nadie y tenía la maldita certeza que no podía hablar con Shisui sobre eso, y mucho menos con Izumi cuando apenas y es una cachorrita._

_Cuando ella cambio y se arrastró a su cama aquella primera noche,fingí estar dormido. Pero c__uando ella durmió, la tiré hacia mí y la abracé mientras dormía. Nunca hice otra cosa más que sostenerla y asegurarme que estaba a salvo. Nunca admití lo feliz que estaba el que ella haya sentido la necesidad de estar cerca de mí._

_Todas las noches ella se escabullía a mi cuarto y me gustaba sujetarla mientras dormía._

_Después de casi una semana, sabía que necesitaba detener eso. Comencé a ponerme ansioso si estaba lejos de ella por mucho tiempo y cuando su olor comenzaba a desvanecerse de mí, intentaba encontrar maneras de tocarla accidentalmente y recuperarlo._

_Estaba obsesionado y sabía eso. De ahí su decisión de alejarse. _

_Busque una familia para ella y la aleje. él no podía obsesionarse más de Izumi. Y como alfa tengo la responsabilidad de proteger a todos y no puedo dejar de ser llevado en otra dirección por un pequeño cachorro perdido. Tenía la obligación de encontrar a su hermano también. No podía distraerse de pasar sus días andando tras algo que no es mío y nunca será. _

—_**No puedo poner la seguridad de la aldea en peligro y dejar de buscar a mi hermano solo porque me siento protector con Izumi **__—Se dice alejándose del agua para regresar a casa —__**Un día Izumi se va aparear con alguien y voy a ser capaz de seguir adelante**__—, Mi lobo gruñe con esa idea pero lo ignoro—. __**Debo concentrarme en proteger la aldea y encontrar a Sasuke. **_

_**Tal vez un día sea capaz de llenar el vacío que ella dejó en mi corazón...**__ Piensa con dolor._

**_Fin del __Flash Black_**

_**Quizás si estaba cometiendo un error como le advirtió Shisui pero...**_

—Pero también puede que cometa el error de traicionar a mi verdadera compañera y lastimar a Izumi si tomo la decisión de acercarme —Se dijo alejándose lo más que pueda de la casa de los Tenshi.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿No deberías primero saludar? —Lanzo la pregunta mientras mido y manejo el martillo con maestría.

—Estoy esperando que la casa se derrumbe para recordarte lo idiota que eres—Responde con burla.

El rubio agarra otro clavo y inclina el rostro para ver a su acompañante. Sasuke esta parado unos metros lejos de la casa envuelto en su uniforme y, su porte es sereno para alguien que esta desesperado por aparearse con su compañera. Naruto desea ser tan paciente y seguro de sí mismo como el morocho, Al menos tener un poco de la fuerza para seguir adelante y superar todos sus temores como sabe también experimento el pelinegro.

—No es común que vengas tan seguido a visitarme —Dice saltando del tejado, aterrizando frente a Sasuke—: Me extrañabas —La burla esta en su voz mientras suelta su cinturón de herramientas al suelo.

El pelinegro ignora la provocación y observa la propiedad.

—Para ser tu quien la esta reparando, debo admitir que no esta tan mal —Opina antes de mirar al ahora un poco presentable rubio—. Pero sigues viéndote como basura.

—¡¿Que has dicho, Teme?! —gritó—. ¡Dilo de nuevo!

—Te ves como basura —Repitió altanero el pelinegro.

—Pero si me bañe y me puse mis mejores ropas —Se quejo el rubio mirándose sus mejores pantalones y su camiseta color naranja favorita.

Después de aquella noche que hablo con Sasuke había decidido cambiar un poco. Me di cuenta de que estuve tanto tiempo en modo salvaje que olvide como era la vida. Si quería encontrar a mi compañera primero debía cambiar su modo de vida. Había estado trabajando en la reparación de la casa y el trabajo iba muy bien.

Le gustaba construir, era bueno en eso. Y por primera vez estaba seguro de que estaba haciéndolo bien. La casa donde vivirá con su compañera y sus cachorros iba hacer perfecta. Convencido y satisfecho con todo lo que tenía planeado para su hogar, pensó que aparte de el, también debía cambiar su vestimenta, así que esa mañana se baño y se vistió con sus mejores ropa para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo.

—Si consideras a esos harapos tus mejores ropas, no quiero ver las otras —Dice observando la vestimenta, el pantalón de un color.. no sabía si antes fue gris o azul, pero ahora era de esos dos colores le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y la camiseta era vieja, arrugada y definitivamente no era de su talla. Y si agregaba que el idiota todavía parecía un gorila con todo ese cabello salvaje y barba... bueno aun podía catalogarlo como un vagabundo.

Naruto hizo una rabieta mientras se evalúa nuevamente.

—No veo nada malo —se queja como un niño y mirándolo molesto, contraataca—. Pero al menos no me veo como un miembro del servicio secreto o un defensor de la justicia.

— Soy el Sheriff, YO soy el maldito defensor de la justicia de la aldea, Idiota —Pone los ojos en blanco ante aquella estupidez—. Lo que sea.. Solo vine a entregarte un poco de provisiones —Dice señalando la cesta en el suelo que había sido ignorada, pero a notar la mirada azul brillar en su dirección, añadió—: Es de parte de Itachi, si fuera por mi te dejaría morir de hambre.

Naruto sonríe agradecido. Sabe perfectamente que aquella cesta fue idea de él y no de Itachi, agradecía profundamente aquel gesto de apoyo, No solo lo había ayudado abrir los ojos, Si, sus palabras le habían dolido, pero él tenia razón.

—Voy hacer un hombre digno para mi compañera —Se promete, Una compañera merece lo mejor, y daría todo de él para construir la mejor casa que haya existido para que cuando la encuentre, ella sea feliz—. Dile a Itachi que agradezco su apoyo.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros caminando en dirección a la aldea.

—Lo haré. Pero recuerden que no soy su maldito mensajero —Se queja antes de detenerse—. Ah, adentró hay una tarjeta de crédito y un poco de efectivo —Dice señalando la cesta—. Itachi dijo que debo pagarte por proteger esta parte del bosque ya que eres prácticamente un vigilante en esta zona.. —Explicó—. Así que ve a comprar algo de ropa, ropa de verdad—Exclama mirando sobre su hombro la cara de sorpresa del rubio—, y me importa una mierda que no te guste ir a la aldea, es una orden de tu jefe.

—¿Jefe? —Pregunta perplejo Naruto.

—Eso mismo, ahora trabajarás para mí, Dobe —Dice con una sonrisa de superioridad.

El rubio se revolvió su ya rebelde cabellera sin saber que decir.

—Yo.. yo protejo el bosque por ustedes —Intenta explicarse—. Me han aceptado pase a mi estado, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Necesitarás el dinero para mantener a tu compañera, Naruto —Le dice—. ¿O piensas solo cazar para alimentarla? —Al ver como el rubio aparta la mirada, suspira—: Eres un Idiota.

—Pero..

—Solo tendrás que seguir protegiendo este bosque, la única diferencia es que te pagare por hacerlo —Explica—. Serás uno de mis hombres, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Meditando todo lo que tenía que hacer si quería ser un buen compañero, asintió.

—Esta bien —Acepta pero luego añade con burla—: ¡Pero no me pondré ese uniforme, De veras! El negro no es mi color.

—Eso no lo decides tu —Responde siguiendo su camino hacia la aldea—. Eres parte de esta manada, Naruto —Susurra desapareciendo entre los arboles.

Naruto queda tieso mientras un sentimiento cálido lo recorre..

_**¿Parte de la manada? **_... Piensa sintiendo sus ojos aguarse.. _**¿Podía permitirse formar parte de otra manada? **_

—Pero soy un traidor —Se recuerda con tristeza.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Tu Sheriff está aquí —Dice Ino entrando a la cocina.

Hinata deja caer el lápiz sobresaltada.

—N-No es mio... —Niega ruborizada.

Ino ríe mientras apaga el horno.

—¿No vas a salir a verlo? —Pregunta colocándose los guante.

Hinata niega rápidamente y agarra el lápiz del suelo.

—Tengo que terminar de escoger las recetas para los nuevos postres —Se excusa.

—Hinata... —Suspira la rubia sacando su futura obra de chocolate y maní, solo faltaba decorarla, mira unos segundos a la peliazul sentada y sin poder aguantar lanza la pregunta—Él es el chico que te gusta, ¿verdad?

La peliazul se sonroja nuevamente.

—No.. lo sé —Murmura débilmente. ¿Gustar? sus encuentros podía contarlo con una sola mano.. y no podía decir que han conversado. No lo conocía, solo sabía su nombre y su profesión, nada más. Sin embargo, su cuerpo y corazón la traicionaban con tan solo verlo. No podía describir con palabras lo que sentía—. No lo conozco.

—Sin embargo, él te atrae físicamente —Afirma Ino conociendo el lío mental que debe ser Hinata.

—Ahh —Jadea la peliazul roja como un tomate.

—No puedes negadlo, mi nariz no me engaña —Ríe golpeando con un dedo su propia nariz—. No debes sentirte avergonzada, digo, si yo fuera humana, también me atraería sexualmente ese hombre —Bromea.

—¡Ino! —Reclama aun más avergonzada, era muy vergonzoso que Ino notara por su olor cuando estaba excitada—. No.. digas cosas tan vergonzosas, por favor.

—Esta bien, esta bien —Ríe—. ¿Pero estas segura que no quieres salir a verlo? cuando entro miró hacía todos lados, buscando algo —A ella con exactitud, pero era algo que no podía decirle a Hinata—. Además tengo que decorar a esta bebe, así que puedes aprovechar y ayudar un poco a Izumi.

Hinata gime quedamente, recogió su pequeña libreta y se levanto.

—Iré ayudar a Izumi.

—Y a mirar al Sheriff —Añadió Ino divertida.

Hinata respiro profundamente y empujo la puerta de la cocina.

—Oh, Hina ¿puedes echarme una mano? —La voz de Izumi le da la bienvenida, la castaña sonrió mientras trabajaba en la cafetera —.No soy muy buena con esta maquina —Explica.

—Yo me encargo —Colocando su libreta sobre el mostrador y, Tras Izumi dale espacio ella comenzó a preparar el café.

—La orden es, uno sin azúcar —Le dice con una sonrisa picara.

—Okay —Asiente la peliazul intentando calmar su corazón ansioso. Sabía que él la estaba viendo, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, no comprendía como podía saber que era él, pero lo sentía— Listo.

—Voy a limpiar la mesa que acaba de desocuparse, ¿puedes encargarte de entregarlo? —Se excusa Izumi cuando Hinata le extiende la taza—. Sabes para quien es, ¿verdad?

Hinata mira en dirección de las cuatro mesas, hasta dar con Sasuke sentado observándola en la segunda, su corazón se dispara mientras se sonroja.

—Lo sé —Responde colocando la pequeña taza en una bandeja, ¿Debería hacerlo? pero y si solo hacía el ridículo frente a él.

—Tranquila, él no te hará nada, puede verse aterrador pero por dentro es solo un gatito —O cachorrito, claro que será completamente diferente con Hinata, después de todo es su compañera.

La peliazul se avergüenza por ser tan obvia, y se pregunta si él también es consciente que la perturba, luego recuerda que las dos chicas son Shifter así que quizás, el pelinegro no lo sepa. Dándose animo recoge en el camino su libreta, quizás y pueda preguntarle.

Sasuke desde lejos la ve caminar para su fortuna hacía su mesa. El pequeño delantal rojo que lleva no cubre sus curvas de su perfecta vista, el vestido bajo el delantal la amolda a su forma haciéndola ver más apetecible.

—U-Un café sin azúcar —Su voz es música para mis oídos, y su pequeño tartamudeo se le hace adorable, ella se inclina hacía él colocando la pequeña taza sobre la mesa, el movimiento hace que mis ojos se centren en el nacimiento de aquellos dos montículos.

—Gracias —Digo lamiéndome los labios.

Ella me mira y luego aparta la mirada avergonzada, seguro porque yo no puedo evitar mirarla tan fijamente. Estoy poniéndola nerviosa y eso me gusta.

—De..Desea algo más —Joder, acaso no era obvio que la deseaba a ella, estaba seguro que las mujeres en la otra mesa podían olor su interés, la pequeña peliazul apretó la bandeja contra ella y la escuchó respirar con fuerza—. Sé que no le gusta lo dulce, pero... podría mirar estas recetas —Dice extendiéndome una pequeña libreta que había recogido de el mostrador.

Sasuke la miró extrañado antes de agarrar la libreta que le ofrecía, sus dedos se rosaron levemente provocando un ligero estremecimiento en sus cuerpos.

—Creps con arándanos, queso y miel, Galletas saladas con chocolate y almendras.. —Leyó lo que claramente eran recetas de algunos postres, algunos los conocía mientras que otros no tenía ni idea que existían.

Hinata apretó la bandeja mientras se sonrojaba.

—Son algunos postres que llevan poco azúcar, y tienen un sabor más amargo, muchas personas que no le gustan lo dulce suelen comerlo —Explicó cada vez más nerviosa, si, ella había estado buscando postres que fueran agradables para él.

Sasuke sintió su corazón acelerarse y su interior calentarse por alguna razón que no lograba comprender.

—¿Hiciste esto para mi? —Preguntó levantando la mirada de la libreta hacia ella.

Hinata brinco en su sitio.

—No.. digo, si —Tartamudeo cada vez más roja—. Es, solo que.. bueno, quizás haya más persona en la aldea que no le agrade mucho lo dulce.. así.. que..yo solo quería ajustarme a sus preferencias —Explicó en su hilo de voz.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Gracias —Dijo para tranquilizarla, Hinata levanto la mirada del piso y lo miro sonrojada y el añadió—. Me gustaría probar una de estas recetas.

Hinata sintió su corazón palpitar de felicidad y sonrió, y con ese sencillo y natural gesto logro lo imposible, Sasuke Uchiha se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

—Aun estoy trabajando en ellas, así que la próxima vez le serviré un postre de su agrado —Afirmo alegre la peliazul.

Sasuke asintió y le dio un trago a su taza.

—Lo estaré esperando —Exclamo, coloco un billete sobre la mesa y se levanto.

Hinata rápidamente se hecho hacia atrás, el pelinegro se coloco frente a ella.

—Me gusta los Onigiris de Tomate —Dijo entregándole la libreta, Hinata inclino la cabeza confundida, y explico—: Por si te preguntas mi preferencia por la comida.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó sujetando la libreta, recordando que también tenían un menú de desayunos, aquel no era un plato que Ino estaría dispuesta a servir, pero podía hacer una excepción, pensó sonrojándose—. Lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Que.. que tenga un buen día, Uchiha-san! —Se despidió un poco más confiada.

—Sasuke—. Ella me mira y se encuentra con mis ojos—. Llámame, Sasuke.

—Que tenga un buen día, Sasuke —Le dice sonriendo.

Ese día Sasuke se marcha a su trabajo con una sonrisa y con la certeza de haber visto lo más hermoso en su vida. Una sonrisa, la sonrisa que le regalo Hinata ese día, fue un buen comienzo para ellos.

_**Él se encargaría de ver aquella sonrisa todos los días de su vida.**_

* * *

_**Notas finales de la Autora:**_

_**Momentos de la autora leyendo sus comentarios (Antes de escribir el capitulo):**_

Una pequeña pelinegra ingresa con una radiante sonrisa a su momento favorito (aparte de escribir) del día... Leer los amados comentarios de sus seguidores.

—Veamos, Veamos... que tengo por aquí —Dice para sí mientras abre la página—. ¡Vaya tengo reviews del capitulo anterior! Bueno... no es de extrañar, soy la mejor —Celebra riendo como una loca, ignorando a su madre que la mira de forma extraña mientras camina hacia la cocina.

_**1) natty jk uchiha chapter 9: sigue con el sasuhina y tal vez un acercamiento más interesante ... espero que pronto vuelvas a actualizar .. no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al leer la notificación de que habías actualizado ...grite .. feliz amo tu historia eres la mejor.**_

—¡Kyaaa! —Mi primer comentario y ya es así de lindo, pienso—. Una acercamiento más interesante... eh.. ya me imagino lo que quiere -.- —Medito con una risita pervertida—. Tienen que ser pacientes queridas.

_**2) Mangelot Farid chapter 9 : la verdad me hubiera gustado ver interacciones entre hinata e itachi o con otra gente de la aldea pero leyendo tus notas ya están las parejas armadas así que pos a darle como te parezca que igual va a estar re bueno (y)**_

—¡Oh! —Lee sorprendida—. ¿Hinata e Itachi?...mm.. sería interesante, la verdad —Imagino algunas escenas con los pelinegros, pero sorpresivamente se involucra Sasuke a la escena—. Creo que estoy obsesionada con el SasuHina... —Río—. Bueno quizás medite un poco esto, pero sera para otra historia. La idea de un triangulo amoroso a entrado a mi loca mente gracias a ti Mangelot —Añado mirando la pantalla.

_**3)cherrymarce chapter 9: Que emoción que hayas actualizado pero fue más la emoción de ver que ya tuvieron su primer acercamiento, me encantó este capítulo, ahora que irá a hacer la pelos de chicle.**_

_**Y sobre qué pareja para el siguiente capítulo pues obviamente que sea sasuhina pero también tengo muchas ganas de ver algún acercamiento de naruto con ino, tengo curiosidad de cual sería la cara que pondría ino al ver a naruto y más después de tantos años de no verlo.**_

_**Cuídate mucho, saludos.**_

—Pelos de chicle, jaja —Rió sin poder evitarlo—. Sé me olvido que puedo referirme a Sakura de esa forma —Digo maldad—. veamos, quiere SasuHina y NaruIno...Interesante —Leo—. El encuentro de esos dos ya quiero escribirlo —Medito imaginando lo que tengo planeado para los rubios—. Será interesante sin duda, los dejare con la curiosidad por ahora.

_**4)ceciliaHP chapter 9: que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, pues no sé tú pero yo quiero a las tres parejas si lo quieres llevar lento pues enfócate en Itachi y Izumi porque siento que Ino y Naruto al ser los dos de la mismas especies obviamente no se podrían contener y Sasuke y Hinata pues yo quiero una noche de pasión de ellos dos pero tú no me la quieres dar.**_

—¿Las tres parejas? —Vaya que es exigente—. Enfocarme en ItaZumi no es mala idea, lo tengo olvidado —Digo recordando que no escribo sobre ellos en varios capítulos—. Oh que buen presentimiento con NaruIno jeje.. —Sin comentarios—. Jaja que pervertida cecilia —Rió leyendo sobre el SasuHina—. Bueno, yo soy más pervertida, la verdad —susurro entre dientes al ver a mi madre pasar—. Soy mala con mis queridas lectoras.

_**5) Alexa Roman chapter 9: sasuhina.**_

—Corto, pero muy directo, quiere más SasuHina —digo divertida.

_**6)Rafaela25 chapter 9: Que liindo ! Por favor sigue acercando a sasuke y hinata, muero de ansiedad porque tengan un acercamiento mucho más intimo como una salida los dos o algo así , que se encuentren por casualidad por ahí (obvio que casualidad por parte de ella porque por él pff debe estar pendiente de cada movimiento que hace hinata) y si es posible también un poco de ino y naruto porque también quiero verlos felices o por lo menos que ino tenga algún indicio de su pareja,como lo tiene naruto. Un beso enorme . Actualiza pronto.**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**P.D: tu manera de escribir es fascinante**_

—El SasuHina sigue ganando y causando ansiedad entre las lectora —Sonrió—. Cierto, Sasuke es un acosador, el encuentro no sera una simple casualidad —Razono—. También un poco de NaruIno... por los momentos va a la cabeza el SasuHina —Kyaa.. que linda —Digo leyendo la nota final.

_**7)lauriuxbau chapter 9: muy buena historia continua.**_

—Oh, Gracias, con gusto la seguiré —Digo como si estuviera hablando con lauriuxbau, ignorando que solo estoy leyendo.

_**8)Aleja Boss chapter 9: Me encanta, y estoy feliz y encanta con la interacción de Hinata y Sasuke, por eso espero que el próximo capítulo también sea sobre ellos, por favor no puedo esperar tanto**_

—SasuHina.. todos quieren más SasuHina —Digo con una sonrisa—. Es obvio ya que es la pareja principal y voy paso tortuga con ellos jeje—Rió—. Tengo que apresurarme a escribir el capitulo.

_**9)SD Sandra D chapter 9: Que sexi! Jajajajaj se me hace muy sexi Sasuke posesivo.**_

—A mi se me hace Sexy hasta comiendo —Añado—. Sasuke debe ser sexy molesto, jaja. menos de bebé, era un patito feo —Sonrió recordando el anime—. Que metamorfosi hizo el Uchiha vengador —Perpleja—. para mi Hinata también lo es, además de ser muy tierna, son la pareja ideal —Finalizo imaginándome a los dos—. ¡Sasuhina hasta el final!

_**10)Andrea Uchiha chapter 9: AHHHH ME ENCANTAAAA! Amiga, toca sasuhina, nos estas torturando con tanta espera jajajja**_

_**Me gusto mucho el capitulo, ya quiero leer el próximo :3**_

_**Saludos!**_

—Jaja creo que mis lectoras no saben que me encanta leer este tipo de comentarios —Digo leyendo principalmente la parte "Nos estas torturando con tanta espera" —. Me siento poderosa —Añado con maldad.

_**11)HelloBonjourHola chapter 9: Yo voto por mas SasuHina... despues de todo, nos a tomado 9 capitulos llegar hasta aqui y con todo y eso solo han cruzado como 3 palabras! La pellirosa esta que se quede lejos que no hay espacio para ella en esta relacion!**_

—Cierto, soy muy lenta en el avance de la pareja —Murmuro con leve tristeza—. Debo acelerar las cosas, pero a la vez pienso que no debería hacerlo —Medito con un suspiro—. Jaja Sakura... pobre.. digo que mala soy, yo soy quien la esta relatando así. Nadie quiere a la pobre.

_**12).DAngel7 chapter 9: My whole day brightens when I see an update for this story. I love the development and I can't wait to read more. I like all the couples and you make their stories equally interesting but I think i want more dose of SasuHina interactions and moments.**_

_**Hope you'll update soon. And be safe in this crazy things happening.**_

—Oh.. no entiendo mucho... ¿donde esta el traductor Google cuando lo necesito? —Digo mientras traduzco el comentarios.

_**Todo mi día se ilumina cuando veo una actualización para esta historia. Me encanta el desarrollo y no puedo esperar para leer más. Me gustan todas las parejas y ustedes hacen que sus historias sean igualmente interesantes, pero creo que quiero más dosis de interacciones y momentos de SasuHina.**_

_**Espero que lo actualices pronto.Y estar a salvo en estas locuras que suceden.**_

—Oh... Dangel7 siempre tiene un bello comentario para mi historia —Digo maravillada—. Me alegra que encuentres mis historias interesante, también quieres SasuHina... creo que debo de escribir entonces —En acuerdo—. ¡oh! ¡También cuídate por favor!

_**13)Rixianna chapter 9: Me encantó el capítulo. Para el próximo me gustaría que tuviese un poco de Itazumi y obviamente SasuHina.**_

—Itazumi y SasuHina —Repito—. Creo que es la segunda que pide sobre Itachi e Izumi. ¿Debería escribir sobre ellos? por los momentos ya decide hacer otra escena SasuHina.

_**14)Guest chapter 9: Ya esperaba este capítulo con ansias, me gustaría mucho más acercamiento sería genial, aunque Izumi e itachi son tan lindos.**_

—SasuHina y Itazumi de nuevo —Divago—. Bueno tal vez me decida, hacer un poco sobre esta ultima.

_**15)Selina chapter 9: Ya esperaba con ansias este capítulo, sería genial mayor acercamiento entre esos 2, itachi e Izumi son muy lindos juntos.**_

—¿Eh? —Vuelvo a leer el comentario anterior y luego este—. Algo me dice que Selina es la Guest del reviews anterior —Digo divertida—.

_**16)Guest chapter 9: Hola me encanta tu historia**_

_**Me gustaría ver más como se desarrolla la historia de Izumi e itachi, en cuanto a Sasuke y Hinata... Que se vayan por la yugular y le hechen leña a la hoguera que ya encendió jajjaja.**_

_**muero por ver la reacción de Naruto y ino cuando se reencuentren ,me imagino una bomba total.**_

_**Estaré esperando los próximos capítulos con ansias la intriga me puede y mucho.**_

_**ATT helove**_

—Jaja sin duda quieres momentos de las tres parejas —Rió—. ¿Debería complacer a mis lectores? —me pregunto.

_**17)Guest chapter 9: Me encanta, siguela. Continua con Sasuhina, ya hace falta que se acerquen**_

—Vamos, vamos, sean pacientes, ya habrá muchos momentos SasuHna.

_**18)XukiUchiha chapter 9: Hola qué emocionante capitulo, a fin de presentaron! Sobre la próxima pareja... Quizá Naruto e Ino, pero también ya quiero leer a Itachi aunque amo más el Sasuhina jajajajajajaja xD**_

_**Espero haya agradables sorpresas en el festival, me inquieta la locura de Sakura e intriga el ¿Por qué Hina no dijo su apellido? Será que cuando Sasuke lo sepa habrá conflicto?**_

_**Espero estés bien, saludos y abrazos distanciados :)**_

—Yo también dije eso cuando termine el capitulo.. jaja por fin se presentaron —Digo—. ¿Osea que quiere de las tres parejas? —Que indecisa—. El festival, o el festival... ya verán.. —Imaginando lo que tengo preparado—. Sakura esta loca no le hagan mucho caso —Rió pero luego recuerdo que es importante que le hagan caso—. Veo que noto que Hinata no ha dicho su apellido... la primera en notarlo —Felicito—. Bueno cree a Hinata con un pasado problemático, y un padre que no merece ser llamado padre... así que bueno.. no quiero que tenga malos recuerdos con ese apellido, Y en caso de Sasuke tiene lagunas mentales y no recuerda con detalle todo —Digo—, pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz, ¿No? —Sonrió asiéndome la interesante.

_**19)Guest chapter 9: Me encantó el capítulo ️. Para la próxima uno de NaruIno.**_

—Vaya es el primero que me pide solo una pareja —Este guest si me lo pone fácil. ️

_**20)Anith chapter 9: Me canta estoy muy emocionada con la historia pero que siga también con las otras parejas. Por cierto saludos y buenas vibras positivas para combatir el coronavirus.**_

_**Espero que estés bien.**_

_**Bendiciones**_

—Buenas vibras para ti también, Anith—Sonrió, me esta comenzando a doler la cara de tanto sonreír—. jaja intentare dar lo mejor en el próximo capitulo.

_**21)Tsuki-shin chapter 9: Sip por fin un acercamiento, mi voto es para que haya otro acercamiento del Sasuhina por favor Me dio tanta risa como Ino por fin se dio cuenta del por que no hay clientes hombres en su cafetería jajajaj**_

_**Sigue así y cuídate**_

—Voto para el SasuHIna —Repito—, Jaja creo que Ino debería vengarse.

_**22)Julieee chapter 9: Qué cool, esperamos actualizaciones en cuarentena. Jajajajaja el rumbo de la historia a como la estás llevando me encantaaa, necesitamos sasuhina pero igual seria interesante ver un NarutoxIno ya :p**_

—¿Eso significa que le gusta que lleve lento la historia? —Pregunto sorprendida—. ¡Pues, vaya! ¡Que bien! —Celebro—. SasuHina y NaruIno, lo pensaré.

_**23)Mara boyer chapter 9: Por favor continúa la historia soy una gran fan de tu trabajo síguela plisssss**_.

—Mi fan, que bien suena —Sonrió maravillada—. Gracias.

y con esto concluyo.

—¿No hay más reviews? —Digo con tristeza—. Tacañas —Hago puchero—. Pero bueno me alegra mucho leer y escribir, así que no importa, ¿ahora en que pareja me concentro para el próximo capitulo? —Pregunto—. ¿SasuHIna? es obvio, dado todos los comentarios, excepto una, me pidió sobre la pareja principal.. ¿pero y el NaruIno y ItaZumi? siento que deje abandonada esta ultima, creo que debería escribir un ligero momento sobre ellos, y bueno naruto esta en etapa de recuperación, así que no se si pueda hacer un momento NaruIno en este momento.

—¿Y si hago un capitulo donde escribo un poco de las tres parejas? —Me pregunto—. Tal vez compensar a mis fans, con un momento SasuHina mientras avanzo un poco también con las otras dos parejas —Medito—. Joo... ¡Lo haré! —Grito abriendo Word—. Carajo, hace calor mejor me voy al sótano —Digo recogiendo la computadora y mi libreta de nota, segundos después entro a mi habitación, ignorando la palabra Sótano escrita en la puerta y que no esta bajo tierra, (Broma de mi querido padre, ya que paso mucho tiempo encerrada sin ver la luz del día) me acuesto en mi cama y comienzo a imaginar la primera escena.

_**Fin del momento de la autora:**_

Y así nació la idea de escribir un poco sobre las tres parejas jaja.. corto capitulo pero igual de esencial para la historia. Espero no aburrirlos.

_**Si no quieren más momento de la autora escribiendo pendejadas en sus comentarios manden un reviews jaja **_

Les mando un abrazo anticoronavirus ¡Cuídense! Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^


	11. Capitulo 10 - Encuentro Desagradable

_**Estoy devuelta *-***_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10 "Encuentro desagradable"**_

* * *

La aldea estaba invadida por los turistas, reconoció mientras conducía, las personas iban y venían de un lugar a otro, la mayoría lanzando foto desesperadamente, era la primera vez que veía tantos turistas reunidos en un solo punto. ¿Siempre era así? aunque el área natural y los adornos en todos lados eran preciosos, no podía culpar los por desear estar en Konoha en aquella época del año.

—No son muchos en comparación al año pasado —Comentó Izumi como si supera lo que estaba pensando. Hinata redujo la velocidad y la miró un segundo antes de observar la carretera nuevamente.

No podía asegurarlo pero.. Izumi estaba actuando extraño hoy, por lo general era alegre y se emocionaba cada vez que preparaban una nueva receta, ansiosa por aprender, pero.. ahora estaba en silencio y pensativa. Estaba preocupada, Ino en cambio le dijo que la dejará tranquila que solo era cuestión de tiempo, aquellas palabras más la sonrisa traviesa de Ino aumentó su preocupación.

—Izumi.. ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó sin ocultar mi preocupación—. Sé.. que apenas nos conocemos pero quiero que sepas que si algo te preocupa y necesitas algo.. puedes contar con nosotras.

Apartando la mirada de la ventana mira sorprendida a la peliazul. Era la primera vez que alguien aparte de los Uchihas le decía que podía contar con ellos, su única amiga era Matsuri ya que sus pasados eran parecidos, las dos eran huérfanas. Hinata y Ino eran muy buenas y amables con ella, no le importaban su pasado y siempre le sonreían con sinceridad, sin la muestra de lastima ni desprecio como la mayoría de los miembros de la manada.

—Estoy bien—Sus ojos se aguaron—. Pero la verdad es que me siento un poco extraña.

—¿Eh, te sientes extrañas? —La miró de arriba a bajo—. ¿Que sientes, te duele algo?

Izumi negó divertida.

—Estoy bien, Hinata —Repitió—. Solo es mi loba. Esta despertando.

Hinata giró a la izquierda.

—¿Despertando? —No era una experta en Shifter pero sabía que ellos siempre tenían a su lobo despierto—. No siempre está despierta dentro de ti.

—N-No.. —Confiesa apartando la mirada—. Mis padres murieron cuando era niña.. estuve sola mucho tiempo —Suspira era la primera vez que contaba aquello—. Hasta que Itachi me encontró y me trajo a la aldea, en aquel tiempo estaba tan asustada que había olvidado como volver a ser humana, pero.. —Sonrió levemente—. Itachi me ayudo y me enseño como transformarme.. y desde entonces mi loba no volvió a mostrarse.

La peliazul estacionó el auto cerca del supermercado, y medito en silencio.

—Lo siento... no quise ser entrometida...

—No te disculpes, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto —Confesó juntando sus manos—. Es la primera vez que admito que mis padres están muerto y que no hay oportunidad de encontrarlos como cree el alfa —La promesa de Itachi pasó por su mente.

—¿Itachi piensa que están vivos?

Izumi asiente.

—Cuando me entrego a la familia Tenshi me prometió que encontraría a mi familia y yo.. estaba tan herida porque otra vez me estaba quedando sola, que no pude decirle que era imposible que cumpliera esa promesa —Las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas—. No le explique que mis padres están muertos.

Hinata se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y como pudo abrazó a Izumi.

—Sabes que no estas sola, ¿verdad? —Acarició su larga cabellera con ternura, sus ojos también se aguaron mientras consolaba el llanto de la pequeña chica entre sus brazos—. Como dije antes, llevamos menos de un mes conociéndonos, pero en estos días conocí a Izumi, una chica amable y divertida, llena de vida, y trabajadora —Con cuidado se separó de aquel abrazo y acuno con ternura el rostro lloroso de su amiga—. Eres una hermosa persona, Izumi. Ino es territorial como cualquier alfa y cuando aceptaste trabajar para nosotras te volviste parte de su manada —Sonrió—. Yo me pasé muchos años rodeadas de Shifter así que.. tienes a dos hermanas mayores que te quieren y te protegerán mientras estén vivas.

Hinata era luz.. una luz que te rodea y calienta tu alma con sus palabras y sonrisas, ella no fue excepción de aquel hechizo. Sus palabras llenaron su corazón y su llanto poco a poco seso.

—Gracias, Hinata..

La peliazul se sentó derecha en el asiento y sonrió con tristeza.

—Antes de que Ino llegará a mi vida, yo también estaba sola —Murmuró recordando la oscuridad de una pequeña y fría habitación—. Ino para mi es lo que Itachi es para ti.

Izumi enrojeció y aparta la mirada. Hinata viendo su reacción también se pinto de colores.

—¡No! —Negó—. No ese tipo de querer. Ino es mi salvadora, una hermana.

Y con aquellas simple explicación, Izumi supo que se había delatado. ¡Hinata sabía que estaba enamorada de Itachi!

—Itachi.. también es mi salvador.. pero —Baboseo sonrojada.

—Lo sé —Interrumpe—. No tienes que decirlo.

—Soy una tonta, ¿verdad? —Bajo la mirada—. albergar estos sentimientos por alguien que no es mi compañero, es estúpido.

—No es estúpido. No entiendo mucho sobre los compañeros y el emparejamiento Shifter, pero querer alguien no es estúpido.

Izumi la miró sorprendida.

—De cachorra siempre sentí este vinculo por Itachi —Explicó—. Mientras pasaba el tiempo este sentimiento se volvía más fuerte y aunque él siempre me aleja yo no pude evitar quererlo.. pero la naturaleza nos une a esa persona destinada una vez en la vida y no sé si cuando llegue el momento seré yo la elegida para estar a su lado.

Las Shifter hembras por naturaleza solo podían encontrar a su compañero cuando llegaban a la edad adecuada para aparearse, era como un tipo de celo, el cambio se daba en su cuerpo y principalmente en su olor, el cual llamaba aquel que sería su compañero para el resto de su vida. Eso solo ocurría cuando cumplían los veinte, en cambió los hombres estaban preparados para el apareamiento cuando entraban a los quince, pero si su compañera aun no entraba a la edad, no tendría forma de descubrirla y vagaban solos antes de encontrarla.

Durante todos esos años Itachi aun no encontraba a su compañera, y ella en su corazón aun guardaba la esperanza de ser su compañera.

—¿Cuando cumplirás los veinte? —La pregunta la saca de sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé —Suspira frustrada—. No recuerdo la facha, solo recuerdo que mi madre siempre me preparaba chocolate caliente ese día —Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, antes de decidir salir del vehículo y entrar al supermercado. Hinata sacó su libreta con la lista de ingredientes que necesitaban para los nuevos postres apropiados para la época del año.

—¿Por qué hay tantas fresas frescas en el carrito? —Preguntó Izumi después de dar vuelta en busca de todos los ingredientes.

—La gran mayoría son para mi —Confeso ligeramente sonrojada.

—Lo sospeché —Sonrió divertida—. Tu olor es parecido a la lavanda pero también hueles a fresa.

Hinata olió curiosa su muñeca.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó—. Ino siempre dice que huelo dulce.

—Ino también huele dulce, pero eso es porque trabajan rodeadas de esos olores, pero cuando están recién bañadas hueles diferente. En tu caso lavanda y fresa.

Oh.. era sorprendente lo que una nariz tan desarrollada como la de los Shifter podía captar.

—¿Y Ino?

—Vainilla y algún tipo de flor que no conozco el nombre —Dijo lanzando un frasco de vainilla al carrito—. Antes mi sentido del olfato era deficiente, pero desde hace poco días a mejorado, debe ser porque mi loba esta despertando.

—¿Crees que signifique que estas llegando a la edad? —Preguntó Hinata intrigada.

Izumi se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás... —Luego miró sobre el hombro de Hinata la pequeña libreta y preguntó con picardía—. ¿También compraremos tomates?

La peliazul se sobresalto atrapada.

—Eh.. si.. tengo un platillo que quiero preparar —Explicó rápidamente.

—Sabes.. Sasuke en muchas ocasiones huele a tomate —Comentó mientras rodaba el carrito—. Siempre anda comiendo tomate, creo que es cosa de Uchihas, a Itachi le encanta los dangos y la lechuga.

Hinata enrojeció varios tonos, pero antes de poder hablar, un grito a su espalda la distrajo. Izumi se puso tensa y gruño suavemente.

—¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí! —Ambas se voltearon y miraron; una confundida y la otra tensa a las tres chicas frente a ellas.

Hinata pasó su mirada desde la chica rubia, la peliazul y finalmente a la pelirosa que la estaba mirando como si le hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

—¡Sabía que algo olía muy mal aquí! —Exclamó la peliazul mirando a Izumi—. ¡Sé los dije era la huérfana!

Las chicas rieron como si fuera un gran chiste.

—Cállate, Konan —Gruño Izumi molesta. Estaba en su limite, no soportaría los insultos de aquellas tres.

—¡Tu no eres nadie aquí para callarme! —Dio un pasó en su dirección—. ¡No eres más que una acogida de la manada!

—Seré lo que dices, pero no soy una fácil como ustedes —Atacó Izumi con asco.

Hinata presenció todo preocupada. ¿Quienes eran esas chicas?

—De-Deténganse —Pidió nerviosa. Ino era la mejor para aquellas cosas, bueno.. no tanto.

La pelirosa que solo la estaba mirando con evidente despreció dio un paso hacia ella.

—No te metas en esto, débil humana —El odio en su voz paralizo unos segundos a Hinata, si definitivamente fue bueno que Ino no estaba presente. Por su manera de referirse a ella, le decía que era una Shifter.

—Cuida tu lengua, Sakura —Amenazó Izumi preparada para proteger a Hinata por si aquella pelo de chicle se le acercaba de más.

Sakura la ignoro y analizo de pies a cabeza a la peliazul deteniéndose unos segundos en la delantera de Hinata, la cual no hizo más que enfurecerla.

—¿Tu eres la humana que compró la panadería? —Preguntó molesta.

—S-Sí —Afirmó confundida.

Sakura gruño y pateo el piso con fuerza.

—¡No puede ser! —Grito—. Pero si es una humana fea y tartamuda.

—Es ella —Respondió Shion apartando la mirada de la pelirosa, y observando a la peliazul. ¿Donde estaba lo feo de aquella chica? Sakura solo estaba celosa.

—Es la primera vez que las veo, pero están siendo muy irrespetuosas. ¿Hicimos algo que las molestara? —Preguntó Hinata sin tartamudear.

La chica llamada Konan la miró y luego clavo sus ojos en Izumi.

—Tu a mi nada, pero esta huerfanita es una piedra en mi zapato desde que llego a la aldea —Exclamó cruzando los brazos.

—Tu problemas es conmigo, humana —Dijo la pelirosa.

Hinata la miró confundida. ¿Con ella? observo con detalle a la pelirosa, era hermosa sin duda, pero su comportamiento no le gustaba.

—¿Que hice?

—Simple; tu mera existencia en esta aldea me molesta —Respondió alzando su mano hacía Hinata pero justo cuando iba a sujetarla por el cabello una mano fuerte la detuvo.

—Es mejor que pienses bien lo que estas intentando hacer, Sakura —Todas observaron al recién llegado sorprendidas. Inclusos con sus instintos shifter no lo sintieron acercarse.

—Shisui —Susurró Izumi mirando al pelinegro.

Konan y Shion dieron dos pasos atrás.

—Un gusto verte, Izumi —Sonrió sin soltar la mano de Sakura—. Me entere que estas trabajando en la nueva cafetería, ¿como vas?

—Muy bien, es extraño verte en la aldea, por lo general siempre estas de excursión o en el bar de Gaara —Respondió la castaña.

El pelinegro rió mientras con su otra mano se rascaba su puntiagudo cabello.

—Si bueno, la situación que presenta la aldea esta un poco... complicada, sabes que no puedo contarte mucho o el alfa me despelleja vivo —Rió nervioso.

—¡Suéltame! —Exclamó Sakura al verse ignorada.

El pelinegro aparto la mirada de Izumi y miró seriamente a la pelirosa. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el cambio del hombre a su lado.

—Tu.. ¿Sabes en que posición estarías si dañas a esta dama a mi lado, verdad? —Preguntó apretando un poco su agarre, Sakura chilló y segundos después la soltó, no le gustaba lastimar a miembros de su manada y mucho menos del sexo opuesto pero no podía pasar por alto lo que presenció—. Si fuera él quien estuviera en mi lugar, haría mucho más que un apretón.

Sakura gruño y tras un berrido histérico se fue junto a las otras dos.

—¡Vaya que esta enojada! —Bramo Shisui antes de mirar a la peliazul—. Por fin conozco a tan bella dama, soy Shisui Uchiha un placer.

Hinata inclino la cabeza todavía un poco confundida tras todo aquello.

—H-Hinata. Gracias por intervenir, joven Uchiha.

El pelinegro rió y tras notar lo cerca que estaba de la peliazul se alejo rápidamente.

—Usf eso fue peligroso —Rió—. No te preocupes, quien debería darme las gracias es Sakura por detenerla.

Izumi asistió totalmente en acuerdo para mayor confusión de Hinata.

—No entiendo..

—No tienes que entender nada —asintió el pelinegro—. Lo importante es que se fueron.

—Le gustaría visitar la cafetería, me gustaría agradecerle, puede elegir el postre que más le guste —Invito, quería agradecerle de alguna forma pero también quería darle más publicidad a la cafetería que de por si solo tenía un cliente hombre.

Shisui abrió los ojos interesado pero tras suspirar negó con la cabeza.

—La invitación es tentadora pero debo rechazarla —Respondió guardando sus manos en los bolsillos—. Quizás después de que el joven Sheriff pare de asustar a las demás personas para alejarlas, acepte.—Soltó apropósito y sonriendo con travesura se alejo de las dos impactadas chicas.

_**Sasuke no deja ir a los aldeanos a la cafetería.. **_pensó Hinata sorprendida. ¿Porque? ¿No confiaba en ella? Aquello le dolió.

—¿Por qué.. haría eso? —Sus ojos se aguaron—. No confía en nosotras.

Izumi oliendo la sal de sus lágrimas la volteo a ver asustada.

—¡Hinata! no es lo que estas pensando, Sasuke tiene sus razones, pero sin duda no es porque no confíe en ti —Explicó.

—Entonces es cierto, él prohibió que los hombres se acercaran a la cafetería —Miró a la castaña quien aparto la mirada culpable.

_**Oh, Sasuke estas en problemas...**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Qué pasó, por que Hinata esta triste? —Reclamó Ino después de unos minutos de que llegaran.

Había estado decorando la cafetería mientras Hinata e Izumi compraban los ingredientes que necesitaban, ese día decidieron no abrir la cafetería, así que se dividieron el trabajo. Pero cuando regresaron las chicas, noto que Hinata estaba actuando extraño, estaba decaída e Izumi intentaba subirle el animo.

Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados..

—Se enteró de la razón por la que no tenemos muchos clientes —Respondió Izumi suspirando.

_**Oh... Mala jugada Sheriff.**_

—Tarde o temprano lo sabría, ese Sheriff se lo merece —Exclamó colgando otro arreglo de copos de nieve.

Hinata levanto la mirada de las compras.

—Tu lo sabias —Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

—Desde la primera vez que visito la cafetería —No le gustaba mentirle a Hinata, pero no creía apropiado comentarle el otro secreto de Sasuke—. El muy cretino se atrevió a espantar a dos clientes frente a mis narices, quise arrancarle el cuello en ese mismo momento pero Izumi me detuvo.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta fue lanzada a Izumi.

—No puedo decirlo, lo siento —bajo la mirada—. Eres mi amiga pero.. Sasuke también es importante para mí.

Hinata suspira y asintió. No podía obligarla a decidir entre ambos.

—Lo entiendo —Murmuró levantando algunas bolsas—. Voy a guardar las compras en la despensa.

Ino y Izumi la vieron marchar en silencio. Ambas suspiraron.

—Si tu Sheriff pensó que su estrategia no sería descubierta por Hinata, se equivocó —Comentó Ino un poco molesta—. Comprendo lo posesivo que puede ser un Shifter, así que deje pasar el hecho de que no vería hombres en mi tienda hasta que él conquistará a Hinata, pero... ahora todo se fue a la mierda, Hinata esta triste y yo sigo sin encontrar a mi compañero —Gruño rompiendo un lindo adorno de nieve en sus manos—. ¡Tengo ganas de arrancarle el cuello a ese Uchiha!

—Lo sé, Hinata ahora se siente traicionada, piensa que él realmente no la quiere aquí en konoha —Y pensar que todo estaba yendo por buen camino entre esos dos—. ¿Qué vamos hacer con Hinata? No me gusta verla así.

Ino medito unos segundos en silenció, luego la miró sonriente.

—¿Puedes llevarnos a ese famoso bar de la aldea? —Preguntó entusiasmada—. He querido arrastrar a Hinata allí desde hace ya días, es el momento perfecto para convencerla.

_**Oh, Sasuke no estará feliz de saber que su Hinata esta rodeada de tantos hombres, como tanto quiso evitar... **_Pensó Izumi.

—Entiendo.. planeas vengarte indirectamente de Sasuke llevándola allí —Opinó sonriente y para su sorpresa su loba se removió completamente de acuerdo con Ino.

**_—Exacto, Izumi —Sonrió divertida, ella era una shifter zorra después de todo, estaba en su naturaleza hacer travesuras._**

* * *

_**Notas Finales de la Autora:**_

Sakura se encontró (Intencionalmente) con Hinata por fin. Shisui se le fue la lengua e Ino esta planeando venganza *-* sé que este capitulo no hubo SasuHina pero.. ¡Para el siguiente tendrán buenas recompensas!

_**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_ Alexa Roman, DAngel7, cherrymarce, ceciliaHP, lauriuxbau, SD Sandra D, Rafaela25, HelloBonjourHola, Lila, Anith, Dm13, Patohf, Marie, Guest, Tsuki-shin, Andrea Uchiha, uchihinata-20.

_**¡Para los que no sabían, Les invito a visitar mi perfil, Tengo una nueva historia que espero y les guste!**_

_**Se llama: ¡Hagamos un Trío!**_

Hinata Hyuga tiene todo lo que siempre deseo; La aprobación de su padre, el cariño de su primo y el amor del chico que le gusta Naruto Uzumaki, Su relación es perfecta, pero una noche el rubio la sorprende con una propuesta un tanto descabellada, hacer un trío, y con nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha el hombre que una vez fue su prometido.

_**Comenzará con; NaruHina, luego pasará a SasuHinaNaru y luego evolucionará a una historia SasuHina *¬***_

_**Espero y le den una oportunidad..**_

Les mando un abrazo anticoronavirus ¡Cuidense! Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^


	12. Capitulo 11 - Quiero Probarte

Su querida escritora esta devuelta *-* ¡Siii! Tarde mucho en actualizar por algunos problemas personales que se me presentaron pero gracias a Dios ¡Todo esta bien ahora! así que regrese con su **_recompensa_** jaja

Gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario en el capitulo anterior;_** uchihinata-20, SD Sandra D, DAngel7, Rafaela25, Natap93, cherrymarce, lauriuxbau, natty jk uchiha, LaCrazyWriter, GilCa, Saivalyn, fictionInador, Wixiara, Marie, pato-hf, HelloBonjourHola, ceciliaHP, Tsuki-shin, Lila, Selina, Restia32, Guest, DM13, KattytoNebel, nataliagalindo, XukiUchiha, Julieee, Lamjung. **_

_**Este capitulo es para todos ustedes, amantes del SasuHina *~***_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11 "Quiero probarte"**_

* * *

—¿Rea-almente es necesario hacer todo esto? —Preguntó por segunda vez la peliazul, no muy entusiasmada por lo que se venía.

Ino sonrió mientras miraba las puntas de su cabello.

—Vamos Hina, debemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo para encajar con los lugareños —Repitió su discurso para convencer a la peliazul—. Y no se me ocurre mejor lugar que ese bar donde todos se reúnen, es muy famoso y quizás podamos mostrarles que somos de confianza si nos mezclamos en un ambiente más relajado.

— ¿En verdad crees que funcionará? —Aquello sonaba bien pero tenía la sospecha de que había más por parte de Ino en aquella salida.

—¡Es el plan perfecto! —Ino se inclina y la envuelve en un fuerte abrazo—. Además que es momento de divertirnos un poco —Rió.

Hinata sonrió sabiendo que eso último era lo que más quería la rubia. Suspirando asintió en acuerdo, después de todo el proceso de mudanza y la inauguración de la cafetería, era hora de que se relajaran.

—Está bien. Iremos —Acepto.

Ino la abrazo un poco más cuidando de no lastimarla con su fuerza.

—¡Sí! —Celebró, apartándose la agarró de la mano y comenzó a llevarla a la segunda planta—. Ven, hay trabajo que hacer.

—¿Eh, Trabajo?

—Sí, necesitamos prepararnos —Respondió entusiasmada.

Hinata gimió.

—P-Pero si aún es de día —Exclamó mirando los rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana.

—Por eso digo que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer —Repitió abriendo la habitación de Hinata.

—¿Y Izumi, no deberíamos esperarla? —Preguntó recordando a la castaña.

—Izumi irá con nosotras no te preocupes, solo que tiene algo que hacer primero —Rió divertida.

_**Hoy era su noche... **_pensó Ino más que emocionada.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Izumi retoca sus labios con el labial rojo antes de agarrar su bolso de mano y salir de aquella casa. Se siente agradecida de no encontrarse con Konan ni su madre en el camino.

La fría brisa golpea su rostro refrescando un poco el calor de su cuerpo. A pesar de vestirse con su mejor short corto color blanco, su blusa roja fina que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, y su botas negras, sentía calor. Observo sus medias pantis negras bajo su short, era de un material suave y fino que le quedaba como una segunda piel, le pareció una buena idea ponérselas, ya que se sentía muy descubierta y por esa misma causa convino su vestimenta con una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Todo aquello la hacía sentir cómoda. Estaba preparada para divertirse. Pero por alguna razón estaba inquieta, hasta podía decir que ansiosa.

Decidió caminar todo el camino hacia la cafetería, después de todo Konoha no era muy grande. Miró alrededor hasta dar con aquel vehículo conocido. Sonrió un poco antes de acercarse.

_**Llegó el momento…**_

—¿Sabes que hoy no trabajamos verdad? —Preguntó al pelinegro que observaba cual cazador la entrada de la cafetería.

Sasuke se encogió de hombro antes de volverse a verla, él se quedó unos segundos viéndola en silencio.

—Lo sé —Respondió alzando una ceja confundido, para luego fruncir el entrecejo.

Izumi sonrió nerviosa no entendiendo la reacción de Sasuke.

—Sería mejor que dejaras de asustar a todo el mundo, Sasuke —Le aconsejo recordando el rostro triste de Hinata—, le estás haciendo daño a tu compañera.

Sus palabras hicieron ponerlo en guardia.

—Yo no le hago daño —Protestó horrorizado con la simple idea.

Resopló ante lo cabezotas que pueden ser lo Uchihas. Y siguiendo el plan comienzo alejarme.

—Izumi —Me llama con un tono de advertencia, sé que Sasuke no me haría daño pero su tono de voz hizo que mi loba gruñera molesta, últimamente está muy ansiosa.

Deteniéndome giró hacía él.

—Ella es nueva en la aldea y piensa que todos la odian, Sasuke —Explica—. Vamos, se acaba de enterar que tú eres el responsable de que nadie se acerque a la cafetería y piensa que no confías en ella. Sí, le estás haciendo daño.

—¡Joder!

—Ah, y para tu información; Iremos al bar de Gaara así que ve buscando la forma de que ningún hombre vaya esta noche, si es que puedes —Con eso giró y continuó mi camino aguantando la risa al escucharlo gruñir frustrado.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Oh, llegaste! —Dice Ino cerrando el armario, Solo vestida de la cintura para abajo con un pantalón de cuero y unos tacones altísimos, claramente sin timidez por mostrar su cuerpo desnudo. Bueno medio desnudo—. ¡Estas radiante, Izumi, Me encantan tu blusa!

—Gracias —Respondió tratando de no admirar los grandes senos de la rubia.

Ino agarró su sostén y se lo coloco.

—¿Puedes? —Pregunta dándole la espalda—. ¿Y qué tal fue?

—Bien. Él irá sin duda —Rió abrochando la prenda.

—Perfecto —Las dos se miran con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Cuál debería ponerme? —Pregunta Ino alzando dos camisas.

—La plateada.

Ino mira la camisa y sin dudar se la pone.

—Tienes buen ojo, esta camisa abraza mis pechos de maravilla —Jadea en aprobación.

—¿Y Hinata?

La rubia sonríe traviesa.

—Está en su habitación —Dice—. Vamos, ven a ver mi obra maestra.

Ambas ríen y se dirigen a la otra habitación donde encontraron a Hinata sentada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Admirarla —Grita Ino feliz asiendo sobresaltar a la peliazul.

—Me asustaste, Ino —Se quejó levantándose de la silla.

Hinata estaba vestida con un vestido azul marino de un solo hombro, mostrando su cuello y clavícula. El vestido se adhiere a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y desciende hasta la mitad del muslo, combinado con unos botines negros. Su cabello esta suelto con pequeñas risos en las puntas, y su maquillaje es sencillo con sus labios marcados con un fuerte labial rojo.

Izumi lanza un silbido junto a Ino haciéndola sonrojar.

—Estas hermosa Hinata —Elogio Izumi.

—Hermosa es quedarse corto. Estas caliente —Exclama orgullosa Ino—. Joder yo materia por tener esas curvas.

Hinata enrojeció.

—No digan eso.. o no podré salir sin desmayarme—Se queja avergonzada.

—Oh, no nada de eso —Advirtió Ino—. Usted se va con nosotras.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata jadea mientras observa el lugar a donde entraran. Habían decido caminar para no llevar el auto.

—¿Es aquí? —Pregunta nerviosa.

Ino parece rebotar en sus pasos. La peliazul no puede evitar sonreír al verla tan radiante.

—Sí, este es el lugar —Responde Izumi retirando un mechón de su cabello del rostro —¿Están animadas por entrar?

—Oh, chica no sabes cuánto —Dice Ino antes de girarse hacía Hinata—. Tú vas a disfrutar esta salida.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó inquieta.

Ino se adelanta y le abre la puerta.

—Solo confía en mí, Hinata —Sonríe—. Vas a pasar un buen momento.

—Pasar un buen momento —Repitió por tercera vez consecutiva. Izumi ríe detrás de Hinata

Las tres entran y se sientan en el bar y, después de pedir algo sin mucho alcohol para beber comienzan a mirar a todo la gente reunida en él lugar.

—¿Ya has venido aquí muchas veces, Izumi? —Pregunta Ino cruzando las piernas, cabe decir que la mayoría de los ojos del lugar están mirándolas a las tres.

—No, aunque algunas veces me escapaba para hacer rabiar a Itachi —Respondió—. Es como un hermano sobreprotector —Añadió mirando su bebida.

—¡Oh, Izumi! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí —Dice alguien a su derecha.

Hinata voltea encontrándose con una joven bonita con una bandeja de bebidas.

—¡Matsuri! —Grita Izumi levantándose para abrazar a la chica—. ¿Cómo estás?

La chica ríe con una alegría contagiosa.

—Estoy bien, y veo que tú también, estas hermosa —Dice juguetona para luego observarla a Hinata e Ino.

—Oh, sí, ven quiero presentarte a mis jefas —Dice Izumi—. Ellas son Hinata e Ino mis amigas y jefas, compraron la panadería de los Uchihas.

—Sí, lo sé, Konoha es muy pequeña las noticias vuelan —Ríe la castaña—. Mi nombre es Matsuri disculpen por no visitar todavía la cafetería ha sido unas semanas largas para mí.

—No te preocupes por eso —Responde Ino.

—Es un gusto conocer a la amiga de Izumi —Dice Hinata sonriendo.

De un momento a otro alguien grita el nombre de la chica.

—Bueno el deber me llama —Dice antes de sonreírles—. Gracias por cuidar de Izumi.

Unos segundos después unos hombres se acercan a ellas y la invitan a jugar. Ino e zumi aceptan y se unen para jugar billar mientras que Hinata se queda en la barra.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Pregunta un hombre a su espalda.

Hinata gira y mira al sujeto. Nerviosa no sabe si debería aceptar o rechazarlo.

—N-No sé bailar muy bien —Respondió nerviosa.

—Te puedo enseñar, vamos —Insiste—. ¿Cómo te llamas no te había visto por aquí?

—Hinata. Me acabo de mudar a la aldea.

El pelinegro jadea y mira alrededor.

—¿Eres la dueña de la cafetería? —Pregunta nervioso.

—Sí.

—Oh, carajo.. Disculpa.. yo tengo algo que hacer —Dice casi corriendo lejos de ella.

Hinata pestañea dos veces sorprendida ante la huida de aquel extraño. ¿Había dicho algo que no debía? Ignorando aquel suceso continua mirando jugar a las chicas mientras bebe, pero unos minutos después la historia se repite. Dos hombres se le acercan y cuando dice que es dueña de la cafetería mágicamente huyen de ella.

—_**La invitación es tentadora pero debo rechazarla —Respondió guardando sus manos en los bolsillos—. Quizás después de que el joven Sheriff pare de asustar a las demás personas para alejarlas, acepte.**_

El recuerdo de lo que sucedió esa mañana vienen a ella. Era por eso. Esos sujetos se estaban alejando de ella porque Sasuke así lo había ordenado. ¿Porque está haciéndole esto? acaso su plan es que la cafetería quiebre y tengan que abandonar la aldea. ¿Todo es un plan para hacerla irse?

—Dame algo más fuerte por favor —Pide a Matsuri que entra al otro lado de la barra, la chica la mira extrañada pero aun así le da lo que pide.

De un trago bebe el líquido del vaso, el ardor en su garganta y lo agrió de la bebida la hace cerrar los ojos justo en el momento que siente a alguien sentarse a su lado.

—Soy dueña de la cafetería, así que puedes irte —Dice antes de que el extraño pida su atención.

—Soy consciente de eso y no me voy a ningún lado.

Al escuchar aquella voz su cuerpo se ablanda. Las pupilas se le calientan y temé que al verlo vaya a derretirse. Él está allí a su lado y su cuerpo reacciona a él en respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta sin apartar la mirada del baso.

Lo siente moverse en el asiento.

—¿Por qué, qué? —Pregunta con la voz ronca.

Hinata Respira hondo y alza la mirada en busca de Matsuri, necesitaba otro trago o iba a desmayarse.

—Otro —Pide nerviosa, la chica observa a Sasuke y luego en su dirección, sus ojos brillan en reconocimiento de algo que no puede entender.

—Como ordene —Dice sirviendo otro trago.

Lo escucha gruñir cuando bebe hasta el fondo.

—No deberías beber tanto—Dice suavemente.

—¿Por qué ordenas a los aldeanos que no vayan a la cafetería? —Preguntó. El alcohol en su sistema la ayuda a formular la pregunta.

No hubo respuesta de él durante unos segundos.

—No lo alejes a todos —Su respuesta a media la molesta un poco.

—Izumi dijo que tenías tus razones y que te ibas a detener. ¿Cuándo será eso? — Lo enfrenta. Los ojos perlas se encuentran con los contrarios y, él la observa tan intensamente que la hace querer apartar la mirada pero no lo hace.

—Muy pronto, espero —Susurra bajando la mirada de sus ojos hasta su cuerpo.

El cuerpo le arde por donde el pasa su mirada.

—¿E-Esperas? —Tartamudeo girando el banco del bar, cuando lo hago, él se mueve y mis piernas quedan entre las de él.

—Sí, espero.. —Dice inclinándose más cerca.

Cuando el aprietas las piernas de modo que junta las suyas, el corazón se le acelera como loco. Es la primera vez que el la toca así que su cuerpo reacciona al instante. El calor recorrer de las piernas a el estómago y su pecho. Hinata tiembla al ver sus piernas entre las de él.

—Y-Yo... —Jadea sin poder evitarlo.

—Relájate.. Solo necesito rozarme un poco en ti.

—¿Eh? —Exclama dejando un gemido salir de sus labios, cuando sus manos le tocan los brazos y, la estiran hacia él, jadea desciendo del banco del bar.

—Ven conmigo. Te necesito.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Oh, mi Dios! —Jadea Ino observando lo sucedido.

Izumi ríe a su lado.

—¿El plan no era ponerlo celoso? —Pregunta mirando a Sasuke hablar con Hinata—. No se ve muy celoso.

—Eso es por qué no viste como alejo al pobre diablo que se iba a sentar junto a ella antes que él —Ríe—. Pobre hombre.

—¿De qué crees que hablen?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Si tan solo se callaran todas estas personas podría oírlos —Se quejó la rubia.

—No eres la única que quiere oírlos, mirad alrededor —Dijo Izumi señalando.

Ino hizo lo que dijo y miró a muchos observar a la parejita.

—Un personaje importante este Uchiha —Comentó Ino—. Que suerte la de Hinata.

Izumi asintió.

—Oh, carajo, ¿quién es ese tipo? Es sexy —Añadió Ino olfateando en aquella dirección—. Carajo no es mío, lastima.

—Él es Gaara es el dueño de este bar —Explica Izumi mirando al pelirrojo como siempre espantando a los que se acercan a Matsuri sin que esta sedé cuenta.

—Ella es su compañera —Más que una pregunta es una afirmación por parte de Ino—. ¿Por qué no la reclama?

—Aparte de que es humana, Gaara la conoce desde bebe, supongo que es difícil para él acercarse a ella de forma sexual cuando siempre la trato como una hermana menor —Explica.

Ino mira a aquellos dos interesada.

—Vaya, que complicado—Dijo para luego mirar hacia donde Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban—. ¿A dónde van?

—¡Oh! —Jadea Izumi.

—¡Tú puedes, Hina! —Celebra Ino mirando desaparecer a la pareja —. Ahora, faltas tú.

Izumi la mira confundida.

—¿Yo? —Se señala.

—Así es, ve a bailar con alguien que no conozcas y que no sea de esta aldea —Demandó decidida.

—¿Por qué?

—Vamos, Izumi debes divertirte, además tiene que ser con un turista ya que los de esta aldea saben quién eres y estoy segura que conocen a Itachi —Rio— ¡Rebelate, Izumi! ¡Muestrale que no eres una niña a la que debe cuidar!

Izumi medito unos segundos y asintió, la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de que Itachi la ignorará y siempre la alejará. Ella solo quería su atención, quería estar cerca de él pero no se lo permitía. Y a pesar de todo ella siempre cumplía con lo que le ordenaba. Era hora de cambiar eso.

—Está bien, bailaré—Aceptó antes de caminar hacia la pista de baile.

Ino sonrió complacida, todo iba tal cual había planeado. Solo faltaba que el alfa apareciera y notara el cambio en Izumi.

—Mis niñas están creciendo —Dijo maravillada.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata viaja en una nebulosa hacia el fondo del bar. Su cuerpo está temblando y el hormigueo donde sus manos están unidas la distrae de la razón.

_**¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué su toque.. Se siente tan bien?**_ .. Se pregunta la peliazul sonrojada, se siente extraña.. es como si no fuera ella misma en ese momento, y tenía la sospecha de que haría cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Lo cual la asustaba.

El recuerdo de las chicas la hace detenerse, él también deja de arrastrarla y la mira sobre el hombro, sus ojos la absuelven y aquel sentimiento de necesidad en ella aumenta.

—E-llas.. yo.. —Tartamudeo sin sentido.

Sasuke la mira, todo en ella lo encuentra delicioso. Su mente le grita que se detenga, que llevar las cosas por ese camino sería un mal plan. Con solo verla sabe que es inocente, pero es principalmente esa pureza que la rodea que lo hace abrir la puerta y arrastrarla.

—¿D-Donde estamos? —Pregunta Hinata al verse rodeada de oscuridad, el cuarto donde están es tan oscuro que no puede verse ni las manos.

Jadea al sentirse presionada contra la pared. El cuerpo fuerte de Sasuke se presiona contra ella dejándola sin aliento, su cuerpo tiembla, y para su sorpresa no reconoce ningún signo de miedo en ella. Sus manos en vez de apartarlo, rodean su cuello instantáneamente. Es como si su cuerpo reaccionara en respuesta a sus acciones.

—Ya tuve suficiente de mantenerme lejos, necesito probarte.

—¿P-Probarme? —Sus palabras la sonrojan pero no tanto como la vergüenza que siente por la extraña necesidad de querer frotarse contra él.

_**¿Qué me sucede? ..**_ Quiere gritar, su rostro se siente caliente igual que otra zona en su cuerpo.

—Sí, quiero saber que sabor tiene tu boca, tu piel.. —Gruñe apretándose contra ella.

Hinata siente sus pezones doler y su clítoris palpitar con aquellas palabras.

—Sa-Sasuke —Deja escapar un gemido.

—¡Joder! —Maldice demandando su boca en un beso.

El gemido de necesidad de Hinata es tragado por su boca. Sus labios se mueven uno contra el otro en una danza desesperada. Ella sin tener experiencia se deja llevar por él, respondiendo su beso gustosa, sin vergüenza. Sabiendo que aquello era lo que su cuerpo ansiaba.

Su cabeza choca contra la pared, y en algún momento entre el beso se encuentra restregándose contra él, haciendo que la tela del vestido roce con sus pezones. Él se mueve contra ella también. Sus cuerpos se restriegan con necesidad.

—Abre un poco la boca —Ordena contra sus labios, ella obedece y su lengua se encuentra con la de ella asiéndola estremecer.

El beso se hace más demandante, haciendo que su cabeza se nuble, en ese momento solo existía Sasuke en su cabeza. Él desliza su mano sobre su muslo derecho y hace que le envuelva la cadera con la pierna, el calor entre sus cuerpos es demasiado para ella.

Respirando con dificultad separan sus bocas, el calor del cuarto y sus cuerpos hacen que una gota de sudor viaje por el cuello de Hinata.

—Joder, eres deliciosa, y mía, toda mía —Susurra él inclinándose hacia abajo lamiendo la gota de su cuello.

Su lengua es caliente y áspera contra su piel.

—P-Por favor —Suplica Hinata sin poder controlar su cuerpo o sus palabras.

—Aun no, Hinata —Responde contra su cuello.

—Más —No sé si dije la palabra en voz alta hasta que él comienza a lamer su cuello, bajando hacia sus pechos.

La peliazul jadea al escucharlo inhalar profundamente ahí.

—Tan dulce —Jadea Sasuke deslizando los dedos en el borde de aquel vestido—. Solo una probada.

Hinata no llega entender lo último hasta que siente como se separa de ella, no puede ver nada, pero sabe que Sasuke está arrodillado frente a ella. Sus fuertes manos tocan su vestido y sin pedir permiso o darle un aviso levanta el vestido hasta su vientre.

—¿Q-Qué? —Formula sobresaltada ante el movimiento.

Su aliento choca contra sus bragas haciéndola agarrar su cabello en respuesta. El cuerpo le arde igual que su rostro al comprender aquella palabra.

_**¿Él quiere.. probarme allí?**_ .. La comprensión la golpea justo cuando siente su boca caliente en sus bragas y cuando él inhala allí cierra los ojos y gime. Aquella acción de querer olfatearla la avergonzaba.

—Es-Espera —Intenta despejar su nublada mente.

—¿Segura quieres que me detenga? —Su voz es ronca y causa un escalofrió que viaja hacia su clítoris.

_**¡No! **_

—Yo.. —Mira hacia abajo aunque sabe que no puede verlo mientras medita su respuesta.

_**¿Realmente quiero que se detenga?**_ …su cuerpo ardía y estaba en acuerdo con todo lo que él le estaba haciendo.. ¿Ella lo deseaba? Si, sin duda, quería por alguna razón a aquel hombre junto a ella, deseaba su toque sobre ella, ¿entonces por qué intentaba detenerlo, ahora?

—.. Quiero.. —Sus manos apretaron aquellos cabellos entre sus dedos—. Hazlo.

Hinata pudo haber jurado ver un destello rojo entre la oscuridad, pero tan rápido como lo vio desapareció en el momento en el que la música del bar se detuvo y un golpe se escuchó a la lejanía.

Y como si de una burbuja se tratará, aquella nube donde flotaba exploto y su razón regreso de golpe.

—¡Joder! —Maldijo en un tono completamente diferente Sasuke que el que utilizo antes de besarla—. Debemos salir de aquí —Dijo bajándole el vestido y poniéndose de pie.

Él le agarro la mano y abrió la puerta dejando que un poco de luz entrara en el cuarto. Pero antes de arrastrarla afuera se volvió hacia ella y la sujeto con las dos manos el rostro.

—Esto lo continuaremos en otro momento, dulce —Prometió plantando un corto beso en sus labios—. Recuerda que ya aceptaste, Hinata.

Hinata enrojeció y antes de poder decir algo, Sasuke la condujo devuelta hacia el bar donde se encontraron con una escena muy particular.

—¡Mía! —Las palabras fueron gruñidas por nada más que por el alfa, Itachi Uchiha.

Todos los presentes jadearon y algunos corrieron fuera del bar asustados. Después de todo no era muy normal ver al alfa, que es una persona serena y tranquila enfurecerse de tal manera.

**_Y para la sorpresa de algunos estaba reclamando a la cachorra pérdida, Izumi, como su compañera._**

* * *

Notas Finales de la Autora:

Itachi interrumpió el momento SasuHina XD la verdad es que quise continuar relatando la escena tan suculenta que se venía pero... me dije ¡Esta salida es perfecta para adelantar también la relación de Itachi e Izumi! y pues quise lanzarles esta bomba al final.

Además que aunque Sasuke y Hinata están todos calientes por el vinculo que los une, hay que recordar que Hinata es un personaje tan inocente.. que no quise llevarme las cosas tan rápido ¡Carajo que ese fue su primer beso (Igual para Sasuke) y su primera experiencia sexual (Toqueteo) no podía dejar que tuvieran ese momento en el cuarto donde Gaara guarda los utensilios de limpieza del bar! pero igual creo que di un gran paso entre estos dos.

¡Espero y estén satisfechos con el SasuHina! así que ahora les haré una pregunta mis bellas lectoras:

_**¿Que opinan que debería hacer Izumi con Itachi? ¿Debería aceptar su reclamo sobre ella fácilmente o debería de mandarlo para el carajo ya que el siempre la alejaba de su lado?**_

Les mando un abrazo anticoronavirus ¡Cuídense! Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^-^


	13. Capitulo 12 ¡Eres Mía!

Estoy de regreso mis bellas lectoras (jamas las he visto en mi puta vida, pero para mi todas son hermosas) * - *

_**¡Aquí les dejo lo que tanto pidieron en sus comentarios + una sorpresa al final!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12 ¡Eres Mía!**_

* * *

_**¡Mía!**_

La palabra se repitió una y otra vez en la mente de Izumi como si fuera un eco, uno con la voz de Itachi.

Su último recuerdo era haber aceptado las palabras de Ino sobre pasarlo bien, bailar y olvidarse de Itachi y su continuo rechazo. Izumi bailó una vez y luego otra con un tipo que ni conocía, no sé cómodamente en esos brazos pero dio lo mejor de ella para disfrutarlo.

Lo obtenido minutos después, su cuerpo se relajo y se rió de algo que dijo su compañero de baile, el humano era guapo y divertido, su intento de coqueteo fue torpe pero bien recibido por Izumi. Debía admitir que le gusta sentirse deseado por alguien, aunque fuera inútil, él no era su compañero.

_**Y puede que nunca lo encuentre ...**_

Su línea de pensamiento fue cortada de arrepentimiento, por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe. Como una tormenta el lugar fue impregnado por el olor de un alfa dominante. El baile se detuvo y todos con una nariz y un instinto de supervivencia se volvieron hechos la causa de aquel olor.

Izumi suelta un jadeó y se aparta de los brazos que la sujetan, su pecho se salta un latido cuando la roja mirada de Itachi se centra en ella. Su piel hormiguea y sus sentidos se agudizan haciéndola marear por un segundo.

_**Caliente.. caliente.. su interior arde. **_

Itachi se quedo ahí, mirándola en silencio y respirando con dificultad. Él aparta la mirada un segundo y mira al hombre a su lado. La música se detiene y todos escuchan perfectamente el gruñido/rugido que sale de él.

Izumi da un paso hacía el inconscientemente, su corazón acelerado. A diferencia de muchos a su alrededor ella no siente miedo de él, sino otro sentimiento distinto.

—¡Mía! —Grita Itachi y antes de que cualquier persona pudiera moverse esta sobre Izumi.

Él la levanta y la atrae hacía su fuerte cuerpo. Izumi rodea con las piernas su cintura y apoya las manos en sus hombros intentando equilibrarse. El ruido de pasos acelerados se escucharon a su alrededor, pero ella lo ignora, demasiado concentrada en el cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, siente a Itachi enterar el rostro en su cuello, él la olfatea, su lengua caliente recorriendo su piel desnuda.

—¡Ah! —Gime cuando Itachi muerde su cuello, fuerte.

Apretando su camisa entre las manos, espera sentir dolor, pero todo lo que encuentra en ella es deseo. Una corriente la recorre hasta la punta de los pies haciéndola cerrar los ojos de puro placer. Gimiendo empuja su cuerpo contra él, restregándose. Su cuerpo demasiado caliente y necesitado.

Cuando él empuja contra ella y siente algo duro chocar contra su vagina, Izumi gime y se deja ir. Demasiadas emociones dentro de ella. Cuando vuelve a la realidad, siente la lengua de Itachi lamer el lugar donde la marco.

—Mía —Dice Itachi contra su piel.

Izumi abre los ojos y nota para su completa vergüenza a todos en el bar observándolos. La realidad la golpea con fuerza.

_**Tuvo un orgasmo en un bar lleno de personas mientras Itachi la reclamaba. **_

Sonrojándose su mirada se centra en Sasuke y Hinata que los miran, el primero un poco sorprendido y la segunda completamente sonrojada. Izumi se pregunta si era por lo que estaba viendo o si era por otra razón, que seguro tenía nombre y apellido; _**Sasuke Uchiha**_.

El hermano menor del hombre que la estaba ahora reclamando. Él hombre que ella ama y la persona que rechazo su compañía durante años. Izumi cerró los ojos para apartar las lagrimas, esto era lo que siempre deseo y ahora que lo tenía una parte de ella no lo quería. No así.

_**¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado deseando la atención de Itachi? **_

_**¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo mendigando su atención y deseando que se quedará con ella, que le permitiera quedarse a su lado? **_

La respuesta era dolorosa; Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Y ahora que tenía lo que siempre deseo, no lo quería. Una parte de ella quiere recibirlo y otra recuerda que él solo estaba haciendo aquello por obligación, porque la naturaleza le obligaba a hacerlo.

Ese pensamiento hace que un sollozo salga de su garganta. Itachi se congela al escucharla y un gruñido llena el silencio del lugar. Él la deja rápidamente en el suelo y gira hacia la audiencia, como si estuviera protegiéndola, sin saber que él es la causa del llanto.

—Necesitas calmarte, Itachi —Advierte Sasuke colocándose delante de Hinata, protegiéndola.

Izumi intenta salir de detrás de Itachi pero él la empuja suavemente hacia la pared.

—Es Mía —Repite Itachi. Izumi mira su cabellera azabache un poco preocupada. Nunca lo había visto así, ese no podía ser el mismo Itachi de siempre, estaba fuera de control.

—Nadie dice lo contrario, hermano —Escucha decir a Sasuke nuevamente—. Recuerda quien eres, Itachi, vuelve en sí —Reclama con la voz grave.

—Estoy perfectamente consciente —Responde sin apartarse de Izumi.

—¿Ah, sí? —Exclama Sasuke—, entonces ¿porque huele a sangre?

Izumi se lleva una mano hacía su cuello ante sus palabras. Si, había sangre en el. Levanta la mirada al ver a Itachi volverse hacía ella, sus ojos hambrientos recorriéndola sin pestañear, haciéndola sentir desnuda.

—¿Te hice daño? —Sus palabras salen roncas e Izumi puede decir que su lobo esta intentando liberarse.

Ella se queda en silencio, observándolo, sin saber que decir. Sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecen ante su mirada. Ante aquella reacción traicionera de su cuerpo ataca.

—¿Cuándo tú no me has hecho daño?

* * *

**.**

—¿Qué?—Exclama confundido mirando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. La manera en la que Izumi lo dice le hace saber que no se refiere a la mordida. Él nunca la dañaría. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era para su protección. No para dañarla.

Había sabido por unos miembros de la manada que Izumi estaba en el bar de Gaara, y en respuesta de aquello hizo lo que siempre hacía, fue hacía donde ella estaba. No era una sorpresa, Itachi siempre la seguía, no importaba que estuviera haciendo, siempre se preocuparía por Izumi.

Se inquietaba cuando la perdía de vista. Y saber que estaría en el bar no ayudo a su preocupación, se molesto, claro que se molesto. Izumi sabía que no le gustaba que fuera allí, era un ambiente peligroso, demasiado alcohol y extraños en busca de sexo en todos lados. Itachi no era idiota, él es el alfa, él sabía que algunas de las Shifters hembras se dedicaban a seducir a los hombres (Humanos) y tenían sexo, no le veía el punto ya que no les brindaban el orgasmo, pero sabía que el bar de Gaara era uno de los puntos de caza.

No es que Itachi pensará que Izumi era como esas Shifter, no, Izumi es demasiado inocente, pero eso no quería decir que no desconfiara de los humanos sedientos de sexo. ¿Qué le decía a él que no la lastimarían?

Ante todo esto, fue corriendo hacía el bar. Cuando llegó cerca y sintió su olor aun a través de la puerta de la entrada, algo dentro de él se incendió. El aroma de Izumi era diferente.

Su lobo se volvió loco y las ganas de llegar a ella lo dominaron. Itachi atravesó la entrada de golpe. Cuando su mirada se encontró con Izumi todo se detuvo. Su animal se salio de control y el hecho de notar al sujeto junto a Izumi no ayudo mucho. El reconocimiento golpeo a Itachi duro.

_**Ella era suya y necesitaba reclamarla. **_

Como un huracán fue hacía ella y hizo lo que tanto deseaba. La reclamó. Su lugar como alfa, Su responsabilidades como el líder, todo desapareció y por primera vez en la vida.. Se sintió completo, todo lo que necesitaba era a Izumi.

El sabor de la piel de Izumi y marcarla como suya fue el gran momento de su vida.

Tranquilizándose miró hacía abajo, a la altura del rostro de Izumi. Nunca debió haberla hecho sentir mal. Itachi sintió rabia hacía sí mismo por mantener la distancia pero él sabe que hizo lo correcto. Él sabía de su atracción por él y decidió no jugar con eso. Izumi era muy joven, muy dulce.

Itachi lo hizo por ella. Pero ahora iba a corregir eso.

—Eres mi compañera —Afirma y tira de su brazo, pero Izumi no se mueve.

Izumi trata de alejarse de él mientras lo observa con sus ojos en shock. Itachi la mira un poco sorprendido, ningún compañero antes se rehusó a seguir a su pareja destinada, pero ella lo estaba haciendo.

_**¿Es que no sentía la misma atracción que él? **_

_**¿No sentía la misma necesidad al estar tan cerca de él?**_

Itachi es el alfa.

_**¿Acaso eso no la hacía sentir orgullosa?**_

—Izumi. Ven. Ahora —Ordena Itachi sin poder evitarlo. Su lobo esta gruñendo por haber negado lo que ambos deseaban. Izumi era suya. De Itachi y su lobo. Le pertenecía. Incluso si Izumi no los quiere, ellos la convencerían.

—Suéltame, Itachi —Pide Izumi con firmeza haciendo contacto visual.

Itachi gruñe y mira a su cuello, viendo el lugar donde la marco. Ella era suya. No había nada que cambiará eso.

—Itachi —Gruñe Sasuke detrás de de él—. Suéltala y dale algo de espacio.

Itachi sabe que Sasuke solo esta tranquilizándolo. Ni él mismo podía reconocerse. Este tipo todo posesivo y territorial no era él. Era su instinto y naturaleza Shifter hablando por Itachi. Su lobo estaba desesperado por Izumi, tanto que su juicio y cabeza estaba nublada. Y el hecho de que llevará sangre alfa y que dicha compañera estaba rechazándolo no ayudaba. Ni un poco.

—No iré contigo, Itachi —Demanda Izumi—. ¡Suéltame! —Grita con algo destellando en sus ojos.

Sin embargo él no se inmunda. Ella es suya. Era el destino. Ella es su compañera.

—Itachi —Gruñe la voz de Shisui a su derecha—, Contrólate —Itachi gruñe al sentirlo cerca mientras siente el cabello detrás de su cuello crecer—Mierda. Hazlo, Sasuke. Él esta perdiendo su piel.

Dentro del bar se escuchó el característico sonido de una pistola.

—Izumi —Gime Itachi antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

_**.**_

Ino parpadea ante todo el espectáculo frente a ella. El murmulló de diferente conversaciones la abruman haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

Su mirada se centra en el ahora tendido alfa en el suelo. Vaya.. ¿Quién diría que sería tan fácil noquear al líder de la manada? Esa pistola tranquilizante del Uchiha debía ser potente.

Al recordar a Sasuke, Ino busca rápidamente a Hinata con la mirada. Encontrándola paralizada detrás de Sasuke. Preocupada se encamina hacía Hinata, pero no logra acercarse lo suficiente cuando ya tiene el arma del uchiha apuntándola.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —Dice Ino levantando las manos. La reacción del pelinegro le pareció divertida, Sasuke estaba protegiendo a Hinata a pesar de todo. Alerta de cualquier movimiento hacía ella.

_**Buen trabajo. Eso es un punto a tu favor. **_

—Ino —Susurra Hinata pero no correr hacía Ino como normalmente haría, sino que se queda allí muy cerca de Sasuke.

Ino sonrió segura del porque; aunque Hinata no era una Shifter podía sentir que cerca de Sasuke estaba segura. Es su compañero después de todo.

—Ve con ella —Le dice Sasuke a Hinata.

La peliazul lo mira y después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Ino, asistió y con pasó tranquilo se dirigió hacía ella. Pero la mano grande de Sasuke la detiene.

—No olvides tus palabras, Hinata —Murmura antes de soltar a Hinata y caminar hacía el cuerpo tendido del alfa.

Ino observa el gran sonrojo de Hinata con mucho interés.

—¿Qué es lo que no debes olvidar? —Le pregunta Ino lanzando una mirada picara.

La peliazul lanza un gemido y esconde su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos.

—N-No preguntes... por favor —Respondió avergonzada.

_**Okay. Ahora tenía mucha curiosidad. **_

Pero Ino sabía que aquel no era el momento.

—Después me contarás _**TODO **_—Exclama y volviendo la mirada hacía Izumi añadió—. Ahora solo debemos hablar con Izumi.

Con esas palabras, Hinata descubrió su rostro y también miró a la castaña uno metros lejos de ellas.

—Él la reclamó, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Hinata inclinando la cabeza.

Hinata después de haber vivido tanto tiempo con la manada de Ino, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre su especie. De hecho la pobre había presenciado más de una vez el emparejamiento Shifter, y he de decir que algunos fueron para mayores de edad.

_**¿Qué podía decir? **_

Los Shifters son demasiado descontrolados cuando encontraban a su compañero de vida. En ese momento se dejaban guiar por su más bajo instinto y hasta el más inocente y tranquilo perdía los modales. Así que Ino podía entender el actuar de Itachi. Era difícil no dejarse llevar por tu animal interior.

—Sí, ella ya ha sido reclamada por él —Respondió—. Pero fue rechazado el muy idiota —Rió Ino—. Se lo merece.

Ino escuchó una risa baja a su derecha, era un hombre unos años mayor que ella, de cabello negro puntiagudo y mirada oscura y por la sonrisa que le mando podía adivinar que estaba en acuerdo con ella.

_**Uchiha sin duda.**_

Los rasgos faciales y el olor era igual que Sasuke y el alfa. Además que destacaba bastante entre la multitud, sin duda tenía que ser familia de ellos. ¿Ninguno era feo en su maldita familia? Carajo, Ino necesitaba encontrar a su compañero, se estaba cansando de ver a demasiados hombres atractivos para su vista pero no para su Zorra. Ninguno le despertaba las ganas de arrancarles las ropas.

_**¿Donde estas?**_

Suspirando Ino vio como una tambaleante Izumi se alejaba de la pared y corría hacía ellas. Su olor demasiado fuerte por todo lo sucedido.

—¡Quiero irme! —Exclamó Izumi dejándose caer en los tiernos brazos de Hinata. Ino no la culpaba ella sabía por experiencia que Hinata era muy abrazable.

—¿Pero él? —Susurró Hinata lanzando una mirada hacía Itachi, quien estaba siendo levantado por Sasuke y el otro Uchiha.

Ino no se perdió la mirada preocupada que mostró Izumi. El dolor por rechazar a su compañero flotando en su aroma.

—No te arrepientas de tus decisiones —Le dijo Ino a Izumi haciéndola mirarla—. Recuerda tu dolor. No debes dar un paso atrás ahora, esto aun no ha acabado, ve y termina tu trabajo Izumi.

Izumi le lanzó una mirada confundida.

—¿A que te refieres? —El dolor se escuchaba en su voz.

—¿Piensas que con rechazarlo ahora es suficiente? —Preguntó Ino—. Pues no, él despertará en unas horas y correrá hacía a ti de nuevo, así que ve y hazle frente tu primero —Sonrió—. Demuéstrale que no huyes de él y dile lo que piensas; pon al idiota, en su lugar.

Izumi e Ino quedaron mirándose unos segundos mientras Hinata miraba de una a la otra en silencio.

—Lo haré —Dijo firme Izumi soltándose del agarré de Hinata—. Hablaré con él —Exclamó dándose la vuelta y marchándose con pasó seguro hacía donde llevaron a Itachi.

—¿Esta bien que haga eso? —Preguntó Hinata mirando a Ino.

Ino sonrió divertida.

—Lo es —Asistió—. Izumi necesita esto, por su propio pie debe hacerlo.

—Pero ella ama a Itachi —Le recordó Hinata—. ¿esta bien que rechace a su compañero?

—Él es suyo, Hinata —Ino sonrió con picardía—. Así como ella es de él. No podrá rechazarlo por siempre pero debe de hacer esto mientras aun pueda, ella debe superar y olvidar el dolor de su rechazó primero —Explicó—, para poder avanzar junto a él.

Hinata sonrió.

—Espero que todo salga bien entre ellos —Murmuró.

Ino sonrió.

—Vamos, regresemos a casa —Le dijo Ino enviándole una sonrisa picará—. Tienes cosas importantes que contarme.

Hinata se sonrojo y ambas abandonaron el bar. Sin duda la noche había sido entretenida.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Itachi despierta en el cemento frío. Mirando alrededor nota para su sorpresa a Naruto del otro lado de las rejas.

—Escuché el rumor por Obito pero no lo había creído. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen, "hay que ver para creer" —Dijo Naruto divertido—. Aunque la imagen es completamente errónea. Es raro mirarte encerrado en una jaula, líder.

Itachi se pone de rodillas y luego se levanta. Camina hasta las barras de las celdas y las sujeta para equilibrarse. Respirando hondo intenta descubrir si Izumi esta cerca, pero todo lo que puede oler es a Naruto y la droga en su sistema.

No estará por mucho tiempo en Itachi. Es un Shifter así que desaparecerá rápidamente. Y en pocos minutos no habrá celda que lo mantenga lejos de su compañera.

—¿Donde está? —Dice Itachi, su voz es profunda y grave como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo.

Itachi siente su lobo inquieto sin gustarle la sensación de estar encerrado. Respira hondo intentando mantenerse en control. Perder la compostura no lo iba a llevar a nada y siendo el alfa debía mostrar que podía controlar a su lobo.

Pasos resuenan y segundos después se encuentra con la mirada de Sasuke.

—Ella esta arriba hablando con Shisui. Ella quiere hablar contigo pero quiere hacerlo mientras estás detrás de las rejas —Le informa Sasuke mirándolo molesto. Itachi sabe que no esta nada contento con verlo encerrado—. No está lista para ser tu compañera y quiere que la escuches —Siempre directo al punto.

—No soy un peligro para ella —Dice Itachi respirando hondo—. Soy su compañero, siempre voy a protegerla. Ahora déjame salir —Aprieta las barras, necesitando salir.

Sasuke no hace lo que pidió.

—Creo que es porque Izumi estuvo mucho tiempo con su loba dormida. Ella lleva años sin transformarse. Shisui le esta preguntando lo que siente y para nuestra sorpresa ella no esta actuando como las hembras de nuestra especie —Explica Sasuke—. Izumi esta con rabia de ti por haberla apartado tanto tiempo. No fuiste un amigo digno, entonces ella cree que no serás un compañero digno.

Las palabras de Sasuke golpean a Itachi como una piedra en el pecho. El dolor sangrando su corazón. Itachi suspira y asiente. El rogaría su perdón. Se arrastraría por vidrios rotos si eso era lo que Izumi desea. Ella es suya y Itachi va aprobarle que nunca quiso herirla.

—Entiendo. Fui un imbécil —Reconoce—. Por favor, Sasuke. Necesito hablar con ella —Naruto y Sasuke lo miran, Itachi sabe que ellos pueden oler su dolor, su debilidad. Pero por Izumi el haría todo.

—Siento que estoy alucinando, de veras —Murmura Naruto. Su comentario es completamente innecesario en opinión de los hermanos.

Itachi aprieta los dientes. El dolor en su pecho esta creciendo y esparciéndose por el cuerpo. Estar separado de su compañera es doloroso al inicio, especialmente si el calor del apareamiento comienza.

Ni siendo el alfa podía tener idea que podría ser tan malo. El había escuchado personas explicarlo antes, pero esto... nunca pensó que podría ser tan fuerte. El dolor era inmenso.

_**¿Como carajo su tonto hermano puede aguantar esto? **_

—Primero debes de hablar con Izumi —Le dice Sasuke y luego lanza una mirada a Naruto—, y tu... ¿Crees que esto es un espectáculo? ¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar?

El rubio se rasca la cabeza nervioso.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que consiguiera algo de ropa? Pues.. no me siento cómodo caminando por la aldea en el día.. digo; Mírame —Comienza Naruto señalándose a sí mismo—. Así que espere que oscureciera para darme una vuelta en las tiendas —Explicó—. Pero no había nada abierto, luego me encontré con Obito en el camino y me contó lo que pasó y pues... no pude aguantarme y dar un pequeño vistazo.

Itachi gruñó suavemente al igual que Sasuke.

—¡Vuelve al bosque! —Ordeno Sasuke como si Naruto fuera una especie de animal. Bueno técnicamente todos allí lo eran pero Naruto parecía más una bestia salvaje que ellos dos.

Naruto gira y sube las escaleras, murmurando algo sobre; que ya se iba de todas formas.

—Eso fue cruel, Sasuke —Le reprendió Itachi mirándolo.

Sasuke lo ve y apartándose sube las escaleras también. Y después de lo que parecen horas para Itachi, él vuelve seguido de Izumi.

—Estaré aquí si me necesitas. Voy a tratar de no escuchar, pero probablemente lo haré porque nuestra audición es buena —Dice Sasuke a Izumi antes de caminar hasta la esquina de la sala y sentarse.

Itachi no aparta la mirada de Izumi. Ella respira hondo y luego mira hacía arriba, sus grandes ojos encontrándose con los de Itachi.

—Izumi.. Disculpa por —Comienza a disculparse pero ella levanta una mano impidiéndolo.

—Itachi. Todo lo que siempre quise fue tu atención. Fuiste mi salvador, mi primer pedazo de todo lo que era bueno en mi vida y me apartaste. A lo largo de los años, intenté complacerte, intente ser tu amiga pero igual, tu no aceptaste —Ella baja la mirada—. Y ahora apareces diciendo que soy tu compañera y que vamos a estar juntos pero no siento que eso sea lo correcto —Sus palabras duelen—. No sé lo que siento.

—Por favor Izumi. Déjame corregir eso.

Sus ojos se levantan fijándose en los de Itachi de nuevo.

—Tú no puedes simplemente corregir eso, Itachi. Tienes que probarlo. Si me quieres, vas a esperar por mí. Vas a darme tiempo.

—Lo que sea —La interrumpe pero ella balancea la cabeza.

—Vas a darme tiempo y espacio, Itachi. Necesito descubrir qué es eso —Dice ella apuntando entre los dos—. Sasuke va dejarte salir pero yo no voy contigo. Si no consigues lidiar con eso, entonces Shisui se ofreció para mantenerte drogado hasta que la necesidad pase.

Itachi no se sorprendió de la propuesta de su primo. De hecho estaba seguro que lo primero que le diría cuando se encuentren es un; _**Te lo dije**_, sumado a una sonrisa tonta.

—Esta bien —Suspira Itachi aunque le duela. Se lo merecía—. Voy a darte tiempo—Respira hondo, cerrando los ojos y luego los abre nuevamente—. Y espacio, si es lo que necesitas.

Izumi lo mira y Itachi siente que ella también esta sufriendo.

—Me voy. Sasuke va dejarte salir cuando me haya ido.

Sus palabras son como una flecha para su corazón. Pero Itachi puede hacerlo. Puede ser fuerte y mostrarle que es lo suficientemente bueno. Itachi la ve subir las escaleras y salir de la sala llevándose su corazón con ella. El va a darle lo que quiere pero no va a parar de intentar hacer que ella lo quiera.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El ambiente de la aldea se enfría y la brisa sacude los arboles, danzando mientras los primeros copos de nieve lleven sobre ellos.

—¡Esta nevando! —Escucha Sasuke la voz de una mujer a lo lejos.

Sasuke levanta la mirada hacía el cielo y extiende una mano hacía el pequeño pedazo blanco que cae del el. La nieve se derrite con su calor corporal, mayor que la de un humano normal.

Todo la situación de Izumi e Itachi, Sasuke ya lo había visto venir hace varios años atrás. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, había dicho. Y así fue. Izumi era la compañera de Itachi como había predecido, y su hermano estaba pagando las consecuencia de sus decisiones.

Lo que nunca pensó Sasuke, era que encerraría a su hermano en una celda. La imagen lo hizo recordar tiempos pasados, recuerdos que no quería recordar más. El prefiere recordar esta noche.

Sasuke sonríe. El sabor y la textura del cuerpo de Hinata aun viva en su lengua. Dios, el la necesitaba con urgencia. Y por ello estaba allí.

Sasuke entró e invadido una propiedad que ya no le pertenece, pero maldita sea, allí vivía Hinata.

_**Y ella es Mía.**_

El pensamientos lo golpea mientras su mirada recorre el cuerpo de su compañera. Hinata esta dormida y completamente inconsciente del depredador que la observa con deseo.

—Tan malditamente hermosa —Murmura Sasuke acercándose a la cama, con una mano jala la sabana, deseando ver su piel—. ¡Joder!

Ella esta casi desnuda. Y dice casi, porque aquel vestido semitransparente no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Sasuke podía ver sus senos a través de el y la pequeña braga negra que cubría su objetivo.

Hinata se remueve en la cama sintiendo al parecer la falta de la sabana, soltando un pequeño quejido por el frío. Sasuke sonríe y a gatas sube sobre la cama cuidando de no despertarla.

Sus ojos negros recorren cada parte de aquel angelical rostro,sus cejas, sus largas pestañas, su perfecta nariz, una mejillas que cada vez que las veía le daban ganas de morderlas. Y joder aquella boca rosada, esa pequeña boquita que había degustado hace varias horas atrás.

Hinata es hermosa y Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Bajando la mirada admiró con deseo aquel cuerpo. Si, sabía que Hinata era hermosa y tenía un rostro y encanto que muchos podían decir que era igual a un ángel. La chica era inocente y eso Sasuke lo había descubierto con solo una mirada.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo era demasiado pecaminoso. Sasuke no podía verla sin poder imaginarse su polla dentro de ella. Y estaba seguro que si fuera un humano por completo igual desearía poner su pene en ella.

Su polla palpita en respuesta de sus pensamientos. El estaba de acuerdo. Sasuke estiro una mano y toco aquella piel, recorrió con la punta de los dedos la pierna suave de Hinata. Con cuidado baja la cabeza y olfatea su cuello, su olor lo hace cerrar los ojos de placer.

Ella se remueve y suelta un suspiró, paralizándolo.

—¿Puedes sentirme, cariño? —Pregunta alejándose de su cuello para observarla, sin detener en ningún momento la mano que recorre ahora su muslo.

Hinata mueve los parpados y, Sasuke sonriendo baja la cabeza y besa su cuello mientras dos de sus dedos se enganchan en su braga. Cuando el sabor de la piel de Hinata llena su boca, el gruñe, su lobo feliz ante la cercanía.

—¿Umm? —El sonido sale de Hinata.

Sasuke aparta su boca y vuelve a mirarla. Encontrándose con los ojos entrecerrados de Hinata mirándolo fijamente. Su cuerpo se tensa de deseo y espera su reacción al encontrarlo sobre ella, tocándola.

Ella suelta un jadeo y sus ojos se amplían con sorpresa.

—Dulces sueños, princesa —Murmura Sasuke con la voz ronca antes de asaltar aquellos tentadores labios.

Hinata suelta un gemido entre el beso. Sasuke se pregunta si es por la sorpresa o si es por deseo, o ambas. El la besa fuerte, demandante, disfrutando su exquisito sabor en la lengua. Hinata suspira y le rodea el cuello con las manos, atraiéndolo hacía ella.

Sasuke baja y se aprieta contra el curvilíneo cuerpo de Hinata. Cuidando de no aplastarla demasiado. Una de sus piernas entre las de ella y su mano contra su cadera, mientras la otra esta al lado del su rostro.

Sus labios se mueven uno contra el otro con deseo. El muerde su labio inferior haciéndola jadear. Entre jadeos se separa de Hinata, las respiraciones de ambos aceleradas.

—Eres tan dulce —Dice Sasuke y comienza a besarle el cuello y la mandíbula.

—¿T-Tu estas? —Jadea Hinata confundida—. ¿Sa-Sasuke?

El muerde su cuello en respuesta. Hinata lanza un gemidito de esos que lo hace querer devorarla por completo.

_**Ella es tan deliciosa...**_

Sasuke no podía tener suficiente del sabor de aquella piel. De su olor.

—¿Esto realmente esta pasando? —Pregunta Hinata colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué crees tu? —Pregunta Sasuke en cambio acariciando su vientre bajo el vestido.

Sasuke no puede ver la expresión que Hinata esta haciendo ahora, demasiado concentrado en besar su cuello. Pero ella no lo esta empujando lejos. Hinata esta suspirando, su cuerpo temblando bajo de él.

—¿Piensas que esto es un sueño, princesa? —Pregunta Sasuke contra su piel, su lengua bajando hacía el inicio de los senos de Hinata—. Quizás lo sea —Dice atrapando entre su boca caliente un pezón, aun cubierto por la fina tela de su vestido.

Hinata se remueve y gime. Su excitación llenando el airé. Sasuke mueve los dedos sobre su braga mientras aprieta el pezón entre los dientes.

—Aun recuerdas tu decisión ¿verdad? —Dice soltando el pezón para después ir un poco más abajo.

Hinata lo mira en silencio, gimiendo cuando él llega hasta aquel punto en concreto. Sasuke olfatea su esencia, hambriento. El la necesita tanto.. su polla esta dura por ella.

—Abre tus piernas para mi, princesa —Ordena con la voz ronca, Hinata sonrojada hace para su excitación lo que ordena. Sus piernas se separan levemente, lo suficiente como para que él pueda acomodarse entre ellas.

Sasuke sujeta una pierna entre sus manos, besando la piel interna del muslo sin apartar los ojos de ella. Moviendo los dedos sobre su braga, la aparta hacía un lado. Su sexo expuesto ante él. Hinata jadea y tiembla por su osadía.

—Estas tan humedad por mi —La fascinación en su voz es evidente, y Sasuke no puede apartar la mirada de ella, su sexo esta brillando por sus fluidos y su aroma esta mareandolo. Sasuke se humedece los labios con la lengua—. Quiero probarte—Y eso hace.

Sasuke gime al probarla por fin. Su boca sedienta por aquella sustancia que brota de Hinata. El la besa larga y tendidamente, su lengua degustando cada parte de ella.

—¡Sasuke! —Gime Hinata, agarrando su cabello.

Sasuke lanza un gruñido satisfecho. Su lobo feliz de complacerla.

—Mierda, Hinata. Puedo sentir tu virginidad. —Gruñe Sasuke lambiendo su centro, el no sabe como puede saber esto, pero lo hace. Su lobo sabe que no ha sido tocada—. _**¡Mía!**_

Sasuke gruñe y chupa su humedad. Hinata grita, él levanta la mirada sin dejar de arremeter contra su intimidad, ella esta sonrojada y jadeante con los ojos entrecerrado, su perlada mirada encapuchada por el deseo.

Su polla palpita al ver aquella imagen. Sasuke agarra con las dos manos su trasero y la acerca más, su lengua empujando contra su entrada.

—Dame tu placer, princesa —Ordena Sasuke apretando suavemente su clítoris con los dientes afilados—. Dame tu orgasmo, ahora —Demando y ella obedece.

Sasuke la sostiene mientras ella se viene en su boca, larga y profundamente. El bebe su corrida sin dudarlo. La acaricia con la lengua mientras sus temblores se detienen. Cuando acaba alza la mirada hacía ella, parpadeando mira con diversión a su compañera.

—¿Fue demasiado? —Sonríe Sasuke mirando a una Hinata desmayada. Su polla esta dura y apretada contra su pantalón. Pero su lobo esta satisfecho.. por ahora.—Descansa mientras puedas, Hinata.

Levantándose de la cama observa su obra con admiración. Parpadeando mira el desastre en la cama, antes de que una sonrisa se forme en su rostro. Con cuidado acomoda un poco la cama y cubre el cuerpo de Hinata con la sabana. Dejando todo como el inicio.

—Dulce sueños —Repite Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido camina hacía el inicio de las escaleras pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más allá una voz femenina lo detiene.

—¿Invadiendo propiedad privada, Sasuke? —Dice la voz de Ino desde algún lugar detrás de él. Sasuke se vuelve y la observa, ella le lanza una sonrisa picara—. Veamos.. ¿como debería resolver esto? ¿Debería llamar a la policía? —Pregunta inclinando la cabeza pero luego abre los ojos fingiendo sorpresa—. ¡Oh, espera, Tu eres la policía! —Exclama—. ¿Como debería proceder entonces, eh, Sheriff?

* * *

Notas Finales de la Autora:

En el anterior capitulo las cosas se calentaron entre Sasuke y Hinata, y pues.. decidí hacer algo sobre la hoguera que yo misma cree. Es mucho mejor una visita nocturna que ser atacada en el almacén de un bar ¿No? XD

Así que; **_¿Qué tal la sorpresita de Kika-Sama?_** ^-^ **_¿Me quieren, me odian?_** ¿Estuvo bien la decisión de Izumi? Todos votaron para que le diera una lección a Itachi ¡Y que mejor lección que hacer que Izumi lo aleje! Una cucharada de su propia medicina XD

El **_SasuHina_** ya ha dado un gran paso, y el **_ItaZumi_** también.. bueno este ultimo tiene sus problemas pero ya el idiota de Itachi sabe que Izumi es su compañera, dejemos que sufra un poco más... ¡Así que llegó a lo que muchos preguntan!

_**¡¿Qué pasa con el NaruIno?!** _Pues chicas, pido un poco de paciencia, ya se acerca su momento, y será _**el momento **_, y será tan ahsjdsjsdj que quedaran más que satisfechas. (Spoiler de la autora) mientras espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo.

Gracias por dejar su comentario a; _**CeciliaMdza, nataliagalindo, natty jk uchiha, Wixiara, GilCa, ambarinski, JackieBar, cherrymarce, XukiUchiha, Nata93, Anith, Restia32, Guest, Mangelot Farid, dagorfly, HelloBonjourHola, Tsuki-shin, Patohf, Isabella, Lila, Gabby, ceciliaHP, Guest, Karen Juliet, Saivalyn, DM, Psicoprofe.**_

Para la lectora que pidió un poquito de _**GaaraMatsuri (Lila)... **_¡No puedo asegurarte nada, pero lo pensaré, si tengo una oportunidad más adelante, quizás y te regale un momento de esta pareja!

_**Psicoprofe; **_Gracias por tu crítica. La verdad es que yo también me doy cuenta de mi error. ¡Pero es que me sale solito, sin darme cuenta .. me dejo llevar por la corriente! Y cuando estoy corrigiendo el capitulo, ni me cuentas XD. jaja Al menos espero que disfrutes la historia.

_**Les mando un abrazo anticoronavirus ¡Cuídense! Sa-Yo-Na-Ra ^ - ^**_


End file.
